Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Love is in the air for Nagata when he realizes that he just got himself a harem. Now he has to figure out how to handle this new situation without stressing himself out or breaking any hearts. His life just turned into a romantic harem comedy and now he's trying to navigate through the situation. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Heart 1: The Harem Bomb Drops

**KRC: Just need to remind the readers that this Romance in the Shoku Kingdom takes place between the time Nagata recovered and the Harvest Festival. That is where it fits. How, without further ado, let's begin Nagata's romantic journey. Let's hope he doesn't screw this up.**

* * *

 **Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 1: The Harem Bomb Drops**

* * *

Nagata was still resting in bed with his health steadily improving, according to Kada. With his friends handling things while he was recovering, he was able to enjoy his R&R peacefully. There was also the added bonus of the girls tending to his every need while dressed as maids. He secretly had a thing for maids and seeing the girls dressed like maids while looking after him was a secret fantasy of his.

It was also a guilty pleasure.

Still, Nagata had a lot of questions about his experience while in his coma. He still remembered his dream, of his secret desire for a happy and peaceful life. Being able to see his birth parents again was nice even if it had been a dream. However, he felt like he was forgetting something important, but trying to force himself to remember just made his head hurt.

He was also trying to wrap his head around the idea that he had been on the battlefield and here in bed at the same time. Astral projection, perhaps? The question was how? Had he just responded to their desires and his spirit came to their aid? That just sounded ridiculous, or perhaps it had been a miracle. Whatever he might call it, he was glad to be able to save his friends. He just wished he had been there sooner to save everyone else.

And then there was this thing, the Ryujin Key. He examined the mystical item which he had acquired. It was unlike anything he had seen before. It wasn't a Lockseed but it did allow him to summon his Celestial Armor, aka his Ryujin Arms. Perhaps this key was a forged from his strong desire and the Seal of Heaven's power helped make it possible.

Speaking of the Seal of Heaven, Nagata was gravely concerned. It was now in the hands of the RinJyuKen, and there was no telling what they would use it for. After seeing what it could do, and experiencing its power for himself, the most likely conclusion was that they would use it to enhance themselves. But what next? What would they do with all that amplified power?

' _Something evil, no doubt_ ,' he thought. The RinJyuKen Akugata needed the Seal of Heaven for something. Whatever it was, he didn't know, but it could not be anything good if past experience had taught him anything. He would need to be prepared for anything, and he would use the Ryujin Key's power to save everyone.

The door opened and Kanu came in, carrying a tray. On the tray were a cup of tea and a bowl with some steam wafting off the top. Nagata could smell it from where he was. It was porridge.

"Nagata-sama, I've brought you some rice porridge," she said as she approached the bed.

"Thank you, Aisha," Nagata replied. He admired her in the maid uniform. He had seen her dressed like that while working as a waitress, and she still looked good dressed like that.

Kanu placed the tray down on the bedside table and then sat down on the bed with Nagata.

"How are you feeling, Nagata-sama?" she asked.

"Good, Aisha. With all of you looking after me, I should be back to 100 percent in no time," Nagata answered.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kanu smiled. Nagata's fingers clenched the sheet. He really couldn't resist his urges, not when Kanu was dressed like _that_. He put an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Kanu, while startled, did not resist as she returned the kiss. They savored the moment as their mouths opened and they continued to kiss.

Nagata couldn't resist his urges any further and pulled Kanu into bed with him. She gasped as he rolled over and pinned her down, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Nagata-sama!?" Kanu cried.

"I'm sorry, Aisha, but that outfit looks _really_ good on you," he said, smiling lustfully. Kanu blushed as he leaned in close to kiss her neck, causing her to gasp.

"Na-Na-Nagata-sama!" she cried, but she didn't push him away or stop him. Nagata stopped to look up at her. "I didn't ask you to stop."

Nagata smiled before kissing her deeply while pulling her top open to reveal her bra. He then bunched up her skirt so he could run his hands up and down her legs. His officers had such lovely legs and their short skirts let him enjoy the sight.

"Aisha, is it okay if we...you know?" Nagata asked.

"Currently, my duties include helping you feel better. If doing this helps you to feel better, then I must do my duty," she told him, smiling, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Trust me. This is going to make us both feel really good," he smiled back.

Two hours later, Kanu left Nagata's bedroom. She adjusted her uniform and fixed her hair before closing the door. There was a fresh flush on her cheeks as she went on to perform her duties. Still, she lingered at the door.

Some time ago, she and her sisters-in-arms discussed the possibility of sharing Nagata. Part of Kanu, a selfish side, was reluctant. She really wanted Nagata all to herself. However, that just wasn't fair for the other girls who had developed feelings for him. So, they agreed to share him, only Nagata had yet to learn about this arrangement and Kanu wasn't sure how she would break the news to him.

They couldn't put this off any longer. He was going to have to know sooner or later. They would have to wait once he had fully recovered.

* * *

Once Nagata was all better and could resume his duties, he assembled everyone in the Round Table room.

Nagata started, "Alright, now that I'm all better, time for me to get back to work. There's a lot of preparation that needs to be done for the Harvest Festival and we need to work hard so everyone can enjoy it."

"Actually, Nagata-sama, there's something _we_ need to speak to you about," Kanu requested.

"Oh, what did you want to talk about?" Nagata asked, giving Kanu her undivided attention. He noticed how close she was sitting with Ryuubi, Chou'un, Bacho and Ryofu.

"We actually need to confess something," admitted Touka. She took in a deep breath. " _Wo ai ni_ , Nagata-sama."

Nagata was taken aback by the confession. "Touka...?"

"I love you too," Chou'un admitted without shame. "I know I tease you a lot, but that's only because I like you."

"M-me too!" Bacho confessed, blushing bright red as she fidgeted under his gaze.

Nagata's gaze met Ryofu's and he asked, "You too, Ren?"

Ryofu nodded, giving him a small smile with a bit of blush on her cheeks. "I love you too."

"And we've decided that instead of fighting over you, we should share you," Kanu answered.

Nagata felt emotionally overwhelmed by this. He was prepared for anything, anything at all, but not _this_. He could handle paperwork, he could handle a battle, hell he could even handle babysitting. But this...this was just...too much for him right now.

He started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. The room was spinning and his vision was getting blurry. And then finally, he fainted.

 **THUD!**

The room immediately erupted into chaos as soon as Nagata passed out and fell right off his chair.

"Ah, Nagata-sama!"

"What happened!?"

"He just fainted!"

"Quick, get Kada-sensei! Ren, what are you doing!?"

"He needs a lap pillow."

"No fair! I was gonna do it!"

"Aneue, now's not the time to be fighting over something so silly!"

As the girls panicked while Nagata lay unconscious, Iori and Kochu just watched in amusement while Chouhi and Riri poked at Nagata's cheeks to wake him up.

Karasu, however, was not amused.

' _He's mine! He's mine! He's mine! He's mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!_ _ **MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!**_ '

Eventually, Nagata regained consciousness. He thought the confessions he got were all part of a dream. But it turned out they weren't. It wasn't a dream. It was all real.

The girls sat him back down and calmly explained what was going on. They didn't want him to freak out again. They explained how they had developed feelings for him and decided that there was only one solution.

"So, after some deliberating, we all decided to share you," Kanu concluded.

Nagata's reaction was very loud and not wholly unexpected.

"WHAT!?" Nagata yelled from his seat.

"We all agreed to share you," Kanu repeated. She was referring to herself, Ryuubi, Chou'un, Bacho and Ryofu.

"Wait, what? How did this-when did this-where was I when this decision was made?" Nagata stammered, unable to string together a coherent sentence.

"We were going to tell you, Nagata-sama, but then Braco put you in a coma and we were so busy with the Harvest Festival preparation that we couldn't tell you until now," Ryuubi answered.

"But if you're worried about whom you'll sleep with each night, don't worry. We prepared a schedule," said Chou'un.

Bacho added, "I just want to say that this wasn't my idea..."

"But you still agreed," Chou'un reminded.

"...Yes."

"Ren?" Nagata asked hopefully.

"I want to share with my friends," was her simple reply.

Nagata sat silently in his chair. This was huge, very huge. Harems were just a fantasy, right? But then again, he was in an age where emperors had harems of wives, mistresses, and concubines. He just never thought it would happen to him of all people.

"Girls, excuse me," he said as he stood up. "I just...I just need time to process this..."

As Karasu watched him go, she continued to scream in her head, ' _He's mine! He's mine! He's mine! He's mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!_ _ **MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!**_ '

She was already plotting their imminent demise.

* * *

"This has never happened to me before..." Nagata sighed as he sat in his office. He needed privacy, he needed to be alone, but he also needed to confide in someone.

He heard a knock at the door.

"I'm busy!" Nagata yelled.

The door opened anyway and Iori walked in. "Hey, Nagata."

Nagata glared. "I told you I was busy."

"No, you're not," Iori countered.

"You're...you're right..." Nagata conceded with a sigh. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around all _this_."

"It was quite unexpected," Iori agreed.

"They all love me," Nagata realized. "Aisha, Touka, Sei, Sui, and Ren are all in love with me and they agreed to share. How did this happen without me realizing it?"

"I don't know, but it looks to me that you just unlocked your harem route," Iori joked.

"But how!? It wasn't like I was looking to build a harem!" Nagata exclaimed. "This...this is just...Ugh, I don't know what to think!"

"To be honest, it's kind of expected," Iori remarked.

"How can you say _that_?" the Blue King stared at the Demon Dragon in shock.

"Well, you've got pretty good qualities that they find attractive, and they actually like you and it's not because you're an Armored War God. Unlike those gold diggers who want to marry you for your fame and fortune, these girls have truly fallen in love with you," Iori explained.

"Sounds like a plot from a cheesy harem anime," Nagata groaned.

"Are you really so against it?" Iori asked.

"Well...I'm not completely against it..." Nagata admitted. "Not really. It's just that...It's just that I don't know if I can accept their feelings when I have Aisha as my girlfriend."

"But isn't Aisha supporting this?" Iori reminded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop this from being weird. I never thought about having more than one girlfriend before," Nagata admitted.

"Weren't you ever interested in other girls?" Iori asked curiously.

"Sure I was. I mean, ever since I started noticing girls, as in _really_ noticed them. I've had crushes and I've had girls interested in me," Nagata replied. "But they never really worked out."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I just keep getting rejected or the girls always looked so terrified, like dating me would be the worst thing ever," Nagata sighed.

"Must be rough to be rejected like that," Iori sympathized.

"Yes, but thankfully Kara-chan was always there for me to offer some comfort," Nagata smiled.

Iori blinked. "So every time you got rejected, _she_ was always there to offer you a shoulder to cry on?"

"Yeah, she's always been there when I needed her."

"I see..." Iori frowned thoughtfully.

"I guess I'm just scared. I'm afraid I might mess up somehow and break their hearts," concluded Nagata. "So what should I do about this?"

"Honestly, you should just accept their feelings," Iori advised.

"Just like that?" Nagata blinked.

"It's obvious that they've been thinking hard about this. Aisha already agreed she would share you with them, and it looks like they are all in agreement, so I don't see much of a problem. Besides, as the 'Seiryuoh', you're expected to have a harem." Iori grinned.

"Ugh, not this again..." Nagata groaned.

"It's a common practice in this day and age for nobles to have mistresses and concubines, even having multiple wives, my friend. Besides, you can't say that you don't have any feelings for the others, can you?"

"...No,' Nagata admitted with great reluctance.

"Aisha seems to be open to the idea so it won't be like you're cheating on her. Besides, we've all adapted. Look at this idea as just being another step. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to."

"Wait, how am I supposed to do this?" Nagata asked before Iori could leave.

"Why not take each of them on a date?" Iori suggested.

"Dates...with all _five_ of them...?" Nagata groaned as he sank deeper into his chair. "When did my life turn into a romantic harem comedy?"

"It probably started when you first kissed Aisha," quipped Iori. "Thank Heavens I'm married. I don't have to deal with this kind of thing."

"You sound like an old man, Iori," Nagata commented.

"That just makes me sound wise and mature. Oh, and word of advice: don't try and schedule your dates at the same time. I saw it on TV once and it ended in disaster."

"Right, that means I gotta plan out the activities carefully. Good thing we're having the Harvest Festival soon. We've got a ton of things to do."

"Just don't overdo it. There's such a thing as being too prepared," Iori warned. "And, if all else fails, just have an orgy."

"...An _orgy_?" Nagata questioned. "Iori, sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or being serious."

"Who says I'm joking? Orgies can be a _great_ bonding experience. Nothing shows closeness like some intense intimacy and skinship. Just don't dive straight into them if you're not ready. Maybe start with a threesome and work your way up from there. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to check out."

As Iori was leaving the office, Nagata called out to him, "Well, I'm not going to have an orgy! No, nope, not me! I wouldn't know where to begin! Positively, definitely, not trying to start an orgy...no way..."

* * *

Nagata didn't know where he was. It was a tunnel with colorful sheer curtains hanging down around him. Under his feet was a soft and beautifully patterned carpet. He didn't have a choice but to follow the only path he had laid out for him.

At the very end of the tunnel, he pushed past the final curtain and stopped to gaze in amazement. He was in a huge chamber that was decorated in an alluring and sensual manner. It was dimly lit with lanterns and a strange yet comforting aroma filled the space. His eyes, of course, were more focused on what laid before him in the center of the room.

It was a nest of colorful pillows that were arranged together to form a makeshift bed. On the pillows lay his vassals but they were not dressed for business.

They were dressed for pleasure.

They wore matching harem girl outfits consisting of bikinis and sheer harem pants with veils covering the lower half of their faces. Kanu wore green while her sworn sister Ryuubi wore pink. Chou'un was dressed in white as Bacho was clad in blue. Finally, Ryofu was dressed in black and white. The girls wore accessories with their outfits. They wore earrings and necklaces, with gold bracelets around their wrists. They weren't wearing shoes. They had no need for them here.

The girls were looking at him expectantly with half-lidded eyes. Chou'un was beckoning him over with her finger and he could see Ryofu licking her lips under her see-through veil. It was like she was looking at him like he was some kind of tasty treat.

In the blink of an eye, Kanu and Ryuubi flanked him and helped him out of his coat before taking his arms, urging him over to the nest of pillows while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. They were promising him endless pleasure and he couldn't refuse nor resist, not when they were dressed like that. They just looked so enticing.

The two sworn sisters pushed him onto the pillows and the girls crawled all over him. They rubbed their hands over his body and rained kisses all over him. Ryuubi crawled on top of him and straddled him.

"Hope you like your surprise," she seductively spoke. She slowly undid his shirt and tossed it aside, rubbing her hands on his shoulders before leaning down and brushing up her covered lips over his.

He didn't protest and obliged them...repeatedly.

 _Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow~_

* * *

Nagata woke up from the dream, feeling flushed. He was drenched in sweat and he was pitching a tent.

"Seriously... _again_?"

He had been having similar dreams for several nights now with only subtle differences. The outfits and settings would always be different: school swimsuits in a locker room, playboy bunnies at his birthday, and catgirls in his bedroom. The girls would be dressed in different sexy costumes each time and each dream would involve vivid sexual acts.

It was getting hard for him to wake up and look them in the face without remembering his sexy dreams.

"OK, so I've got five girls to ask out on dates and they each need to be special." He blinked. "Wait, I also promised I'd spend time with Kara-chan and Rinrin." He scratched his head in frustration. "Ugh, this is giving me a headache! They never taught you how to date more than one girl at a time! Why didn't I play those dating sims when I had the chance? What am I gonna do? I need advice!" A lightbulb lit up in his head. "I got it!"

This whole harem arrangement was confusing him. He needed advice.

He decided to go speak with someone who knew how to handle this sort of thing.

He needed to go to Sou Gi.

* * *

" _Bonjour, mon ami!_ When told I had a visitor, I had not expected it to be you, _Monsieur_ Oda!" Marcus smiled jubilantly.

"Hey, Marcus. How have you been?" Nagata greeted politely. He had come over for a visit and was sitting with the flamboyant young man at a table. If there was anyone who could help him with his dilemma, it was Marcus Date, aka Bravo the Armored War God of Passionate Fury.

Marcus was an artist and the manager of the Chou Sisters, working hard to promote them. Members of the Chou Sisters' fan club also worked hard by selling merchandise. Part of the money they earned went towards funding the Chou Sisters. The rest went to Sousou's treasury. Fortunately, their fans were very generous with their copper pieces. Marcus' own paintings, which depicted the Chou Sisters gloriously, were also a popular item. They weren't exactly cheap, but plenty of fans were willing to pay a lot just to own an original piece by Marcus.

"Well, if you must know, the girls and I are doing fine. _C'est magnifique_ in fact. So, what brings you here seeking _moi_?"

"Actually, I was hoping if I could talk to you and maybe ask for some advice."

" _Pardon_? Advice from _moi_? What seems to be troubling you, _mon ami_?"

"Well, you're kinda like the only guy who can help me since you're the only one who's experienced with something like this," explained Nagata. He was a bit embarrassed to share something private like this, but he needed advice and needed it badly.

" _Pardon_?"

"I just found out I had a harem," Nagata confessed.

"Really now? A _harem_? And how could you just find out about this?" Marcus questioned, interested.

"The girls just confessed to me without warning. What's even more shocking is that they're willing to share me," Nagata answered. "And then Aisha just tells me she's OK with it. I couldn't believe she was alright with me having an actual harem."

"Truly, women are mysterious creatures. But from what I sense from you, this is quite the dilemma, is it not? Tell me, _Monsieur_ Oda, How do you feel about these girls?"

"Well, I care about them all very much. They've always been there for me, even when I'm at my lowest." The girls had looked after him while he was in a coma, and he was touched by their loyalty.

"So why is it so difficult to return the affection they so freely give you?" Marcus inquired.

"It's just that...I'm already in a relationship. I mean...Aisha's been my girlfriend since we confessed to each other, and I thought it would just be the two of us. Then the girls decided to drop this bomb on me, and I don't know how to handle it. If I accept, it feels like I'm cheating on her," Nagata admitted.

"Ah, now I understand," Marcus nodded.

"Yeah, so how do _you_ handle having four girlfriends at once, Marcus? I'm sure it must be a challenge."

" _Oui_ , it is, but the five of us manage to work something out. Truly, it is hard work. I need to consider the emotional needs of four distinct women, but if you have a heart big enough to love them and embrace their love in return, then everything just falls right into place," Marcus answered.

"Is that really it?" Nagata asked.

" _Oui_ , did you expect it to be complicated?"

"And what if this is actually some kind of test for my fidelity? What then?"

" _Monsieur_ Oda, you need to stop overthinking this. These _magnifique_ girls have given you their hearts. The least you can do is to give them yours in return," Marcus strongly urged him.

"But-!"

" _Non!_ " Marcus interrupted. "You need to stop thinking with _this_ ," Marcus said as he pointed to his temple, "And start thinking with _this_." He put a hand on his heart.

"Can it really be that simple?" Nagata asked with some doubt.

" _Non, non, non_. It may sound simple, _mon ami_ , but any romantic endeavor takes effort, especially one that is polyamorous in nature. Anything worth doing is worth doing right," Marcus winked.

"That's true," Nagata agreed with a nod.

" _Oui_ , and so rewarding! I mean the sex is _tres magnifique_! Have you ever made love to four women at once? Truly, it is a heavenly experience! It will blow your mind! And a few other things too." Marcus punctuated with two winks.

"A bit too much information there, buddy," Nagata grimaced awkwardly. "But I see your point."

" _Oui_ , I only speak from the heart. Anyway, it is fortunate you came. I was hoping I could speak to you as well. I've heard that you will be holding a Harvest Festival soon," Marcus stated.

"Yeah, it's just around the corner," Nagata replied.

"Would it be too much for me to ask if the Chou Sisters could perform at your Harvest Festival?" Marcus inquired.

"I'm sure they can. In fact, I bet Touka would love to have them there," Nagata answered.

" _Excellent! Excellent!_ My lovely songbirds will be happy to perform at your festival! _Merci beaucoup_."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, while you're here, could I also interest you in some merchandise?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"You're sure? I have some new paintings that would look lovely in your abode."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then how about if I have merchandise sold at the festival then?"

"That can be arranged."

" _Merci_."

"You're welcome. This was a good talk."

"Always happy to help a friend, _mon ami_. But before you go, let me give you a word of advice."

"Go ahead."

"Take care of them like they take care of you. Embrace their love with all of yours. After all, it is love that makes the world go round and it is what truly makes life so worth living."

"Thanks, Marcus. That's really beautiful."

" _Oui_ , I know. Now go and make them happy! Go! Go!" Marcus politely shooed Nagata away.

Later, Marcus informed the Chou Sisters that they would be performing at Shoku's Harvest Festival in Touka Village. So happy, the sisters each showered him with kisses, which he happily accepted.

After informing the Chou Sisters, he assembled the Yellow Turbans to give them the same news. While they were soldiers under his command, they were also fans of the Chou Sisters first and foremost. He told them that they were going to have a show in Touka Village, so they would need to prepare the props and materials to build the stage once they arrived there. They also needed to prepare the merchandise that they would sell. And as fans, the Yellow Turbans feared to disappoint their idols. So, without any argument, they set to work with preparing everything. Marcus wanted everything to be perfect.

Before his arrival, the Chou Sisters had to schedule their own shows and prepare their own props. Now, with him and the Yellow Turbans helping them, the girls could focus on their practice. They still wrote their own songs and did their own choreography, but Marcus would still help them.

He also told Chouryou Bun'en that they would be going to Touka Village. The female warrior was so happy that she hugged him. The visit gave her a chance to meet her idol Kanu once more, maybe even get herself a sparring match or two with the legendary Black-Haired Warrior Goddess.

Truly, Marcus had a really busy day and he would have more busy days ahead of him as he helped the Chou Sisters prepare for their next show.

As he entered his personal bedroom to rest after a hard day's work, he was surprised to see that he wasn't alone. Lying on the bed in provocative poses and scantily dressed were Chouryou Bun'en, Chokaku, Choho, and Choryo. Chouryou even had her hair down, making her look even more alluring.

"Good evening, Marcus-kun," Chokaku purred, giving him a sultry look with bedroom eyes.

"Well, well, well. What's the occasion, ladies?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, you know. Just happy that you got us another gig," said Choho with a sweet smile.

"We wanted to reward you," added Choryo in her usual monotone.

"Yeah, so get your sexy ass over here!" Chouryou demanded roughly. The Chou Sisters could be subtle, but Chouryou was a straightforward type of girl. That was an attractive quality in Marcus' book.

Marcus smiled as he walked over to the bed and removed his shirt. Once he was within reach, the girls grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. He lay on his back, looking up at the girls. He was at their mercy as they leered at him like a delicious piece of meat. He was utterly helpless as the girls began to touch him.

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" he challenged as he surrendered himself to them.

It was going to be a long night, but it would be a really, really good night for all of them. It was a good thing he had some stamina-increasing tea ready on hand.

He was going to need it.

" _TRES BI~EN~!"_

* * *

 **KRC:** And so begins this little sweet side story arc I'd like to call "Romance in the Shoku Kingdom". I actually never thought to write a romance side story. I thought I could fit it into the main story, but then there was so much happening there. Anyway, this side story serves as a way to explore Nagata's new relationship with the girls. Of course, from what you can see, Karasu is not happy. Not happy at all.

 **TFP:** And now we see that the Harem Route has begun. See? That wasn't just some comedic relief which got dropped into the story for fun. Nagata has truly begun taking in the rewards as part of his kingship, rather than just the responsibility. He's reluctant, if only because of what he considers proper. Still, for the ladies he loves, he's going to give it his best.


	2. Heart 2: Shuri

**KRC: Early Warning. THERE WILL BE A LEMON SCENE.**

* * *

 **Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 2: Shuri**

* * *

Komei admired herself in the mirror. She no longer had the stature of a little girl. She was taller now, and more filled out, with actual curves. She also had long blonde hair that fell behind her like a golden waterfall.

She wasn't one to brag, but she was absolutely gorgeous now. No longer would she have to envy the other girls for their beauty. Now she was just as beautiful as them.

As she continued to admire herself in the mirror, a man walked up behind her and gently put his hands around her waist. She gasped at the contact but she relaxed as it was a familiar one. It was her beloved.

"Admiring yourself, Shuri?" her beloved asked.

"Just taking a moment to make sure this is real," she answered.

"It is. It's just amazing how much you changed from your growth spurt," her beloved admired. "You've become quite the woman."

"Well... not quite yet," she said mysteriously as she turned in his grasp so she could face him. "There's still one last thing before I can officially become a woman."

"Oh, what is it?" he asked.

Komei swiftly disrobed and now stood nude in front of her beloved. He gave her an appreciative look which she adored.

"Take me," she demanded softly and he quickly scooped her up in a bridal carry style, taking her to bed. "And please, be gentle, Nagata-sama."

"Anything you want, Shuri."

"Hawawa...Nagata-sama~" she sang.

Their lips made contact in a deep and passionate kiss.

She was in bliss...

* * *

"KYAA!"

Komei immediately woke up from her dream. She had woken up at the good part when things were just starting to get hot and steamy.

She tried to keep her breathing steady. Her face was flushed and she was covered in sweat. Her dream felt so real. She could feel his touch on her skin, his breath on her, and she could remember how soft his lips felt when they touched hers. She could almost taste them and she licked her lips as she recalled the kiss they shared in her dream.

With a sigh, Komei looked down at the book she had been reading before she went to bed. It was one of her novels with a very explicit chapter.

"I really should stop reading those kinds of books before I go to bed," Komei murmured to herself as she tried to calm herself.

Compelled by her dream, she patted her chest and sulked. She was still flat as a board. While the presence of Chouhi and Chinkyuu made her feel better since she was no longer the only flat-chested officer in Nagata's faction, she still couldn't help but feel envious of the other girls who had full grown figures.

Even worse was that she had feelings for her lord, Nagata Oda. Unfortunately, with her childish figure, there was no way he would ever look at her as a woman. To him, she was just like a little sister.

When, oh when, was she ever going to grow up and fill out like a real woman!?

As it was morning, Komei didn't see a point in going back to sleep. She always woke up early so she could get started on her work. It was her routine and she wasn't one to break her routine.

"I wonder if Nagata-sama's awake yet," she said to herself. She best get ready and check on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the object of Komei's affection, Nagata, sat in a meditative pose under a tree. His expression was an odd mix of deep concentration and tranquility. His eyes were closed, but his mind was completely focused.

A slight breeze blew and a leaf came loose from the tree. It slowly descended until it reached Nagata's eye level.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he instantly stood on one knee with both swords drawn in a flash. The leaf was cut into three parts and all three pieces were carried by the wind. Exhaling, Nagata sheathed his swords and once again entered a meditative state. The twin katana he carried were forged by a local blacksmith based on Nagata's own specifications. They weren't authentic Japanese katana, but they were close enough. The scabbards even had his Gaim symbol on them.

Kendo, the way of the sword, was something Nagata had practiced for years. Truth be told, his mother had hoped he would pick up on her fighting style, but he never quite as proficient as her when it came to fighting barehanded. He still practiced unarmed combat, but he much preferred fighting with a sword. The idea of using the sword as a tool to protect was a noble one and he tried to live up to it. He would never raise a sword unless it meant protecting someone, either himself or someone under his protection. He would never raise his sword against someone who was innocent and could not fight back.

Another concept Nagata tried to practice and live by was Bushido. He had, in fact, explained it to Kanu during one of their conversations.

In total, there were seven virtues in Bushido: rectitude, courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honor and loyalty. Associated to these virtues were filial piety, wisdom, and care for the aged.

Nagata couldn't help but feel that he was deceiving everyone who believed he was the prophesied **Messenger of Heaven**. He wanted to tell them that he came from the future in an alternate universe, but they would probably misunderstand him. So, he decided to try and live up to the name and play along.

He was still sincere about how he felt about his friends and he stayed so he could protect them. The RinJyuKen Akugata and the Genesis Riders were still a threat that needed to be dealt with. Fortunately, the alliance between the Armored War Gods and their affiliated factions would be able to defeat them.

Though things seemed peaceful now, he had an ominous feeling that things would only get worse before they got better. Like the calm before the storm.

* * *

Komei stepped into the garden with a book in hand. She spotted her lord meditating under a tree. He looked so focused. A soft breeze blew and she saw a single leaf fly over to him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he got up on one knee. He drew his swords swiftly and sliced the leaf to three pieces. It was a stunning display of swordsmanship. Afterward, he exhaled and inhaled before returning to his meditative state.

A part of her wanted to continue watching but then another part needed to deliver the book she had found. It was something he had requested from her.

She stepped over to Nagata and called his name, "Nagata-sama."

Nagata opened his eyes and smiled at the blonde. "Oh, Shuri. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. Excuse me, but were you meditating?" Komei asked.

"My teacher taught me how to meditate with my sword, 'Be one with the blade' as he called it," Nagata explained.

"He sounds like a wise man."

"He is. Even when he was busy knocking me down while we sparred, he always found time to give me some words of wisdom."

"I see. Oh, here, Nagata-sama. I got the book you asked for," she said as she handed it over to him. He took the book and read the title. He nodded in approval.

"Yup, this is the one. Thanks, Shuri." He then surprised her by holding her shoulder and kissing her forehead. It was an affectionate gesture and a way to show his thanks. However, her reaction was way more severe.

Instantly, the young girl's face went completely red as she froze and steam blew out from her ears. She then collapsed on the grass, in a daze.

"Oi! Shuri! Shuri! Are you OK!?" Nagata panicked as he tried to shake her awake.

"Hawawawawa~"

* * *

Komei awoke to find herself sitting up against the tree. Looking up, she looked around and spotted Nagata. He was performing his kata in the garden.

It was such an amazing sight. The strong strokes, his exclamations as he performed each movement, and the power he put into every swing.

She watched as he performed a vertical swing and then sheathed his sword before drawing his sword again to perform a diagonal swing. He then performed a thrust and pulled back to perform a swing. He then spun and thrust again before pulling back to kick.

This was how he practiced so his movements did not become rusty.

Finally, he finished the set by sheathing his sword before kneeling and closing his eyes. He then stood up and looked over to her. She blushed as he got up and walked over.

"You're awake." He noticed with a smile. "That's good. I was getting worried."

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Actually, you were passed out," Nagata corrected. "It was strange. You suddenly lost consciousness for no reason."

"Passed out?" Komei wondered and then she blushed as she recalled Nagata kissing her forehead.

"You look red. Are you OK?" he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers to check her temperature. She instantly jumped to her feet. "Shuri?"

"Hawawawa! Forgive me, Nagata-sama! I m-must go! I-I have work to do!" Komei then dashed towards the castle and went inside.

Nagata blinked as she retreated and shook his head. "She really should stop reading those books. They are making her too high strung."

* * *

One week after the attack from the Venom Fists, Hoto and Suikyo came to visit Touka Village. When they arrived, Komei assigned herself as their tour guide and showed both her kohai and teacher around her home.

Suikyo was pleased to see Komei so happy. As Komei was an orphan with all her siblings scattered all over the place, the girl had been lonely and put all her attention into her studies to keep her mind off her loneliness. Now, she had a new family amongst the high-ranking officers of the Shoku Faction and Komei herself was the personal advisor of the Blue King of Shoku and the Musou Seiryuoh, Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword Gaim.

After the tour, Suikyo, Hoto, Komei, and Nagata were seated together in the garden's gazebo. Each of the occupants was nursing a warm cup of tea. On the table were snacks. Nagata had made simple donuts that were sprinkled with sugar. Nothing fancy, at least from where he was from, but the deep fried donuts that were covered in sugar were quite a novelty in this era. He was glad he learned how to make them and glad that they had the ingredients here so he could use to make donuts. He just missed chocolate-covered ones and jelly-filled ones.

"When I learned of what happened from Shuri's letter, I was so worried that I had to come," Suikyo said. Komei had sent a letter, reassuring her former teacher that everything was alright. However, due to her own maternal feelings, Suikyo just had to come and check up on her former disciple.

"Well, I can't fault you for worrying," said Nagata. "Shuri's like a daughter to you."

"I'm just so glad to see she is alright," Suikyo smiled.

"So am I," added Hoto.

"Suikyo-sensei...Hinari..." Komei uttered, touched by their concern.

"You've done well for yourself, Shuri. I'm so proud of you," Suikyo praised, causing Komei to blush.

"Thank you, Sensei," Komei accepted.

Nagata smiled as he watched their interaction. They really were like a family. Looking at Komei, he knew about how she was an orphan, and while she claimed to be happy, he knew what it felt like to be separated from family. After all, he had chosen to come here and would not be able to see his family again. Komei, on the other hand, had a chance to be with the woman who became like a mother to her. Hoto's presence would be helpful too.

"Suikyo-sensei, there's actually something I wish to ask you," said Nagata, his face set in a serious expression.

"What is it you wish to ask of me, Gaim-dono?" Suikyo asked.

"Isn't it lonely to be living so isolated on that mountain?" Nagata asked.

"I'm not lonely. I have Hinari here to keep me company," said Suikyo.

"Yes, but one day she would leave you," Nagata said. "I mean, a baby bird will grow up to leave the nest, like Shuri here. I bet Hoto wants to also see the world after she finishes her studies under you."

"I always encourage my students to seek out further knowledge," Suikyo agreed.

"But you would still miss them when they're gone, right?" Nagata asked. "Like any parent, you would miss them when you're all by yourself."

"What are you getting at, Gaim-dono?" Suikyo asked.

"Suikyo-sensei, would you like a position as a teacher in our new schoolhouse?" Nagata offered Komei and Hoto's mentor.

"A teacher? Here?" Suikyo asked, surprised. She had not expected him to make such a request.

"The children learn the craft of their parents, but their parents are too busy to teach them things like reading and writing, and other subjects that could help them. Aisha has been doing well with the help of the others, but she also has her own duties as one of my generals. So, I ask you, if you would like to stay and teach? I also extend my offer to allow Hoto to stay here with you," Nagata explained.

"That is an interesting offer. But what about my work? My research? Hoto's still my apprentice, after all," Suikyo replied.

"I'm sure Shuri can help Hoto with her studies as well, and maybe she could work for me and get some practical training as one of my strategists," said Nagata.

"Me!? A strategist!?" exclaimed Hoto.

"Do you doubt you can?" Nagata asked.

"I've studied books on military tactics and Sun Tzu's Art of War. I've also studied various military campaigns alongside my other studies," Hoto answered.

"But you lack any real-world experience. That's what I'm offering you here. You get to be one of my strategists. Shuri's done fine work, but if I had more guidance and capable advisors, I know my kingdom will flourish."

"You are asking for a lot, Gaim-dono," said Suikyo.

"That is why I am giving you both some time to consider my offer and give me your answers. Also, I'm inviting you both to stay here for the Harvest Festival."

"Thank you, Gaim-dono," Hoto and Suikyo said as they bowed their heads.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of work to catch up and my paperwork isn't going to do itself. I'll leave you all to catch up," said Nagata as he got up, bowed politely, and left to get his work done.

Komei watched Nagata go with a smile. He was so diligent, so hard working, and so handsome too. She out a sigh as she continued watching him.

Suikyo observed Komei's behavior and smiled.

"You've fallen in love, haven't you, Shuri?" Suikyo guessed. Komei gasped in response.

"You're in love?" Hoto gasped.

"Hawawawa! What? How would you know that, Sensei!?" Komei cried.

"Komei, I'm a woman. I know these things. Also, it's written all over your face," Suikyo pointed out.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, and I know what it's like," Suikyo told Komei.

"You-you do?" Komei replied.

"What it feels to be in love, to find the right man, I've been there before. Unfortunately, I never found the right man. I've had suitors before and was smitten a few times, but they never worked out," added Suikyo.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I can understand why you have fallen in love, but a person who lives with his kind of lifestyle does not live for very long. Eventually, an enemy will cut him down, and your heart will break. I don't ever want to see you get hurt like that."

"Nagata-sama won't die so easily," Komei declared firmly with conviction. He had nearly died, but he managed to recover and cheat death.

"Perhaps not, but people who fight in wars don't have a very long life expectancy. He was lucky this time, but luck eventually runs out. You have to prepare yourself for the worse. If he's gone, the heartbreak will cause you great pain. I just hope you'll be ready for that."

* * *

Komei was in her room, reading another romance novel. These books were a guilty pleasure of hers, but she just couldn't help herself. The stories were well written, and the romance between the hero and heroine always drew her in. But it was the love scenes that truly made her a fan of such work. She loved reading those scenes the most, but the fewer people knew about them the better. However, she still managed to share her love for these types of books with Hoto who was a fan herself.

Sometimes she would imagine herself playing out one of those scenarios with Nagata, doing _this_ and _that_ , and then she would blush and realize how embarrassing it was. She just hoped Nagata never caught her in the middle of one of her many sexual fantasies.

"SHURI!" Nagata barged into Komei's room and she yelped in shock.

"KYAA! HAWAWAWAWA!"

She tossed the book she was reading away and turned around to face her lord.

"Yes, Nagata-sama?" Komei asked once she recovered from her shock.

"I need advice," he pleaded.

"I am here for you, Nagata-sama. What kind of advice do you need?"

"How am I going to ask five girls out and take them on dates?" he asked.

Komei's eyes widened. " _Five_ girls...?" She recalled the confessions that she heard from the older girls during their last meeting. Honestly, she envied them for being brave enough to confess their feelings. Of course, they had an advantage of having full figures. Compared to them, she was shorter and had a small bust. She was already a teenager and yet she was still so flat and short!

"Shuri? Shuri, are you there?" Nagata asked.

"Huh?"

"You kinda zoned out on me there. So, think you can help me?" he asked.

"Of course, Nagata-sama!"

"Good. Now how about we head out and take a walk?" he asked.

"Oh, of course! I was hoping to go out and get a little fresh air myself," Komei beamed.

The two stepped out of the castle together. Internally, Komei cheered as she was alone with Nagata. She looked at his hand and she wanted to reach out and hold it.

"Hey, Shuri. How about we go grab some lunch?" Nagata offered and Komei quickly pulled her hand back.

"I'd love to have lunch with you," Komei beamed.

"Great."

The two arrived at a restaurant together and ordered their lunch. The restaurant was packed, but they lucked out and found an empty table. As they had their meal, Nagata told her about his situation.

"OK, so we've got Aisha, Touka, Sui, Sei, and Ren. Then there's the fact that I haven't spent any time alone with Rinrin and Kara-chan," listed Nagata.

"That's _seven_ people," Komei counted.

"Yup, and five of them are in love with me," Nagata sighed.

"The Harvest Festival is around the corner. Maybe that could help you," Komei suggested.

"You know, back when we were kids, Kara-chan would come visit and we would go to the summer festival together. It was nice to spend time with her and our friends. The fireworks display at the end of the festival was our favorite thing."

For a moment, a look of melancholy appeared on his face.

"Nagata-sama, what's wrong?" Komei asked.

"Just feeling a bit homesick," Nagata confessed, giving her a small smile.

Komei understood. Nagata gave up any chance of returning to his home when he chose to come back and stay here. He had given up so much so he could stay as their protector, risking his life to fight against the RinJyuKen so they could have peace.

"Do you ever regret giving up any chance of returning to your home?" Komei asked.

"I'd be lying if I said that it didn't suck sometimes," Nagata confessed. "When I first came here, all I wanted was to go back home. Then I realized that I was needed here, more than I ever was back in my realm. When I was sent back there, something just felt off. It was like a part of me was missing. I realized it was this place."

"But don't you wish you could go back?" she questioned.

He answered, "I do, and maybe someday I will find another way to get back to my world, but until that day comes we still have a lot of work to do. Our enemies are still out there, plotting, scheming, and I can't just abandon you to face them all by yourself. You're my family now too."

Komei was touched and she smiled at him. This was why she fell for him. He was so selfless, courageous, and noble. She just wished that he would look at her like how he looked at Kanu. Too bad all he saw when he looked at her was another little sister like Chouhi.

"So, anyway, about this whole harem situation. How should I go about it?" Nagata asked his advisor.

"Well, Nagata-sama, this doesn't seem like a very complicated issue to me," answered Komei.

"It doesn't?"

"It's all just a matter of spending time with them in order to strengthen this new bond, right? I would think it was obvious. You should just ask them out to go on a date with you."

"Well, it's not that simple for me. I mean, it wasn't easy for me to ask Aisha out the first time, Shuri. It's not really something I'm very experienced at," he confessed.

"It's not?"

"Yeah, back in my old world, I never really had anything you might call a romantic relationship. Never ever been on a date before I started dating Aisha," he added.

Komei gasped. "But how could that be? You're amazing! Any woman would be thrilled to be your romantic partner!"

"Well, I was kind of average back then. I also had hobbies that regular people found childish at my age. Girls just didn't find me all that attractive, I guess."

"Well, they're just fools if they couldn't see how amazing you are," she frowned with her arms crossed. "I mean, you have so many qualities that make you an ideal partner."

"Thanks, Shuri. I appreciate that," he smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"Well, anyway, if you've decided on how you want to ask the girls out on dates, then I could offer you some suggestions."

"By all means, Shuri. Suggest away."

What the two of them were unaware of was that a pair of eyes was watching them like a hawk.

* * *

Nagata returned to the castle with Komei after their lunch and talk. She really did help him out. Now it was time to implement the plan.

As he went to his room, he saw Iori waiting for him.

"So you asked Shuri for dating advice, huh?" Iori asked.

"Wait, how did you know?" Nagata asked.

"I was in the restaurant with Riri and Shion. You didn't see us since we were a couple of tables away, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on you two," Iori admitted. "So, did you ask for her advice or what?"

"Yeah," Nagata confirmed.

"You do realize she has a crush on you, right?" Iori asked.

"Wait, what?" Nagata reacted and Iori palmed his face.

"Shuri, our little strategist, has a schoolgirl crush on you. I think she's had it since she met you," Iori explained.

"She does? You're not joking, are you?" Nagata asked.

"I'm serious. How are you _this_ oblivious?"

"I never actually had any experience of a younger girl crushing on me before," Nagata answered lamely.

"Guess you couldn't recognize the signs."

"Crap...now what?"

"I guess you owe her a date now too."

He really did, didn't he? Their lunch could count as a date, but since he wasn't aware of her crush, then it didn't really count. There was a possibility that Iori was just messing with him, but why take the chance?

Great, now what?

* * *

 **(Warning: HOT LEMON SCENE!)**

It was time for bed for everyone. Everyone had already gone to sleep, except for our favorite married couple. They had both put Riri to bed and bid their daughter goodnight and were getting ready for bed themselves.

"So, how is Nagata-sama handling this new situation?" Kochu asked, amused.

"As good as anybody with no experience at handling this sort of thing," Iori answered.

"So, not very well then," she concluded.

"Exactly, and it's funny as hell to watch too," Iori snickered.

"Airen, you shouldn't be amused by someone's troubles," Kochu admonished.

"Oh, I know that, Koi, but it's hard for me to sympathize with someone who has at least five girls after him," he retorted.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Pffft," Iori responded dismissively. "As if I'm jealous, Koi. I have no reason to. I have a beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, wonderful friends, and a life I could only ever dream of. My life is good. Why should I ever be jealous?"

"Well, perhaps you would want to sleep with other women, Airen. I mean, you seemed attracted to Kikyo..."

"Only because I like mature women," he interjected. It was his quirk. He had a taste for older, more mature women. Kinda like fine wine. Kochu was more experienced and she showed him plenty of fun things they could do in bed together. "But I'm with you now. I have no intention of bringing another woman into our bed."

"Are you sure?" Kochu teased.

"Well, I won't have a problem if _you_ wanted another woman to join us," he smirked back before giving her a kiss. "So, is the rope too tight?"

"This is fine. Just be gentle, alright?" Kochu answered. She was lying in bed with a rope tied around her body in a very intricate pattern.

The two of them were going to have some fun with shibari (rope bondage) tonight. Completely nude with the rope tied around her in an erotic pattern, with even her hands restrained, Kochu was at her husband's mercy.

Iori disrobed and climbed on top of his tied up wife. "I promise. Now remember the safe word, right? The safeword is 'kiwis'." His hands roamed freely over her body, touching her smooth skin. When his hands came upon her breasts, he gave them a firm squeeze, making her gasp. He then started to play with them using his hands and mouth, squeezing, kissing, licking and sucking on them.

But he wasn't satisfied with just touching and tasting her like this. He wanted more, and he would take it.

He flipped his wife onto her front and pulled on the rope so she was on her knees. He spread her legs and positioned himself, keeping a grip on the rope binding her.

"And here we go."

He thrust his sword straight into her defenseless womanhood in one stroke. Kochu arched her back at the rough intrusion, which was how she liked it. But then it started to get better as he started pounding into her. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in their room, along with their yells.

Neither of them was interested in making love quietly tonight.

"OH, YES! AIREN! YES! TAKE ME! TAKE ME!"

"Say my name, Shion! SAY MY NAME!" He spanked her, causing her to gasp and cry out. "SAY MY NAME!" He pounded her harder and harder.

"OH, IORI! IORI! YES! DO ME! DO ME HARDER! YES! THAT'S IT! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Iori reached down and gripped her breasts as he pounded against his wife. Sweat beaded on their bodies as the smacking sound of flesh against flesh grew louder. He fondled and groped her, nibbling, licking and kissing her skin. Kochu was at his mercy as he had his way with her. She was completely helpless.

The situation, combined with what Iori was doing to her, was pushing her over the edge. Her face was flushed and her tongue hung out as she drooled. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and went rigid as she came.

"I'M CUMMING!" she screamed.

Once her orgasm passed, Kochu collapsed flat on the bed, a sweating, drooling mess. She felt so full with his seed inside of her. It was the best feeling ever.

Iori didn't give her much time to recover as he flipped her over. He hovered over her, with a look that promised a very intense night.

"We're not done yet, Koi," he said as he pinched her right nipple and tugged on the rope, causing her to gasp loudly. "Remember that night we had after I returned?"

"...Yes..." she answered weakly.

"Well, I couldn't walk straight for a whole day because of how sore I was after that. Now, it's time I paid you back. You're not going to be getting much sleep tonight, Koi. I promise you that," he threatened with playful evilness.

He spread her legs, gripped her hips and speared her right to the hilt. Kochu screamed as she arched her back.

Oh, yes. It was going to be a long night for her indeed.

He plowed into her, over and over. His hands grasped her breasts and she let out a passionate gasp as he groped and fondled them.

"Airen..." Kochu panted. "You really do love my breasts...don't you?"

Iori smiled. "Of course. I love everything about you, your breasts just happen to be one of my favorite things I love about you." And to prove it, he lowered himself and took a nipple between his lips and sucked. Kochu moaned as he suckled on one breast while he played with the other using his hand. He alternated between both breasts, giving them equal attention. Rising again, he gripped her waist and moved his hips frantically back and forth.

Finally, he went rigid and buried himself deep inside of her as he let loose his seed. Kochu moaned as he filled her again. He collapsed forward, his face landing between her breasts. Her face was flushed and her bangs were matted to her forehead because of the sweat.

Of course, Kochu wouldn't be getting any rest as her husband wasn't quite done with her yet. Rising up on his hands and knees, he leered at her. He took hold of her shoulders and lifted her up so their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. He then crawled up to her body and took hold of her breasts. He pressed them together and slid his manhood between them.

Sometimes during lovemaking, Kochu would use her mouth and breasts to get him hard and ready. She would use them to get him ready for Round 2, and Round 3...and further. He was getting himself ready for Round 3 and he wanted to enjoy himself with her breasts.

Once his manhood returned to full length and hardness, he gently lifted Kochu's body up. He went into a sitting position and sat her on his lap. She wrapped her legs around him as he held her hips before lowering her down on him.

He thrust upwards as Kochu rocked her hips back and forth. She was still tired from her last two orgasms, but she still had the stamina for one more round. This time they had full eye contact as they gazed at each other lovingly. He kissed and licked her neck and she let out a moan of pleasure. He then crushed his lips against hers as they picked up speed.

Kochu felt her climax rising up and before long she felt her core erupt as she arched her back. He held her close as he shot his seed into her again, coating her inner walls. She was so full that she was leaking his thick white seed.

It was enough as Iori fell backward with Kochu lying on top of him. He gently stroked her hair out of her face to look into her eyes.

This wasn't lust, at least not completely. This was true love. It was how they could do these things. They loved each other so much that they couldn't have enough of each other. Iori gently pushed Kochu off him so he could undo the bindings. Once the rope was undone, he tossed it aside. He saw the rope left a pattern all over her smooth skin. He gently ran his hand over the sensitive markings and she hissed.

"That...was...great..." smiled Kochu as her heart still raced.

"Definitely one of the best," he agreed. "Now, how about we get some rest?"

"Weren't you going to punish me?" she purred seductively.

"Oh, I think I've punished you enough for tonight, Koi." He pulled the blanket over them and held his wife close. To think his true love would be this wonderful woman lying in bed with him.

* * *

 **KRC:** So, now Nagata is made aware of Komei's crush on him. But that's not important right now. Right now, what's important, is deciding who gets to go on a date with Nagata in the next chapter. Also, how hot was the lemon scene? Was it kinky? Well, I couldn't have Komei and Nagata do it, could I? So, I decided to show how Iori and Kochu do it. Well, boring doesn't at all describe their sexual activity. But if you watch how Iori didn't withdraw during his orgasm, you know Kochu's going to get pregnant, right? Will she, though? We need to wait and find out.

 **TFP:** Ha, you all thought this was just going to be a tame chapter with Nagata talking with Komei? Well, surprise! As for the action, anyone who knows the KM universe knows Kochu is perverted in herself, even if she is good at not showing it, she doesn't outright hide it either just like the time when she drooled and had a nosebleed at the same time when she saw her husband grow into a titan in S308 when he obtained the Ultra Budou Lockseed to become Ultra Ryugen.


	3. Heart 3: Aisha

**Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 3: Aisha**

Before Nagata made any decision, he would ask his friends for their opinions. They would discuss and argue, go back and forth, before finally coming to a resolution. It was how their Round Table System worked and it worked well. Everyone was equal, everyone had a voice, and they could call him out if he made any errors in judgment.

Now he was about to make a decision that would affect his relationship with the others. It should be simple since the girls had already decided, but he needed time to think this through. He needed additional perspective.

He decided he needed to ask someone else whose life would change when he finally made his decision.

He needed to speak to Kanu, his vassal, his general, his advisor, his girlfriend, and his lover. And to do that, he was going to ask her out on a date. It had been quite some time since they last went out as a couple. Their work really didn't leave much room for them to go out on dates. The only time they could act like a couple was in the privacy of their own rooms whenever they got intimate.

Standing in front of the door to her room, Nagata took in a deep breath. He had processed everything right after the girls dropped the bomb on him. He could've spoken to any of them right now, but it was important that he spoke to her first.

He knocked on the door and spoke, "Aisha, it's me. Can I come in?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Kanu answered, "You may enter, Nagata-sama."

He gently pushed the door open to see Kanu. She was sitting in front of her dressing mirror with a hair brush. Her hair was down and from where he stood the lustrous black locks shone brightly. It was truly a beautiful sight. It was amazing that Kanu could keep her hair so long without it getting damaged after all the fights she must've been through. It was something to be proud of.

Kanu stopped brushing and turned to him. There was something lovelier than her hair. It was her smile and her eyes. She was truly gorgeous. Why nobody else could see that was just insane. She truly deserved her title as the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter. No, she was the Beautiful Black-Haired War _Goddess_. That was a title befitting the girl he loved.

"Did you wish to speak with me, Nagata-sama?" she asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to take you out to dinner tonight," he informed her. "So, are you free tonight? I mean, if not, we could go tomorrow or some other time..."

Kanu smiled. "I would love to go out to dinner with you tonight, Nagata-sama."

Nagata smiled happily. "That's great. I'll pick you up at sundown, OK? I'll make sure to wear something nice."

"And I will as well," Kanu responded with a smile that made him blush. Good Heavens, she was so beautiful. Right now, he so wanted to kiss her, but that could wait.

At sundown, Nagata approached Kanu's door to pick her up for their date. He had picked a few flowers from the garden to make a bouquet. He wasn't exactly good at flower arranging, but he was pretty well-versed at finding the right combination of flowers based on their colors. For their date, he was dressed in his usual garments but without one of his personal haori coats. He wasn't going out as the _Musou Seiryuoh_ or the _Blue King of Shoku_. Tonight he would be going out as just Nagata Oda.

Nagata gently tapped on the door with his knuckles and said, "I'm here, Aisha."

The door opened and Kanu stood in the doorway. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing the beautiful white dress he had bought for her and the hairpin. She looked absolutely gorgeous and radiant. Like some kind of princess in a fairy tale. However, she was no dainty princess. Given the opportunity, she could kick butt. She wasn't known as an infamous Bandit Hunter for being a sweet and delicate girl.

Some ignorant people may equate femininity for weakness, but Nagata knew plenty of feminine women who could be strong. His Mom was a prime example. He had witnessed one time how she absolutely destroyed her punching bag, literally. She had to get a much sturdier one to replace it. She had fiery fists of steel, and while he hadn't exactly excelled at hand-to-hand combat, he had the basics down and could still fight while unarmed thanks to her teachings.

And then there was his Okaasan. She was a woman with strong ideals that would not waver. She had a strong heart who believed in goodness and justice and that doing a good deed was its own reward. He probably inherited her ideals without realizing it.

Nagata was still speechless as he looked at Kanu but recovered quickly. He had faced danger without flinching, so taking his girlfriend out on a date shouldn't be a problem. He just wished they could've gone out more often.

"Aisha, you look beautiful," he complimented. "You make me feel a little underdressed, though."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Nagata-sama," she returned the compliment as she brushed off some dust on his shoulder.

"Oh, these flowers are for you," he said hastily as he presented them to her. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like they were going out on their first date. Maybe he was just nervous about what they would be talking about.

"Thank you," Kanu accepted the flowers. "These are lovely."

"Well, so are you," he responded. It was a cheesy line, but then again his experience with romance was limited to his relationship with Kanu. He was just parroting lines he heard from movies or read in books. With no other resources, he used only what he had.

It was a miracle that it worked judging from the smile she gave him. He offered his hand to her and she took it. Walking hand-in-hand, the two stepped down the hallway to head to their date. None noticed as a dark shadow seemed to be spying on them before it faded from sight.

Since Nagata took over, the village had grown and expanded. The wall surrounding the village had to be torn down and rebuilt to make up more space for the new inhabitants that moved here, their growing families, and also the new businesses that appeared. One of those businesses was a restaurant that just opened recently. Initially, the owner was hesitant about starting his business in this village as he heard monster attacks were common. However, he finally decided that whatever danger the village fell under would not be a problem as it was protected by three Armored War Gods: Gaim, Ryugen, and Idunn.

They were greeted politely by the staff and brought over to a table with two seats. Already, menus were placed in front of them and the waitress who would be serving them told them that she would return once they were ready to order. The waitresses were all pretty young girls and dressed in short-skirted qipaos. They wore matching ox-horn hairstyles as part of the uniform. The owner insisted that the waitresses wore their hair in that manner.

The establishment, known as _**Lau's Flower Garden**_ **,** was a pretty new restaurant but had already gotten so popular. The place was packed, and it was only luck that allowed Nagata to book a table. He did have to pay extra, but it was worth it. The place had beautiful lanterns to provide lighting, beautiful tapestries hanging from the walls as decoration, and also lovely waitresses to serve and entertain customers. All in all, it was the perfect place for a date.

But Nagata didn't just ask Kanu out to spend some quality time with her. He brought her out here so he could discuss something important with her.

"I've been meaning to come here since it opened," Nagata said.

"I can see why." Kanu narrowed her eyes at the waitresses as they flirted with the male customers.

"Aisha, come on. It's not like that. Why would I settle for an eye candy when I got you?"

Kanu's expression softened. "You're right, Nagata-sama. Please, forgive me."

"Hey, it's alright to be jealous. I kinda find that touching," he smiled at her. He looked down at the menu and he scanned the items along with the prices. He gawked a bit at how expensive the dishes were and realized he would go home with a much lighter wallet, but at least he got to treat Kanu to a nice dinner.

However, he couldn't stall any further. He needed to get this off his chest.

"Aisha, you know why I asked you out, right?" Nagata asked.

"You wished to speak with me in private," she concluded.

"Yes, it's about this whole harem thing. Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" he questioned.

"But we did tell you," she reminded.

"No, you just dropped it in my lap. There was no discussion, nothing to ease me into it. You just dropped something heavy right on me and hoped for the best," he clarified.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I'm not upset with you, Aisha. I'm just surprised, that's all. It's just that you're my first girlfriend ever. I never had a relationship with a girl before," he explained. "I just thought it would be just the two of us, you know?"

"Just the two of us?" she repeated and he nodded.

"Believe me. It was nice to have someone I could confide with, someone I could hold in my arms and kiss, someone who would be there when I opened my eyes in the morning," he described. "I was afraid it wouldn't be real."

"This is real, Nagata-sama," she reassured him, placing her hand on his.

"I know," Nagata nodded as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "While I was 'asleep', I had a dream. It was probably the best dream I ever had. You were there, my family was there, and so was everyone else, but what made it the best dream ever was that my parents were there."

"You dreamt of your parents?" Kanu asked and he nodded to confirm.

"My _birth parents_ to be exact. It felt so real. I was living a whole other life with them. They were right there and it was like they were never gone."

"And what else? You said we were in your dream."

"Yes, and not just you, but everybody. We were living in a peaceful world where we got to be happy and not worry about anything. There were no wars, no bandits to fight, and certainly no monsters terrorizing innocent people. And then, at the end, I dreamt that..." Nagata trailed off, blushing, with a smile.

"What did you dream about?" Kanu asked anxiously.

"We were married," he finished.

"M-m-married!?" Kanu stammered, shocked.

"Yes, you and I were married and everyone was there to congratulate us. There was my Mom, my Okaasan, my Dad, my Otousan, my godmothers, all our friends...it was the happiest moment of my life," he confessed as he gazed into her eyes. "I realized that my greatest desire was to spend the rest of my life with _you_ , Aisha."

Kanu was touched. His deepest desire was to spend the rest of his life with her as a married couple. Now she was starting to feel guilty.

"You're right. I should've been more forthcoming about this," she realized apologetically.

"Why did you agree to share me with the others?" he asked.

"I've realized how the others feel about you. You should've noticed as well from the way they behave. They've even shown you how they felt about you," Kanu explained. "I wasn't comfortable with the idea either at first, to be honest."

"Then why did you agree?" he asked.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to them," she answered firmly. "They are my sisters-in-arms, my family. It would be selfish of me to keep you to myself, not to mention dishonorable."

Nagata realized where Kanu was coming from. She grew up with different ideals and sensibilities. She grew up in a world where it was normal for high ranking lords to have more than one wife. She didn't just agree to this out of a sense of duty either. She agreed because she loved the girls and wanted them to experience the same happiness she had with him.

And he was starting to realize something as well. He was also starting to develop feelings for the girls as well. He was just too oblivious to see it before.

"Aisha, while I was unconscious, I wasn't just dreaming about our future together," he responded.

"There's more?" she asked.

"Do you remember the day I vanished?" he asked and Kanu nodded. She remembered it clearly.

"The tournament," she recalled. It had broken her heart when he vanished with the others. Her sisters-in-arms were also hurt by his disappearance. They all thought he was gone forever.

"All I could think about was you and I wondered if you all were OK. It was my feelings for you that convinced me to come back, and it was my feelings for you all that brought me back from the brink of death and create a miracle," Nagata added. He took out the Ryujin Key and showed it to her. "This key is the manifestation of the power from the Seal of Heaven combined with my feelings."

"It's beautiful," she admired. "So this is the power you used to defeat Braco."

"He was using the Seal of Heaven. I decided the only way to beat him was with something a bit more. This key is the only way for me to unlock that power you saw me use," Nagata explained.

"It's amazing that so much power can be contained in something so small," Kanu awed.

"Just like the Lockseeds," he agreed. "But this key is different. It was forged by my feelings and the bonds I have made with everyone. Emotions and bonds, they can be quite a powerful thing. They can drive our actions in the most unexpected direction."

"Nagata-sama, what are you trying to say?" Kanu asked.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I might be willing to give this harem thing a shot. I'm just asking if you're really OK with it, that's all."

"Nagata-sama, I insist. You have the biggest heart I know. I'm sure there's enough space there for others to experience the happiness we have."

"I'm just afraid I might mess up, that's all."

"You won't. I know you won't. Speaking from experience, I know you will be able to make all of us very happy," she said with the utmost confidence.

"I guess we just need to hope that it'll all turn out OK, huh?"

"Exactly."

The waitress came back. "Are you both ready to order?"

"We are," Nagata and Kanu answered.

With a weight lifted off his heart, Nagata was going to enjoy a pleasant evening with his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Back in Season 4, "Alliance of the Armored War Gods", there was originally a lemon scene in Chapter 7: "Flowers of Time". I didn't post it with the chapter because it was T-Rated. However, because of the nature of this fic, I decided it would be good to post it here as a lemon scene. So, I present to you the unpublished lemon scene from "Alliance of the Armored War Gods Chapter 7: Flowers of Time".**

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nagata-sama..."

They shared another kiss as Nagata slowly slipped off Kanu's robe. He paused for a moment as he looked into Kanu's eyes. The girl was lying under him, blushing. He was blushing too. For the two of them, this was going to be a first and once they went through with it there would be no turning back.

"What's wrong, Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked. She was feeling vulnerable, completely exposed, and he was being unnecessarily cruel by making her wait.

"Aisha, I'm a virgin," he told her.

"So am I," she confirmed.

"Really, I've never done this before," he confessed. "I've seen videos..."

"What are videos?" she asked.

"Moving pictures-anyway, I may not know exactly what I'm doing but I know how to do it. I just hope I don't mess up," he said. Kanu reached up and caressed his face.

"Then let us learn together, intimately," she offered and Nagata nodded before he slowly pulled down the top part of her robe. He stared at her breasts as a self-conscious Kanu put her arms in front of her chest to hide them in embarrassment. "Please, do not stare at me like that."

"Sorry. It's just that you're so beautiful," he told her. He gently pried her arms apart and leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, closing her eyes blissfully. His hands went and slid along her arms, stopping at her shoulders before sliding down to cup her breasts. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his hands gently caress and squeeze her breasts.

"Nagata-sama..." moaned Kanu as she felt her master gently groping her. He kissed her cheek and began planting kisses along her neck. "Oh...Nagata-sama..."

Nagata couldn't believe what he was doing. If he suddenly woke up and this turned out to be a dream then he would be really pissed off. However, nothing indicated that this was a mere dream. The scent, the taste, and even the sensation were all too real to be anything but a dream. He then looked down at the lower part of her robe. She was still wearing panties, which would get in the way of what they were going to do. It was possible to stop before either of them went too far and went all the way, but neither wanted to. Their desire for each other was too great.

Nagata focused his attention back on her breasts and kissed them before taking a nipple between his lips. Kanu gasped and arched her back, pressing herself against him. His other hand massaged her other breast and Kanu's head turned to the side, eyes closed as she began to breathe heavily. Nagata looked up from her breath. The sight was quite erotic. The only time he had seen such an expression was on a porn video he had seen online. Then there was the time his friends got together and watched a pornographic movie together.

None of them had girlfriends so they were all just virgins. Well, pretty soon, he would no longer be a virgin. He just had to make sure he didn't disappoint Kanu. While his friends watched the movie, Nagata observed everything the man did to the woman and was putting them into practice. This was the first step: foreplay.

He removed his mouth from her breast and looked up at Kanu's flushed face. ' _Kami, she looks so hot right now._ ' She was sweaty and her heart thundered in her chest. She was also half naked. ' _Well, she can't be the only one who's naked._ ' He undid his belt and slid off his robe, revealing his underwear. Kanu looked up at her lord's toned physique. He had definitely gained some muscle definition since the day they met. He used to be rather slim but now he had a more athletic build. Kanu licked her lips as she gazed up at her master. Why did he look so delicious right now?

Nagata pulled Kanu up into a sitting position and put his arms around her, pulling her into another passionate kiss. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and the pressure felt good. She put her arms around him and kissed him back.

As they kissed, his hands moved to the belt holding her robe together and he removed it letting the outfit slip off her body to reveal her in nothing but her panties. He mused how modern bras and panties could exist in this era before but he then forgot about it. It was just one of the things different from the Ancient China he learned about, like how the legendary heroes of the Three Kingdoms were now female.

He then gently lay Kanu down and helped her to remove her panties, revealing her natural beauty to him. She felt vulnerable to be exposed this way but she also felt comforted and safe since she was in the presence of her lord.

Nagata gazed down on her and his own boxers felt very restrictive. His erection was stretching the front of his boxers. Of course, Kanu's body was beautiful and he couldn't help but be turned on by the sight. The two of them were close to the point of no return.

He had his clothes folded and placed on the bedside table and reached into his pants to pull out his wallet. Kanu wondered what he was doing and saw him take out a strange, square-shaped package. It appeared so thin and unimportant, so why did he postpone their consummation to take it out.

A few weeks before Nagata had gone on that fateful field trip to the museum, his friends had dared him to go to a convenience store and buy a box of condoms. Embarrassed, but not willing to look like a wimp among his friends, Nagata reluctantly accepted the challenge.

It had been embarrassing since there was a girl working at the checkout counter. As he made his purchase, he refused to make eye contact out of embarrassment. After handing his money over, he grabbed the condoms and rushed out of the store. He didn't even wait to get his change.

He still kept that box of condoms and even had one condom kept inside his wallet, the same wallet that he had the day he came to the era of the Three Kingdoms. He had been saving it for a special occasion. Now, the condom was going to be used on the night he lost his virginity.

He ripped the wrapping open with his teeth and then he pulled it out before he reached down into his underwear. One of the things he also looked up online was how to properly put a condom on. It was on YouTube and the demonstration was done with a banana. Still, he knew what he was doing. It was a simple procedure.

Once he was sure he had the condom on, he slid out of his boxer shorts and tossed them over his shoulder to hover over Kanu. She would've asked what he had been doing but then she looked down at his erection and gasped. She was a virgin in a lot of ways so this was her first time seeing a healthy male member. Chou'un would brag about different sizes from her past exploits so Kanu knew that her lord was a healthy, virile young man.

"I'm going to put it in, Aisha," he told her reassuringly. "It...It might hurt..." To Nagata, that was the most unfair thing about male and female virginities. When a man lost their virginity, there was no pain. When a woman lost their virginity, there was pain and blood. He really didn't want to hurt Kanu. Kanu reached up and caressed his face and their eyes met with her loving gaze looking into his eyes.

"It will be alright since it's you," Kanu told him. Ever since she set out on her path to fight bandits, she never once thought she would ever find love. In fact, she had left behind her identity as a girl to be a warrior. However, she was still only mortal and still subject to her emotions. Occasionally, she would meet some attractive young man but they were intimidated by her instead. That fake Ryuubi had also made her heart flutter, but those were just moments of infatuation. What she felt for her lord was more than that. She knew it was love.

Nagata gulped and began to take the plunge, both figuratively and literally. He pressed the tip of his manhood against her womanhood's entrance and watched as Kanu let out a groan. He then slowly pressed on, burying his cock inch by inch into her before he was finally buried inside. The sensation was like a quick electric shock to his nerves and not an unpleasant zap. It was amazing as she was squeezing him tight. Though, she lacked a hymen. He then realized that all her time practicing martial arts and riding on horseback had taken care of it.

He looked at Kanu's face and saw her mouth open and eyes squeezed shut as she clenched the sheets beneath her. His sword felt amazing and her sheathed felt filled. He leaned down, caressing her face, and then he kissed her deeply.

He had come this far so there was no turning back. He began to move his hips and Kanu made very sexy noises as he did. He also began to grunt as she put her legs around him and urged him on as her own hips moved to follow his rhythm. He was going slowly first. While the pornographic videos had been the hardcore kind, full of rough fucking, this was different.

They were making love. Kanu opened her eyes and looked into his, putting her hands on his shoulders as he held her hips.

"We are one, Nagata-sama," she told him and he nodded in agreement before he continued. Kanu bit her lower lip as sensations she never felt before assaulted all her nerves. She had never once felt such pleasure and she couldn't believe it was her Nagata-sama who was giving her this pleasure. It felt like a wonderful dream and she did not want to wake up from it.

Being a virgin, and since this was his first time, Nagata really didn't know how to control himself when the pleasure took over. His rhythm picked up speed, causing the bed to creak under them. Kanu was also feeling the pleasurable sensation increase with each second as her master continued to pump in and out of her. The need for release grew stronger as they clung to each other tightly. They then shared one last kiss and that was when Kanu had her orgasm, her very first but not her last. It was only a few moments later when Nagata also had his own release and filled his condom with his seed.

They stayed in that position, panting softly, hearts hammering in their chests and their bodies soaked in sweat. Kanu then looked up and smiled up at him before pulling him down for another kiss. The lovemaking they had participated in together was more intense than any training she had done. However, she also hungered for more. He extricated himself from her and lay down beside her. He looked down at his flaccid manhood and the now used condom. He removed the condom and briefly wondered what to do with it before he carelessly tossed it under the bed. Nobody would know it was there.

Kanu rolled over to cuddle with him and he put his arms around her. He then took hold of the blanket and pulled it over to cover them. Slowly, soothed by each other's presence, they began to drift to sleep, nestled in each other's arms, keeping themselves warm.

* * *

 **KRC:** Looks like Nagata is going through with it. So, the question is how will he go about it? Does he have a plan or will he just wing it? And who do you want it to be next for Nagata to ask out for his little harem route? Also, will Karasu allow it?

 **TFP:** Well, Nagata's now on the harem path. How he's going to do it is still in question. How is he going to manage it? You'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Heart 4: Touka

**Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 4: Touka**

With his mind made up and resolution set, Nagata was headed towards Ryuubi's room.

"If I'm going to do this, I have to do this right," Nagata spoke to himself as he approached Ryuubi's room. He let out a sigh. "And now I'm talking to myself. That must be an early sign of insanity."

After his talk with Komei and Kanu, Nagata had made his decision. He would give this whole harem thing a try. He managed to survive this long by adapting to his new life. He just needed to adapt to this situation too. While he warred with his own morals as well as the expectations of this era, he finally came to a decision.

He did have feelings for the girls. He couldn't deny that anymore. He didn't know when it all started, but he had grown to love each of the girls who had joined his faction. It just took him a long time to finally realize it.

And now he was about to take the next step. He just couldn't believe Kanu was onboard. Wait, he could believe it. She was honorable and loyal to her sisters-in-arms. She felt obligated to share with them. He would make sure not to neglect any of them, especially Kanu. After all, she was his first.

"Naga-kun," Karasu called as she followed him and he stopped to face her.

"Oh, Kara-chan," Nagata smiled at his cousin. "Did you need anything?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this situation," Karasu said seriously. "Don't tell me you're actually entertaining the idea of a _harem_ , are you?"

"Well..." Nagata rubbed the back of his head. "It's complicated."

Putting her hands on her hips with a look of disapproval, she continued, "It'll be even more complicated if you do this. You're already in a relationship, and now you're about to start a new one with not just one girl, but four girls."

"They confessed, Kara-chan. They agreed to share me."

"A decision they made without consulting you. I can't believe that you would go through with something so...so...I can't find words for it," Karasu scowled. "If you go through with this, you'll be the worst."

"I don't think so," he objected kindly. "You think I'm doing all this for my own benefit, don't you?"

"Well, you're a young man. I bet you've had dreams of making love to more than one woman at a time," she assumed.

Nagata blushed at her accurate assumption and promptly cleared his throat. "Well, it's true that I'll benefit from this, but it's for their benefit too. They've done so much for me and I really do owe them."

"Well, you could reward them with something else. Not like _this_."

"This is what they want."

"And what about what _you_ want?" she asked him sternly.

"What I want? I want them to be happy," he answered. "Kara-chan, did you know what happened while I was in a coma?"

"You were asleep while Kada-sensei healed you," she stated.

"Yeah, on the outside, but on the inside, I was faced with challenges. Did you know how I overcame them? I overcame them with the help of my feelings. How I feel about the girls, the bonds we share, that is what gave me the strength to overcome my challenges, and as a reward, I was given the power to save you all," he explained.

"So... those girls... they mean a lot to you..." Karasu said slowly as her hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched.

"They do," he confirmed. "And that's why I'm doing this. I need to show them how much they mean to me."

"Well, if that's the case, I can't stop you," she said with a forced smile before she turned away. "Enjoy yourself, Naga-kun." With her back turned to him, he didn't see how her eyes glow red with anger.

Nagata stood in front of Ryuubi's door. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. Just why was he so nervous? He fought monsters for a living for crying out loud! How could something like this frighten him?

He exhaled and raised his hand to knock on her door. He just hoped she was in there or else this might get a bit awkward.

"Who is it?" Ryuubi called from within her room.

"It's me," he answered. The instant he said that the door swung open and there stood Ryuubi who looked dressed for bed.

"Oh, Nagata-sama!" Ryuubi beamed at him. "What brings you to my room tonight?"

"Well, you and the girls agreed to share me, right?" he asked.

"Yes..." Ryuubi confirmed with a pink tint on her cheeks. ' _Is he going to ask me to sleep with him tonight?_ ' She would need to tidy up and hide all her stuffed toys. They weren't very good to set up the right atmosphere.

"Well, I was hoping, if you're not busy tomorrow, if you would perhaps like to go out on a date with me."

"YES!" Ryuubi instantly shouted in affirmative. She realized what she just did and blushed the same shade of red as her hair. "I mean... yes... I would be honored."

Nagata, startled by her response, chuckled nervously. "OK, great. That's good. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow, OK? Dinner sounds good, right? Right. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nagata-sama," she returned. He walked away as she closed her door. Turning her back to her door, the smile on her face widened as she let out a loud cheer.

"YES!" She leaped into the air and chanted, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She was excited. "Nagata-sama's taking me out on a date!" She leaped onto her bed and grabbed the nearest stuffed Gaim doll and hugged it to her chest. "Tomorrow will be the best day ever!"

Meanwhile, Karasu stood outside Ryuubi's room with her ear pressed against the door. She had heard everything.

"Not if I can help it," Karasu glowered.

* * *

Hours passed, the sun rose, and the next day finally came. Nagata didn't intend to take Ryuubi out first thing in the morning. He still had some work left to do. However, later, once he was free from his responsibilities, he would be able to take Ryuubi out to dinner.

When it was evening, Nagata finally had time to get ready. He checked himself in the mirror. He looked over his outfit and smiled. While he could've worn one of his haori, he decided against it. He didn't want to be overly dressed for his first date with Ryuubi.

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He still couldn't believe Kanu would allow it.

It wasn't like Nagata and Ryuubi hadn't spent time outside of training and work. Sometimes they would take walks around the village. The kids would crowd around the two, Ryuubi would play with them, and Nagata would tell them great stories about heroes. Sometimes he would even join in the fun and games.

Then Kanu would show up and drag him back since he had paperwork he was delaying. She would also scold Ryuubi for making him waste time.

But this time it was an actual date, and so he needed to make sure there was a romantic mood between him and his... Student? Friend? Girlfriend? Lover? Date? What would exactly be the right term?

Still, Nagata wasn't going to back out from this. His mother would probably laugh at him for backing out on a date when there was no real reason. Even Kanu agreed to this whole open relationship thing, as long as it was limited to her sisters-in-arms. She probably wouldn't appreciate him being poached by any women outside their faction...like Sousou for example.

God forbid if Sousou ever became interested in him, but that was highly unlikely. She was a lesbian. Her harem was proof of that. The only reason she was interested in him was because she wanted his power for herself, Kanu, and his delicious cooking.

Nagata adjusted his orange T-shirt, blue jacket, and jeans. This was the outfit he had on when he first met Kanu. It was pretty nostalgic to put it back on after all this time and he was amazed that it could still fit. He had grown a few inches and also had gained some muscle since he had ended up here. Years of training and fighting sure yielded results.

"Well, time to pick up my date," said Nagata.

* * *

Ryuubi was feeling pretty good about herself. Nagata had praised her for leading the soldiers in the battle against the Venom Fists. It was pretty scary for her to be on the frontlines like that, but she managed to gain the courage to face the undead army as the Armored War Gods fought against Braco and the Venom Fists.

" _I'm proud of you."_

Ryuubi remembered just feeling so happy when he had told her that. She also felt embarrassed for what she did immediately afterward. She didn't know what came over her, but she just flung herself at Nagata and gave him a passionate kiss. Then Kanu had to tear her off Nagata before things went further. Ryuubi scolded herself for being so forward, but she was just so happy to see him.

And now he was taking her out on a date! She couldn't believe it! It was like a dream come true!

"Oh, Paipai-chan! Can you believe it? Nagata-sama asked me out on a date!" Ryuubi gushed to her best friend.

"It's Pairen-oh, never mind. I'm happy for you, Touka," Kosonsan deadpanned. She was happy for Ryuubi, but she was envious too. Ryuubi was always the pretty one, the popular one, the one that boys would talk about. Kosonsan, on the other hand, lacked any presence and was forgettable unless she did something to gain any form of attention. That was why she rode on a white horse. She wanted to be known as a hero on a white stallion.

"I'm so happy too! You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this moment! I just hope I'm not dreaming right now!" Kosonsan flicked Ryuubi's nose. "Ow!"

"There, you felt that. You're not dreaming."

"You're mean!"

Kosonsan rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nagata ran his hand through his hair as he stood in front of Ryuubi's door. The same goosebumps were attempting to show themselves again. He was feeling butterflies in his stomach as his nerves got to him. Still, he managed to get himself this far. It would be embarrassing for him to just turn around and walk away when he finally had the nerve to ask Ryuubi out.

And standing her up would just be too cruel.

He raised his hand to the door and gave it a knock. He heard the latch being taken off before the door opened, revealing Ryuubi for their date.

And she looked absolutely gorgeous. She wasn't in her regular outfit, which he admitted it looked great on her, but instead she had on a pink short-skirted qipao with a pattern of white flower petals decorating it. Instead of her boots, she had on dark pink stockings that reached up to mid-thigh and held up by garters. On her feet, she wore sandals that gave her a couple of inches of extra height. On her wrists, she wore wristbands that matched her outfit.

"Nagata-sama," she greeted him. He was struck speechless. Ryuubi had always been a beautiful girl. He just never mentioned it in fear of reprisals. However, the situation had changed, and he was taking her out on a date. So, it was only common courtesy for him to compliment her on her looks.

"Touka, you look beautiful," he sincerely complimented.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile and a blush. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Oh, this? Just something I threw on," he answered nonchalantly. "I'm surprised it still fits."

"Well, I got this little outfit some time ago when I went out shopping. Do you like it?" Ryuubi asked hopefully.

"It really suits you," he answered. It did. It showed off her curves nicely. "So, shall we?" He offered his arm to her and she took it. Walking arm-in-arm, the two headed for the exit.

Neither of them noticed Karasu watching them from down the hall as they walked away. Her expression was unreadable, but there was malice in her eyes, along with envy.

"So, how have you been?" Nagata asked Ryuubi.

"Well, I received a letter from my mother this morning," Ryuubi answered. "She wants to come for the Harvest Festival."

"That's nice."

"She also mentioned something about...marriage," Ryuubi added, causing Nagata to gasp in surprise.

"Marriage!? _You_ and _me_?"

"She has her heart set on me giving her grandchildren someday," confessed Ryuubi, blushing in embarrassment.

" _Grandchildren!?_ " Nagata yelped. He wasn't ready for kids yet. Sure, it seemed easy when he watched how Iori had taken to fatherhood, but he wasn't quite ready for that kind of commitment yet.

"Nagata-sama, relax! It's fine," she talked him down. "I'm in no hurry myself either."

"But you've considered it, haven't you?" he asked.

Ryuubi played with her hair. "Well, it would be quite a dream come true to be married to you. But obviously Aisha would be your main wife, right?"

"Well..." Nagata responded awkwardly. He couldn't come up with an answer. He didn't think they would be talking about marriage.

Ryuubi swiftly changed the subject. "Oh, where will you be taking me?"

"How do you feel about dinner and a show?" he asked as he took out his Dandeliner Lockseed.

* * *

Ryuubi hung on for her dear life, yelling out in excitement. She had quite the grip as she rode on the flying machine with Nagata as she sat behind him. The helmets were a nice touch, but falling from this height would still be fatal.

Nagata was taking the two of them to Son Go, and it just seemed like flying would be the fastest way. Ryuubi looked down below at the ground. They were so high up.

"Quite the view, huh?" Nagata asked.

"It's amazing!" Ryuubi yelled out. "I can't believe I'm really flying!"

Nagata laughed. The awkwardness was gone and now they could enjoy their date properly. Taking her out on the Dandeliner had its risks. She could fall off, but Nagata knew he would be able to catch her. Plus, it was fast. Fast enough to get them to Son Go but not too fast that Ryuubi could get thrown off.

And she was enjoying the ride, which was a plus in his book.

Nagata spotted the capital of Son Go below and lowered the Dandeliner towards the front gate. The guards were surprised to see the vehicle, even though they had an army that utilized it. Nagata dismounted and helped Ryuubi off the vehicle before they both removed their helmets.

"Oh, it's you, Gaim-sama!" one of the guards recognized the Blue King of Shoku. "And Ryuubi-dono, good evening!"

"Have we met?" Nagata asked curiously.

"Oh, I saw you at the battle," the guard answered. "You were quite a sight to behold."

"Oh, you joined Zangetsu's army to help us," Nagata realized.

"Yes, sir! I say it's an honor to finally meet you in person. What can I do for you?" asked the guard.

"The two of us are on a date and need to come in," Nagata said as he gestured to Ryuubi.

"Oh, a date with Ryuubi-dono!" the guard realized. "Very well, you may both enter."

Nagata smiled and deactivated the Dandeliner before taking Ryuubi inside Son Go.

"So, Nagata-sama. Where are you taking us?" Ryuubi asked anxiously.

"How would you like to enjoy a show with your meal?" he asked with a smile as they headed to a special restaurant. Inside, they were greeted and led to a table. Ryuubi scanned her surroundings. It looked like any other restaurant, but there was a stage and she watched as a performance was taking place.

"Oh, so this is what you meant," Ryuubi realized as she joined Nagata at a table.

"Masataka told me about this place. They have performers singing, dancing, or act out a short play for the entertainment of their customers," Nagata answered. "I thought you might enjoy it."

"Thank you, Nagata-sama." Ryuubi was touched by how thoughtful he was.

"I also have a bit of a surprise for you," Nagata admitted.

"What sort of surprise?" Ryuubi asked and she watched as Nagata got up and walked up on stage. "Eh, Nagata-sama?"

Taking a microphone, Nagata spoke into it, "Hello, everyone. My name is Gaim." This got an instant reaction from the patrons as they focused on him. His name was pretty famous. Nagata had gotten used to it, even if it was his 'public name' that was well known. "I'm here with someone special and so this song is dedicated to her."

He snapped his fingers and the right music played. He then began to sing, and the song made Ryuubi's heart flutter as he sang the lyrics passionately. It was truly a sight to behold.

Meanwhile, sitting in the restaurant as well was Karasu. She had taken a table that allowed her to spy on Ryuubi and Nagata without exposing herself. When she saw them sitting together like that, her hands clenched on the menu so hard that she left creases on the surface. However, now her anger had slightly subsided as she watched Nagata perform. The fact that the song was meant for Ryuubi didn't seem to faze her all that much, but she still felt she needed to do something about this date. She couldn't allow it.

Karasu scanned her surroundings and spotted a waitress heading into the back. Her lips curled into a smile as she went to follow the waitress.

The audience applauded as Nagata finished his song, but Nagata didn't pay them any mind. Instead, he looked over to Ryuubi who was just speechless. He stepped off stage and returned to their table.

"Nagata-sama, that was an amazing performance," she praised. "Was that song really dedicated to me?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Touka, while I was in a coma, you really stepped up. I just thought I'd show my appreciation somehow."

"Nagata-sama..." Ryuubi's face closed the distance between them.

"Touka..." he said quietly as he leaned in close to her.

Their lips were just inches apart when their waitress came, surprising them. Quickly, they grabbed their menus and hid their embarrassed faces.

"Are you both ready to order?" The waitress who came to take their order wore a red qipao and an apron. Her hair was up in a bun but her fringes covered her eyes. She also had fair skin and a big smile as she greeted them.

"Ah, yes we are," Nagata said. He scanned the menu. "Touka, what would you like?"

"Well, I guess I'll have the fried noodles with a side of dumplings," said Touka.

"And what about you, sir?" the waitress asked.

"I think I'll have, yes, I'll have the fried rice with a side of meat buns," said Nagata.

"And what will you both be drinking?" the waitress asked.

"I heard the jasmine tea here is wonderful. Could we have a pot of that, and two cups, please?"

"I'll be right back with your tea," the waitress smiled.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Nagata asked the waitress.

"Oh, I don't believe so, sir," the waitress denied.

"I don't know, but you just look so familiar."

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," the waitress remarked as she left to pick up their orders.

Ryuubi's eyebrows furrowed. "Nagata-sama..."

Nagata realized what it looked like he was doing and apologized, "Sorry, Touka."

The waitress was heading back for Nagata and Touka's table with a tray that had a pot and two tea cups. What neither of them realized, that one cup was filled with a 'special surprise' for Touka. Nothing lethal, but it would make her think twice before she tried anything with Nagata.

Suddenly, a woman burst out the back room, covered by a blanket to protect her modesty. With her was one of the waiters of the restaurant. She pointed straight at the waitress who was carrying Ryuubi and Nagata's tea.

"There she is! That's the woman who tied me up and took my clothes!" the woman yelled. She was the real waitress.

"Shit!" the fake waitress cursed as she dropped her tray before she made a run for the exit. A couple of waiters blocked her path, but she knocked them out and leaped over their bodies before fleeing the scene. Two more waiters chased after her.

Nagata and Ryuubi, with the rest of the patrons, saw what had happened and just stared in shock.

"Wait, who was that?" Ryuubi asked.

"I don't know..." said Nagata as he shook his head. "Weird."

* * *

The fake waitress managed to lose the two waiters chasing her and grumbled in agitation. Undoing her bun, she fixed her hair to reveal that she was Karasu.

"Better get back before anyone notices," decided Karasu as she strapped on her SengokuDriver and took out her Ringo Lockseed. She would need to rethink her plans for next time.

* * *

During dinner, Nagata and Ryuubi enjoyed themselves with the food, the entertainment and also talked about light and trivial subjects.

"You know, I've always found it an odd coincidence that your name is the same as the name of our village," said Nagata.

"I always thought it was a sign," Ryuubi confessed. "I was looking for my sword, so I thought a village with the same name as mine would be a good place to look."

"Well, you found something, alright," he smiled.

"I did," Ryuubi smiled back. "That's how I met you."

They even recounted each other's childhoods. Ryuubi told her how she and Kosonsan used to play hide and seek.

"And she always manages to find a good hiding spot," Ryuubi finished.

Nagata didn't care to make a comment that Ryuubi probably forgot about her friend in the middle of the game.

"So, do you have any stories from your past?" Ryuubi asked.

"Well, there's this one time I stood up to a bully," Nagata answered. "He was a classmate of mine in our dojo. He was a real piece of work and really mean to the other students. I had enough of how he treated them so I had no choice but to make him stop."

"Then what happened?"

"We had a duel and I won. He was a bit of a sore loser so he tried to attack me from behind in retaliation. Luckily for me, my mom taught me how to punch and so I socked him right in the face."

"You really punched him in the face?" Ryuubi asked.

"Yes, I did. Shiba-san didn't really take his loss gracefully. He was especially upset when he was expelled from the dojo," Nagata confirmed.

"Well, he shouldn't be allowed to stay if all he was going to do was bully the other students," she said firmly. "He deserved to be expelled."

"Yeah, but I think he was madder with how I punched him when he tried to attack me after he lost. Maybe he didn't expect me to give him a black eye like that," he replied.

"Your mother taught you how to fight, didn't she?" Ryuubi asked. Earlier, Nagata had told her how his adoptive mother tried teaching him hand-to-hand combat.

"Yes, she tried to get me interested in barehanded fighting, but I preferred swords instead. It doesn't mean I can't fight with my bare fists, though," he answered proudly.

"You have such a loving family," Ryuubi said. "They really taught you a lot."

"I'm the way I am thanks to them," he admitted proudly.

"They would be so proud of you if they knew how amazing you are now."

"Well, your mother must be proud of you too," said Nagata. "I mean, she's no longer threatening to throw you in the lake."

"That's true. She was upset that I lost our family heirloom, but my new sword makes a pretty good substitute."

"Touka, you didn't lose your family heirloom. You sacrificed it to save people. Your ancestors would be proud of you. Maybe your new sword is just your ancestors' way of telling you that."

Ryuubi smiled and then leaned in to brush her lips against his. Nagata held her shoulder and this time he kissed her right back.

It was the best way to end a perfect date...almost.

"Hey, Touka? You wanna sing a duet before we leave?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought you would never ask," beamed Ryuubi.

* * *

The couple returned to the castle after their date.

"I had a lovely time with you, Nagata-sama," Ryuubi said honestly. "The ride home was especially nice. The stars just looked so beautiful when you're high up in the sky."

"They sure are," Nagata said honestly. "Let me walk you back to your room."

"Wait, Nagata-sama. This evening has been wonderful. And I was hoping we could end it with-"

Ryuubi went silent as she was cut off by a kiss from Nagata. Normally, she would kiss him and he would reciprocate, but he took the initiative instead. He didn't hesitate and went for it as he pressed his lips gently against hers. Ryuubi was stunned but recovered quickly to enjoy the kiss. She returned it as she put her arms around his neck.

They broke the kiss and Ryuubi smiled blissfully as her cheeks turned pink. Suddenly, she gasped as her eyes widened in pain. Nagata staggered back in shock as he saw a sword's blade sticking right out of Ryuubi's chest.

"Nagata-sama...?" Ryuubi uttered before the sword slid out and she collapsed to the floor. Blood pooled around her as Nagata went pale and froze in horror.

And there stood Karasu as she laughed maniacally while holding a blood-stained sword. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed as her insane laughter grew louder...

* * *

Reality set in as Karasu just watched the couple kiss before she turned away and vanished into the shadows. She couldn't stomach watching them like that any longer. If she stayed any longer, she might've been noticed, and she was really tempted to go through with what she imagined.

"Enjoy him while you can...but he will be mine, someday..." Karasu swore under her breath. She gave the couple one last look of contempt as they walked hand-in-hand back to the castle.

* * *

 **(LEMON SCENE)**

Nagata and Ryuubi sat together on his bed, both of them completely nude. Nagata had to admit, Ryuubi had quite the sexy body. She had an hourglass figure, perfect breasts, and wide hips, and it all fit together with her beautiful appearance. He also couldn't help but appreciate that she left the stockings and garter belt on.

Leaning towards each other, their lips met in a passionate open-mouthed kiss as their tongues rolled around each other. Feeling daring, Ryuubi pushed her beloved lord on his back before she climbed on top of him. Nagata gave her control as she straddled him. She looked slightly nervous but the look of reassurance she got from Nagata gave her the courage to continue.

She raised herself over his sword, which pointed straight up like a mast, and lowered herself on top of it. She moaned as she got accustomed to his size. Granted, this was actually her first time doing something like this. Just looking at his manhood earlier had surprised her, but she got over it since she was aiming to do more than to just admire his masculine shaft.

Nagata kept a gentle grip on her waist as she slowly lowered herself. Finally, at the end, she pushed herself down and broke her hymen. Ryuubi's body stiffened as she bit her lower lip to hold back a scream. Her eyelids were shut tightly as tears escaped out of the corner of her eyes and she collapsed on top of him. Sweat beaded on her forehead from the intensity of it.

Nagata, being considerate, gently rubbed her back to comfort her. He did this until the pain subsided. Ryuubi pushed herself up on her hands and knees to look down at her beloved lord. Smiling and wiping away her tears of pain, she kissed him deeply before pushing herself back up into a sitting position.

She was so glad she borrowed that book of sexual positions from Komei. Not only did it have detailed instructions, but also illustrations that could help her out. However, just reading about it was vastly different than experiencing it herself.

She moved back and forth, causing his manhood to slide in and out of her. The way his manhood rubbed against her inner walls caused a pleasurable tingle to spread throughout her body. It felt good, really good, and she couldn't help but want to experience more of this delicious sensation. She repeated the backward and forward motions, hands on his shoulders as he held her hips, grinding against him. She moaned in pleasure as he released grunts as well.

When he first entered her, he noted how warm and tight she was. When she felt pain from breaking her hymen, he held her close. The warmth from their bodies joining was pleasant and her soft breasts pressing down on his chest made him tingle. As she moved back and forth in a cowgirl position, he helped her along by gently thrusting up into her, building up a rhythm.

And finally, _it_ happened.

She felt it building up inside before it felt like a dam breaking from pressure. She climaxed right on top of him, arching his back as she let out a scream. She collapsed right on top of him and he held her gently.

She lay panting on top of him as he gently stroked her hair. However, he had yet to achieve orgasm, so their night together was not over yet. He gently rolled them over and he was now on top of her. Their bodies were still connected and Nagata took a moment to admire the rosette beauty lying under him. He ran his hands up her sides then cupped her breasts. He gave them a squeeze, fondling them. Ryuubi looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as he smiled at her before he took hold of her hips and thrust forward.

Ryuubi's back arched as he buried himself deep inside, causing her breasts to jiggle. He repeated the forward and backward motions like she had, gaining a rhythm and picking up some speed. His hands went up to her breasts, squeezing and fondling them as he continued to piston in and out of her with increasing speed.

Ryuubi clenched the sheets tightly as Nagata made love to her. This was far more intense as she was sensitive from her previous orgasm. Nagata then withdrew, much to her dismay, but then he rolled her onto her stomach before he had her put herself on all fours.

Ryuubi once again felt his manhood penetrate her womanhood and she threw her head back in pleasure. This position made sex feel way more intense and better. Maybe it was the animalistic appeal as it was like how a male would dominate a female in the act of coitus.

Nagata gripped her hips as he slammed into her rear, causing the flesh of her ass cheeks to shake and jiggle like jelly. He smiled at this and continued to pound into her as skin slapped loudly against skin. Ryuubi just held on and allowed Nagata to have his way with her until the very end.

She screamed out in climax again, this time joined by him. He managed to pull himself out before he did and he shot his seed across Ryuubi's back and ass. Some of it got in her hair, but she barely noticed. She just collapsed as she lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She rolled on her back as Nagata loomed over her before they kissed again.

As the couple cuddled, Ryuubi spoke, "Nagata-sama..."

"Hm, yeah?"

"How would you feel about Aisha joining us?"

Nagata blinked before he smiled.

A few nights later, Nagata found Ryuubi and Kanu waiting for him in bed, and wearing nothing but their birthday suits.

"Come to bed, Goshujin-sama..." the two sworn sisters beckoned to him with matching sultry tone.

He found himself moving to the bed, drawn by their voices and the natural beauty of their nude bodies. When he was close enough, Ryuubi took hold of his hand and pulled him onto the bed. He landed on his back and looked up as both girls hovered over him.

"Is this...a dream?" Nagata asked, hopefully, and nervously. He had never been in this kind of situation before.

Ryuubi smiled and caressed his face before she leaned in for a kiss. Kanu watched as Ryuubi used her tongue to coax Nagata's mouth open.

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" Ryuubi asked.

Kanu took her turn and kissed Nagata passionately as Ryuubi gently rubbed his chest while undoing the shirt ties. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this tonight and it'll be a night to remember.

* * *

 **KRC:** And that's Ryuubi's date. We saw them doing a bit of karaoke, but too bad I couldn't show them doing the duet. Well, you can always imagine what they sang together. Besides, what they did wasn't the most important thing. What's more important is that Ryuubi finally has her feelings for him returned. So, who's next on the list of dates? Also, why does this feel like **The Bachelor** without the elimination round?

 **TFP:** Nagata's definitely making progress with his ladies. Now he is the envy of all men for yet another reason. He still has his doubts, but for the love of his closest family, he will try to be more than just their friend. I can't say he has much room to complain.


	5. Heart 5: Sui

**KRC: As I'm using a scene that was given to me by bloodyredrose1994, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him. Also, Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

 **Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 5: Sui**

* * *

The Harvest Festival was an important event for Touka Village and the rest of Shoku. It was held to celebrate a successful harvest, thanking the gods of Heaven for their blessing.

This year's Harvest Festival was made even more special as they would be celebrating their victory against the RinJyuKen Akugata.

While many good men would not be able to celebrate the festival as their families grieved for them, this festival was also meant to honor their sacrifice as they gave their lives to protect their home from evil.

As the Harvest Festival was just around the corner, Bacho had invited her sisters over to visit so they could enjoy it together. Once they arrived, Batetsu immediately engulfed her big sister in a tight and affectionate hug.

Bacho returned the hug.

"I've missed you too, Sou."

However, Batetsu was actually happy for a different reason, as she cheerfully cried, "Sui-neechan! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Eh?" Bacho was confused. "What are you congratulating me for, Sou? Is it because we won against an evil demon army?"

"Oh, I'm happy you beat those monsters, Sui-neechan, but I'm even happier for you since you've finally confessed your feelings to Gaim-sama!" Batetsu squealed.

Bacho gasped.

"Wait, what!? How did you find out about _that_?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously at her cousin. "Tanpopo..."

"Hehe, I was the one who told them," Batai admitted without a hint of shame.

"How could you!?" Bacho demanded angrily.

"Well, were you ever going to tell your sisters at all?" Batai retorted. "Besides, this is good news and look, they're both happy for you."

"She is." Bakyu pointed to Batetsu who was still smiling wide. "As for me, not so much."

"What do you mean by that, Ruo?" Bacho asked her little sister, feeling disheartened by her response.

"How about we take this conversation elsewhere? Someplace where we can have more privacy?" Bakyu suggested.

"OK, we can head up to my room," Bacho replied. Bacho took her sisters and cousin straight to her bedroom. The whole time, Bakyu wore a frown on her face. Once they all sat down on the bed together, Batetsu bouncing a bit on the mattress along with some 'other things', Bakyu explained herself.

"Look, it's not that I'm not happy for you. In fact, I'm very pleased for you. It's just that Tanpopo told us that you'll be sharing him," Bakyu said.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Batetsu and Batai asked in unison.

"Aneue we know you're not the kind of woman who would lower yourself to become someone's concubine," Bakyu stated firmly.

That was very true. Bacho was a proud and strong warrior, a general in the Shoku Faction, and not some kind of bed warmer. Just the thought of being some concubine reminded her of the time Zhong kidnapped her and tried to force her into being part of his harem. She didn't like the idea. In fact, she hated it. Zhong even tried to drug her and brainwash her to be more 'willing'. If it wasn't for Nagata and the others being able to see through the entire scheme, she would've stayed as a hypnotized sex slave and did any deprave sexual thing the man wanted.

Truly, being someone's concubine was the last thing on Bacho's mind. However, if she were to be someone's lover, then she would want to be Nagata's lover. She did have strong feelings for him and she hoped they were mutual. She at least wanted a chance to be with him.

"You're right about that, Ruo. There's no way I would want to be some concubine. But with Nagata-sama, it's different..." Bacho blushed. "He's not the kind of guy who would take advantage of us. He's kind, courageous, selfless, humble and honorable. He cares so much about us since we're his friends and comrades. And besides..."

"What?" Batetsu and Bakyu prompted when their sister suddenly paused, leaving her sentence hanging.

Bacho's blush spread throughout her face as she finished, "I actually k-k-kinda k-k- _kissed_ him."

Batetsu let out a gasp before she asked excitedly, "You kissed him!? When was this!?"

"It was after he saved me from Zhong."

"Oh, _him_ ," Bakyu scowled venomously. Bacho had told them about her experience and they hated the man who tried to force himself on their sister.

"Was it good?" Batetsu asked eagerly about the kiss.

Bacho averted her eyes in embarrassment. "It was OK, I guess. For my first kiss anyway."

Batetsu clasped her hands together and cooed, "Oh, that is _so_ romantic! You gave your first kiss to the man you love!"

"I was just showing gratitude!" Bacho shot back defensively. "But, yeah, that was when I realized I had feelings for him."

"So, how did this arrangement of sharing him come about then?" Bakyu asked further.

"Well, I talked with the others about it. I wasn't the only one with feelings for Nagata. Aisha, in fact, gave us permission to pursue him since we were sisters-in-arms," Bacho answered.

"'Aisha'? You mean Kanu Unchou?" Bakyu asked. "Gaim-sama's lover allowed you all to share him?"

"Believe me, I was surprised myself. I never thought she'd be willing to do something like that."

"That just shows you're all true friends!" beamed Batetsu. "Friends should always share!"

Bakyu countered, "True, but there are some things friends just don't share." She addressed her eldest sister, "I guess I was just being overprotective. I actually do want you to be happy, Aneue."

"So, now that you've confessed to Gaim-sama, what are you going to do now?" Batetsu asked Bacho.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure," Bacho admitted. This was uncharted territory for her. She really had no experience when it came to romantic relationships.

"Well, you should go on a date with Gaim-sama!" Batetsu suggested happily.

Bacho's blush returned. "What are you saying, Sou!?"

Batai chimed in, "She's right. You've already confessed to Nagata-sama. It makes sense that you go on dates with him."

"Wait! Hold on! I'm still new to this whole relationship thing!" Bacho yelled defensively. For years she had trained in martial arts. She knew how to fight and didn't once think about romance. As a result, beyond kissing, she had no clue on what to do.

"Don't worry!" Batetsu beamed.

"We'll help you!" added Batai as she high-fived Batetsu.

"Oi, wait!" Bacho protested. She heard a knock at the door. Who was that now?

"Hey, Sui. Are you in there?" Nagata asked from the other side. Bacho blanched as Batetsu and Batai grinned, mischief shining in their eyes. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, you can come in!" Batai invited before Bacho could stop her.

The door opened and Nagata let himself in. He noticed that Bacho and Batai were not alone.

"Ah, Bakyu and Batetsu. I didn't know you came to visit. Welcome," Nagata greeted.

"I invited them, Nagata-sama," Bacho explained. "Sorry I didn't tell you first."

"Nah, it's fine," Nagata dismissed. "They're your family. It's OK."

"Thank you, Nagata-sama."

Nagata blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. He actually had this whole thing thought up. He just never expected an audience.

"So, Sui, if you're not too busy or anything later, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Nagata asked.

"SHE ACCEPTS!" Batetsu and Batai loudly claimed.

"Wait, huh, what!?" Bacho exclaimed.

"Gaim-sama, our sister will gladly go on a date with you," beamed Batetsu.

"We'll make sure she's ready for your date," Batai added.

"OK, but actually, I wanted her to tell-" The door slammed shut in his face. "Er, hello?"

"You have to go now! We're helping her get ready!" Batetsu shouted.

"Oh, OK then. I'll be back later to pick you up, Sui."

Once Nagata was likely out of earshot, Bacho yelled at Batetsu and Batai, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "I can't believe you did that! I can't believe you slammed the door in Nagata-sama's face!"

"Sui-neechan, you would've gotten tongue-tied," Batai replied reasonably.

"Besides, aren't you happy? Gaim-sama is taking you on a date!" Batetsu cheered.

"I would've liked to accept myself," Bacho grumbled as she crossed her arms. "Ruo, what do you think?"

"You're on your own, Aneue. Have fun," Bakyu deadpanned.

"And I have the perfect outfit for you!" Batetsu opened up her traveling bag and showed off what she had brought. "A beautiful dress for my beautiful big sister!"

"There's no way I can wear something like _that_!" Bacho protested with a blush.

"But it would look so cute on you, Sui-neechan," insisted Batetsu with a pout. "Won't it, Ruo-neechan?"

"I don't see why Aneue needs to dress up for her lord," Bakyu honestly answered. "She looks fine already."

"You're no fun," pouted Batetsu.

"Come on, Sui-neechan. Just try it on," Batai urged.

"OK, fine!" Bacho took the dress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nagata was in the kitchen and filling up a picnic basket. Kaku took notice of this and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going somewhere, Gaim-sama?" Kaku asked.

"I'm actually taking Sui out for a ride," Nagata answered. "And then we're going to have a picnic up on a hill that has a wonderful view."

"I see. So you've done your research then," Kaku approved as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, it's not like I can just wing it when it comes to the girls. I need to do something special with them. This is to help strengthen our bonds, after all."

It was his bond with his friends that had granted him the strength to beat Braco.

"Well, you both go and enjoy yourselves," Kaku smiled.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me in a while, Kaku," responded Nagata.

"Don't get used to it. As the head maid, I need to make sure you behave yourself. Now run along. I have meals to prepare."

Nagata saluted. "Gotcha!"

Carrying the picnic basket, Nagata headed up to Bacho's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. The door opened and he was about to greet her when his words fail to come out.

Bacho had always been a tomboy, but the dress she wore really made him see his general as a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with short puffy sleeves and white lace around the collar and bottom hem of the skirt. On her feet were sandals with white ribbons tied around her feet. And finally, she had her hair down. Her brown hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail was being worn down this time.

He was struck speechless by how beautiful she looked.

"Nagata-sama..." Bacho blushed as she averted her eyes. "Don't look at me like _that_. I know fluttering clothes like these don't suit me."

"Ah," Nagata reacted as he put his hand behind his head. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that you look so pretty right now."

That just caused her blush to intensify.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Bacho shouted in embarrassment.

"No, I mean it," Nagata smiled before gently taking her hand. She did not protest or pull away while the blush remained on her face. "You look really lovely, Sui."

"Hmph..." Bacho huffed but then he kissed her cheek. "Nagata-sama, not here!"

"Oh, your sisters are still here then," he realized.

"Oh, don't mind us! You both have fun!" Batetsu waved.

"I have something to say," Bakyu said as she approached Nagata. She leveled her gaze at him, their eyes meeting. "You take care of our Aneue and make sure she enjoys her date, alright? If she doesn't, we're going to have problems."

Nagata gulped at the threat and nodded.

"I promise I won't treat her badly," vowed Nagata.

"Good," Bakyu accepted.

"Come on, Sui," Nagata said as he tugged Bacho along. She followed him. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Batetsu and Batai waving and giving her looks of encouragement. She just felt embarrassed.

She grew even more embarrassed when the guards saw her. They barely recognized her in that dress and with her hair down. She just knew gossip about this was going to spread around the village.

Nagata's horse was waiting for them at the gate.

"Just one horse?" Bacho asked.

"Yeah, taking you out for a ride," he answered. "Is that OK?"

"It's fine," she accepted. "But I could carry that basket for you if you'd like."

"Oh, right. Sure," he awkwardly replied as he handed the picnic basket to her. "I'm gonna need both my hands for the reins, right?"

Nagata climbed on and helped Bacho on behind him. Making sure to keep a steady grip on the picnic basket, she put one arm around Nagata's waist. She even pressed herself against his warm back and took a moment to savor how nice his hair smelt.

And she blushed as she realized what she was doing and nearly dropped the picnic basket.

"So, where are we going?" Bacho asked as Nagata took the reins.

"You'll see," Nagata replied before his horse galloped away.

Neither of them noticed as a crow that was perched nearby was watching them. It spread its wings and took off, following the couple.

Bacho enjoyed the ride as Nagata held the reins. The horse galloped quickly as it ran down the path. She wondered where he was taking her.

They finally stopped at the top of a hill with a tree that acted as shade. They got off and he tied the horse's reins to the tree so it wouldn't run away. He gently stroked the horse's face before handing it an apple from his picnic basket.

"So, this was your plan?" Bacho asked as Nagata laid out the picnic basket.

"Yeah, just the two of us, having a picnic, with a beautiful view to enjoy," he answered as he took out the food and put them on the blanket. He made sure to pack plenty and Bacho drooled at the delectable dishes he had packed for them. He had made rice balls, those delicious looking meatball things, those sweet donuts and also a bottle of tea with cups.

Nagata sat down against the tree and Bacho sat down next to him. She scooted closer to him as she picked up a rice ball. She was about to take a bite when she got an idea.

"Here." Bacho offered the rice ball to him. He was about to take it with his hand when she shook her head. "No, take a bite."

Nagata blinked before comprehension dawned on him as he took a bite. He decided to return the gesture. He picked up a meatball and offered it to her. She didn't reject the offered treat as she took it in one bite. She giggled a bit at how silly they must look feeding each other right now, but her laughter was music to his ears.

Nagata caressed Bacho's cheek, causing her to look deep into his silver eyes. That was one of his most defining physical features. The color reminded her of swords. He claimed he inherited his eyes from his mother, and perhaps much more. His charisma made everyone want to follow him, but he did not allow such things to get to his head. He gathered many loyal followers, but he did not allow himself to become arrogant.

In this world he was lonely and she could see it in those eyes. He was homesick but could not-dare not-admit it unless asked. And even then, he would be reluctant.

He called her his friend and the feeling was mutual.

Over time, she started to become attracted to him and it was only after recent events that she allowed herself to acknowledge these feelings, with some prodding from Batai and Chou'un. They seemed to note how nervous she was whenever left alone with Nagata. He would've misinterpreted it as her not enjoying his company, but it was the opposite.

That was why she was nervous right now. She even conceded to her sisters and cousin to dress up in feminine clothing, which she had to admit made her look quite pretty. She was afraid Nagata would say she looked weird.

Instead, he called her pretty. Lovely, even.

She would've fainted if she hadn't gotten control of herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to make a fool of herself in front of Nagata before their date.

She almost couldn't believe they were on a date! It was just so surreal! She had seen him go out with Kanu on occasion when they were left with free time. Bacho was pretty jealous whenever she saw them together, wanting to have that kind of intimacy with her lord. However, she could not betray her sister-in-arms.

Then this whole harem situation turned up and Bacho put her name in. She was aware of how it might look, but she didn't care. She just wanted her chance with Nagata.

She was in love.

Was that so wrong?

No, it wasn't wrong.

Nagata closed the distance between their faces and pressed his lips gently against hers. Gasping, Bacho dropped the rice ball she was holding and closed her eyes to return the kiss. Her hands went up to his shoulders to hold him there and he put his own arms around her to pull her close. Soon, the two of them were passionately kissing as they sat against the tree.

Meanwhile, Poe the crow watched them from a branch above them, his red eyes burning. In the distance, Karasu had her mask on and was watching the couple with rage burning in her eyes. What Bacho and Nagata weren't aware of, besides the girl spying on them, was that a beehive was hanging above them.

"Sorry, Naga-kun, but you'll thank me later," said Karasu as the eyes of her mask glowed. Poe responded and began pecking at the hive to agitate the bees. Poe managed to somehow cause the beehive to drop from the tree. It fell, but not on top of Karasu's target. Instead, it rolled down the hill before coming to a stop near Karasu. As the swarm of angry bees emerged out of the hive, Karasu cursed under her breath before she took off. The swarm chased after her.

Bacho enjoyed her date with Nagata. She enjoyed the food and enjoyed kissing him. Between the kisses and the food, she really couldn't decide what was her favorite part.

* * *

Nagata took Bacho home and gave her a kiss before he headed back to his room. Bacho waved at him like a lovesick schoolgirl before she opened her door. She let out a yelp as two pairs of hands grabbed her and pulled her inside.

"How was your date, Sui-neechan!?"

"Was he a total gentleman!?"

"Did you enjoy yourself!?"

"Did you kiss!?"

Batai and Batetsu were firing questions off rapidly. They went silent as she didn't answer but Bakyu noticed the expression on her sister's face.

"How was your date, Aneue?" Bakyu asked.

"It was _perfect_ ," Bacho sighed.

* * *

Karasu was lying in bed, treating her bee stings with the ointment Kada gave to her. She grumbled and cursed as she failed to ruin yet another date. It just wasn't fair! Why was everything going wrong for her?

* * *

 **KRC: OK, so that was Sui's date. However, this chapter wouldn't be complete without a decent lemon scene. So, let's begin and show the sexy parts.**

 **(Lemon Scene)**

Bacho and Nagata sat on his bed together, blushing like a pair of virgins, clad only in their undergarments. In Bacho's case, she was a virgin. If you put her in a battlefield, she would be like a fish in water, instantly knowing what she needed to do. However, in a situation like this, her mind went blank.

"Sui, what's wrong?" Nagata asked, concerned.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," she confessed.

"About sex? Is this about what happened with that bastard, Zhong?"

"A little. I know you would never treat me like some kind of pet and slave for pleasure, but I'm just not sure if I can."

"Sui, sex is about mutual pleasure."

"But someone is always on top."

"Well, yeah. Sometimes I'm on top, sometimes Aisha's on top, and let me tell you when Aisha's on top she can be pretty energetic...never mind that. Sui, do you trust me?"

"With my life," Bacho said firmly.

"Then trust me to love you..." Remembering all the times he kissed Kanu, before mentally kicking himself for thinking about another girl while he was with Bacho, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She stiffened slightly at the contact and raised her hands to push him away. She could easily do it.

But she couldn't. Not right now. Not when he had one hand on her shoulder and another on her waist. Not when he was holding her so close like this.

And she found herself kissing him back.

They broke the kiss when the need for air came and Nagata pressed his forehead against Bacho's. Gently, Bacho pushed him down on the bed and lay on top of him. They then kissed again and held each other tightly. It wasn't long before the two of them were passionately making out, as they embraced each other. Nagata rolled over and the two broke their kiss. He looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

He asked, "Sui, are you alright? You're fidgeting."

Bacho, with a deep crimson blush on her face, averted her eyes and confessed, "It's just...I'm scared..." Nagata caressed her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't be. I'm here with you," he reassured her before he went to lick her neck and then suck on the flesh. She let out a whimpering moan and clung to his body. Reaching behind her, he unhooked her bra and slowly peeled it away. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, but he gently coaxed her as he pulled her arms away to admire her beautiful breasts. As he put his hands on them, Bacho gasped, and then she covered her flushed face as he began to play with her breasts, fondling and sucking on them.

He was causing her to make embarrassing and lewd noises with his touch. He stopped playing with her breasts and pulled her hands away from her face.

"You're so beautiful, Sui," he told her before giving her another kiss, one which she returned.

Her panties and his boxer shorts came off and landed on the floor, joining the rest of their garments. They switched position and she was straddling him. She still fidgeted as she was sitting on his manhood. Since she was so nervous about this, being her first time, he thought she should be on top.

"Don't be scared, Sui," he reassured her as he held her hips.

"Because you're here with me," she softly replied as she closed her eyes and lifted her hips as she used her hands to position Nagata's manhood to aim for her virginity. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself upon his manhood as he held her hips steady. Her womanhood opened up as it expanded, accepting his sword as it slid inside of her. She began to perspire as her breath and heart rate quickened as she could feel him going in deeper.

He helped her at every second and at the same time gently caressing her as she eased herself down before she took him fully, deeply inside of her. There was resistance, but it gave way as Bacho slammed herself down, burying him deep inside. She let out a scream as she was penetrated, her hymen broken by her lord. She collapsed on top of him with tears leaking from her eyes and blood leaking from her womanhood. She looked into his eyes and kissed him. Now they were connected.

"Nagata...sama..." she exhaled. "You're inside me...we're one..." Tears welled up in her eyes. They were tears of pain mixed with joy.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Only a little," she admitted. "Now what?"

"Now we just let nature take its course," he replied as he kissed her. She returned the kiss and let instincts take over as she moved her hips. Pushing herself back up into the cowgirl position, she slowly rocked her hips back and forth as Nagata held her hips. He groaned at how tight she was and she moaned at how he filled her.

It felt good for the both of them. Nagata's hands rubbed up and down her slim stomach before they went up to grope her breasts again. She put her hands atop of his chest as she rocked her hips, faster and faster. The pleasurable grinding was the most amazing sensation ever.

Bacho couldn't control herself anymore as she went faster and faster, moaning and grunting with each downward thrust as she bounced on top of him. The bed rocked as she rigorously pounded herself down on him. He let out grunts in unison with her as he kept his hands firmly on her waist, not wanting her to accidentally fall off in the midst of passion. They went on for quite some time before Bacho cried out his name as she achieved orgasm.

"NAGATA-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

Nagata achieved his own climax as her inner walls squeezed him. She collapsed on top of him as his semen mixed with her vaginal juices, leaking out of her. Her skin was soaked in sweat as she panted on top of him.

Panting, Bacho murmured, "I love you, Nagata-sama..."

Nagata stroked her back gently, holding her close, as he whispered back, "Love you too, Sui..."

 **(End Lemon Scene)**

* * *

The following morning, Bacho was sitting under the gazebo, having tea with Kochu, Kanu, and Chou'un. The brunette looked like she had the best night of her life and was glowing.

"I see you're glowing," Chou'un observed. "So, how was he?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Kochu seconded.

Bacho let out a blissful sigh. "He was...amazing...so firm and gentle at the same time..."

"Yup, he's great in bed," Chou'un agreed. "Isn't that right, Aisha?"

Kanu blushed as she was put on the spot. "Well, Nagata-sama doesn't cease until I am fully satisfied."

"He definitely knows what he's doing."

"He's just like my husband then," Kochu smiled. He was the only man who could satisfy her sexual appetite.

"Hm, maybe next time I'll join you both and Nagata-sama in bed together. I bet he'd like that," Chou'un suggested lecherously as she looked at Kanu and Bacho. What man could resist bedding a group of beauties at once?

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Kanu and Bacho cried in embarrassment as Chou'un snickered.

"Oh, my. If he does bed you all, I would like details," Kochu requested with a grin. "It would be quite the tale indeed."

* * *

 **KRC:** So, while Bacho is a tomboy, she can still be shy about romance. Fortunately, Nagata eases her into it and they managed to enjoy themselves. I like writing Bacho outside of a battle. She's so cute! I mean, the way she gets flustered and you have to admit that in the anime when she was in the dress, she looked almost like a delicate flower. And yes, that is the dress I used for this date. I mean, it's funny how that Koihime Musou anime is set in Ancient China they have a dress that looks like something from modern times. Of course, they have characters with glasses too, and glasses were invented centuries later. So, some anachronism is fine for the sake of fun.


	6. Heart 6: Sei

**As I'm using a scene that was given to me by bloodyredrose1994, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him.**

* * *

 **Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 6: Sei**

When Karasu didn't come down for dinner last night, he got worried. She did manage to enjoy her meal as he had it sent up to her. When she missed breakfast, he decided to pay her a visit to see what was wrong.

And when he saw her, he was surprised.

"Kara-chan, what happened to you!?" Nagata asked when he saw his cousin.

Her face was swollen.

"I was attacked by bees," Karasu grimaced.

"Are you OK?" Nagata asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Kada-sensei gave me some medicine to treat the stings without irritating my skin," she answered.

"That's good. I hope you get better soon. How did you get stung by bees, anyway?"

"I accidentally pissed off a hive of bees," she answered flatly. "So, what are your plans today?"

"I'm going to go have lunch with Sei today," Nagata smiled.

"Really..." Karasu's face twitched. "That...sounds nice."

"Well, it's just a simple lunch date," he replied. "Anyway, I'll ask the maids to look after you. You're going to need to really take care of yourself to deal with, you know, this." He gestured to her face.

"Just enjoy your date," she said with a forced, painful smile. Oh, she so wanted to ruin their date, but after what happened she really needed to think of another strategy. At least she could still send Po to spy on them.

* * *

Whenever they had the chance, the Shoku Warriors would have a meal together. It was always nice to just sit at a table with loved ones and enjoy a delicious meal. Right now, though, Nagata was having a lunch date with Chou'un alone.

As they ate their meal together, Nagata noticed how Chou'un's ramen had a thick layer of menma on top. He knew it was her favorite food, but he often wondered why she loved it so much. He had never seen her eat anything without her menma. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the cool bluenette would always have menma with her meals.

"Hey, Sei. I've been wondering. Why do you love menma so much?" Nagata asked. This question caused her to smile.

"You know, I've been waiting for someone to ask me that, and it's a pretty interesting story," she responded.

"Oh, really?" Now he was interested. Chou'un was very imaginative and could spin tales with ease. "Do tell?"

"Well, first of all, I love menma because it's the most exquisite food in the whole land! No, the entire world!" Chou'un declared proudly, praising her favorite food.

"And when did you discover that menma was the best thing ever?"

Chou'un's smiled fell as a look of nostalgia crossed her visage. "Well, if you must know..." She fell silent as she trailed off. It was odd for her to be silent like this. He had never seen her look contemplative either. She usually had a quip ready at the tip of her tongue. Just one of her remarks could break any tension.

"It's because..." Chou'un picked up a piece of menma with her chopsticks with a look in her eyes that conveyed emotion as she began to recall an important memory. "Menma is the reason I'm even alive."

Nagata's eyes widened. Out of everything he expected her to say, that was the last thing that came to mind.

"It was when I was a little girl...all alone..." Chou'un began.

* * *

 _A younger Chou'un was walking on a path in the corner of the city as she tried to look for something to eat. She had tried to get a job to earn money so she could feed herself. However, due to the local magistrate raising the taxes, the restaurants and shops could not afford to hire any more help. Each time she tried, she was kicked out and had to try again only to be met with the same fate._

 _She even tried begging. She sat by a wall and waited for anyone generous enough to toss her some copper pieces. However, she was ignored as they walked by her._

 _And it was all that damn magistrate's fault!_

" _So hungry..." Chou'un groaned as she walked alone through the city. She was starving and looked so skinny. She looked like skin and bones. "So...hungry..."_

 _She tripped and fell to the ground. She was so weak from starvation that she didn't have the strength to get back to her feet._

" _I'm...so hungry..." she uttered pathetically. She couldn't go on any longer. No one showed her any kindness and generosity to give her good food or money. It had been two weeks since she had anything to eat. She thought of leaving the city, to find a job elsewhere so she could earn enough money to buy food. However, walking just made her hungrier and too weak. She would never make it to the next town in the state she was in._

 _Tears welled up in Chou'un's eyes as she prayed to the Heavens for mercy and salvation. She was getting desperate. She didn't want to die yet. She had dreams. She wanted to grow up and make something of herself. Unfortunately, fate had dealt her a cruel hand and she was going to starve to death._

 _But then fate smiled upon her as someone found her lying on the ground._

" _My goodness!" the person gasped as he ran towards Chou'un and picked her up. He looked her over and saw how skinny she was. "Are you alright?" He was relieved when he found her breathing, but she needed help if she was going to make it. "Just hold on little girl. You're going to be okay..."_

 _Chou'un woke up to the smell of delicious food cooking. She sat up and noticed that she wasn't outside in the cold. She was in a bed with a blanket over her._

" _Oh, you're awake. That's good," a male voice said and she turned her gaze towards an older man. He was in his forties with a long gray beard. He also had a kind smile. "Now, you must be starving. Here, eat this."_

 _The old man offered Chou'un a plate that had a pile of menma on it. Now, usually, menma was used for garnish for dishes. However, Chou'un was so hungry that she didn't care. She took the plate and began shovel the menma into her mouth with both hands._

" _So...good..." she moaned as her cheeks bulged from her stuffing her face. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes as she tasted true Heaven for the first time in a long time._

* * *

"If it wasn't for that old man and his menma, I wouldn't be here today," Chou'un smiled.

Nagata never knew how much Chou'un had suffered as a child. Clearly, he never really got to know her. He never knew this and perhaps that was how she liked it. She didn't like people showing her sympathy.

Chou'un wiped a tear from her eye with her sleeve and said, "Now, come on. Let's finish up our ramen."

As they finished up their meal, Nagata had an idea of how to make this day special. He just needed to wait until dinner before he could initiate his plan.

* * *

It was dinner time and Nagata was preparing the evening meal again as usual. While their castle did have servants to handle cooking, cleaning, and laundering, Nagata couldn't just give up practicing the culinary arts. It helped remind him of home.

Karasu was able to join them. Whatever kind of medicine Kada had given her worked fast like some kind of miracle cure. Her face was no longer swollen. She would be more wary of bees from now on.

As the dishes were served, Bacho took notice of one particular dish that was being offered to Chou'un personally.

"Ne, Nagata-sama, did you cook up that menma?" Bacho asked.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I know it's usually used as a food garnish, but I just thought of cooking it and adding a bit of new flavor."

At the sight of her favorite food, Chou'un swiftly took a piece with her chopsticks. Experience had long taught her that Nagata was a good cook so there was no way it wouldn't be delicious. She popped the piece into her mouth and chewed. Nagata watched in anticipation as Chou'un's cheeks flushed and she smiled in satisfaction.

Chou'un was enjoying her menma. The flavor was exquisite.

"Well, how is it?" Nagata asked. Suddenly, Chou'un grabbed hold of his collar and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. She even shoved her tongue into his mouth, letting him taste the menma flavor that now coated it.

 _CHUUUUU~!_

Chou'un broke the kiss when the need for air came, leaving Nagata blushing with a look of utter surprise on his face.

Batetsu was squealing in delight at the romantic display. Bakyu, on the other hand, remained neutral as she turned her eyes away.

Hoto covered her eyes with her hands but peeked through her fingers as she blushed at the sight. Everyone else was quite used to this display of affection.

Smirking, Chou'un told him, "I'm starting to love you, even more, Nagata-sama."

Everyone sitting at the table was happy for them.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" said Ryuubi.

"The sight of true love always is," Kochu agreed.

"It looks like the best way to Sei's heart is through her stomach," Iori commented.

"You're really a lucky guy, Nagata-sama," Batai remarked.

Karasu just glared at Chou'un for her brazen act.

"I'm not hungry," said Karasu as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Nagata asked his cousin.

"Just lost my appetite. Enjoy your meal. In the meantime, I'll be plotting the death of my enemies."

It was after the meal and Chou'un volunteered to help wash the dishes with Nagata.

"That was a great meal, Nagata-sama," Chou'un complimented.

"Thanks, Sei," he smiled back at her.

"You know, maybe I should give you a reward for making me such delicious menma."

"You really don't have to. I'm happy to make your favorite food whenever you want. All you have to do is ask."

"Well, you've made me incredibly happy at dinner, and I feel that I should give my compliment to the chef for making me feel so happy." She wrapped her arms around Nagata and looked into his eyes. "I wonder how _you_ taste, Nagata-sama," she seductively whispered into his ear before she licked his earlobe, causing him to blush and shudder from her affectionate attention. "So, my room or yours?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nagata asked. "If it's too soon for you, I understand."

"It's fine. Besides, for my first time, I wanted it to be with someone special to me."

"First time?"

"I have a confession to make, Nagata-sama. I'm actually still a maiden," she confessed.

Nagata's eyebrows rose up. "You're a _virgin_?"

"You must've assumed I've bedded my lovers before. The truth is I've never actually gone that far with any of them," she explained.

"So why did you make it sound like you've experienced it?" Nagata asked. He once heard Chou'un bragging to Kanu about how many men she had. That was before Kanu slept with him for the first time.

"It's for the sake of a facade. I use my charm to make men talk, and it makes it seem like I use my body to get information, so I just let that be my facade. We all wear masks, Nagata-sama, in order to face this big and scary world. I may act playful and cheeky, but deep down I'm still a maiden waiting for the right man.

"And I think I've finally found him."

Nagata was taken aback by this. First, he just learned that Chou'un was actually a virgin. Now he realized that she wanted him to be her first.

"Are you sure about this, Sei?" Nagata asked.

"Of course. I don't give my true name to any man," Chou'un smiled before surprising him again with a kiss. She whispered, "I won't force you, Nagata-sama, but please understand that I can wait no longer."

Nagata was silent as he thought about what to do next. They had grown close and he realized that he did have romantic feelings for the red-eyed bluenette. She wasn't just a woman to him, either. She was one of his loyal generals, a trusted comrade, and a beloved friend.

And she had confessed to him. So, perhaps, the most natural thing to do was to return her feelings.

Putting his arms around her, he surprised her with a very passionate kiss as well. Chou'un moaned as she draped her arms around him and kissed him right back. When he broke the kiss, she gasped as he lifted her up in a bridal carry style. Too surprised to do anything, she let him carry her as she put her hands on his shoulders for support.

"Where are we going, Nagata-sama?" she asked and he gave her a cheeky look that would've made her proud.

"To bed," he answered simply.

* * *

The art of lovemaking was something that Nagata had no practical knowledge of before his first time with Kanu. He was by no means an expert of the art now even though he and Kanu had consummated their love frequently. He just tried his best to make sure that it was as enjoyable for her as it was for him.

Chou'un and Nagata were on his bed, making out. They were all over each other and their mouths were connected. He was on top of her as she embraced him, their tongues dueling like a pair of swords.

She soon rolled him over onto his back and pinned him down as her red eyes met his silver eyes.

"You're all mine tonight, Nagata-sama. I hope you can handle me," she teased.

 **(Lemon Scene)**

Chou'un gave him a sultry look as she kissed him. Her fingers went up to his shirt and undid the clasps with one hand. Nagata surrendered himself to her as she nibbled on his ear and then kissed his neck.

Chou'un went lower as she kissed down his bare chest. Her fingers traced upon his developing muscle and she liked what she felt.

She reached his pants and smiled.

"Nagata-sama, could you sit up, please?" she asked.

"Huh?"

Nagata had been so lost in the pleasure that he barely heard her request.

"Sit up," she repeated.

Nagata sat up as Chou'un got off him, but not before giving him a kiss. She stood before him and removed her sash. She then removed her white dress as it fell right off her shoulders. His eyes widened as he saw her in only her blue panties and white stockings.

Chou'un had a great body. She had a beautiful slim figure and firm perky breasts.

Raising her right leg, she then put her foot on his crotch. She was careful not to be rough as she gently massaged his groin with her toes. Nagata moaned as he felt her toes caress him.

She could feel how hard he was getting and was happy that she was the one who was making him excited.

She wasn't satisfied with just teasing him, however.

"Pants. Off," Chou'un commanded.

Nagata did not hesitate as he removed his pants. Chou'un helped as she pulled them off with his boxers, tossing them aside.

And his 'sword' sprang up to attention once there were no obstructions.

"Ooh..." Chou'un cooed as she admired his erect manhood. She knelt in front of him and gently caressed the length of his member. She locked eyes with Nagata and asked, "Are you ready?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she started to get to work.

Opening her mouth, she let her tongue out. She swirled her tongue around the mushroom head of his member. Nagata clenched the sheets of the bed as Chou'un licked him. She then licked up and down his member, getting him all slick and wet. She looked up to see his eyes closed and his mouth open.

Good. She was making him feel good.

Now, it was time to take him inside.

She put her lips around the head and slowly moved her head forward. Nagata gasped as he felt his member enter the warm and wet cavity of her mouth. She started sucking on him and then she bobbed her head.

Nagata moaned, "Sei..."

Chou'un continued to fellate Nagata. She put her hands on his thighs as she bobbed her head, stopping to suck and swirl her tongue around him. Nagata looked down and his eyes locked with hers as she performed the best blowjob he ever had.

"Sei...Sei...I'm gonna-!"

His member twitched and he shot a strand of his white seed into her mouth. Chou'un recoiled from the suddenness of it and he sprayed her face, some of it landing on her cheek and chin.

"Sei, I'm sorry!" Nagata frantically apologized.

Instead of looking upset, Chou'un smiled as she licked her lips. She got a taste of Nagata and she liked it.

"It's alright, Nagata-sama," Chou'un told him as she wiped off his cum with her fingers. She stroked him. "I hope that's not all you have for me."

"I..."

Chou'un smiled and gave his manhood a kiss before she stood up and removed her panties. Dropping the panties, Chou'un smiled sexily as she joined Nagata on the bed. He laid his head on the pillow as she straddled him.

She hovered above his manhood, the tip of his manhood barely touching the entrance of her womanhood. Chou'un looked confident, but she flushed nervously. This was it. Once she took the plunge, she would no longer be a virgin. Would it hurt? She wondered.

"Sei, it'll be OK," he said reassuringly. It was like he could sense her nervousness.

"Alright," Chou'un nodded. She trusted him. She lowered herself, his manhood spreading the lips of her womanhood. As he gradually sheathed inside of her, she moaned. He just touched hundreds of sensitive nerves.

Finally, she plunged herself down and let out a cry of pain as he broke her hymen. The pain struck like electricity that shot up her spine. She arched her back, causing her breasts to bounce.

And she collapsed on top of Nagata.

"Sei..." Nagata said softly as he caressed her cheek and wiped the tears away.

Her mischievous expression returned as she rocked her hips.

"Shall we continue?" she asked him.

Nagata rolled over and now she was beneath him.

"Yes, let's," he agreed.

He fondled her breasts as he thrust into her. Chou'un wrapped her legs around him as she clenched the sheets. He then leaned in, kissing her neck and she put her arms around him, holding him close.

"Sei...Sei...Oh, Sei..."

"Nagata-sama...Yes...Oh, Nagata-sama, yes...so...so good."

Skin drenched in sweat, breathing in deep pants, Nagata gazed down at the beautiful woman lying beneath him, with an amazing body that just screamed to be caressed. His fingers dug into the flesh of her breasts again as he finished inside her.

Chou'un smiled with half-lidded eyes as she cooed, "So good..."

He was afraid he would be using the girls for sex, but who was using whom here?

He was still hard, still fully erect, and it didn't seem like he would be satisfied tonight by just one round. Taking her legs and placing them on his shoulders, he was eager for more.

"So, I guess you have the stamina to go another round?" Chou'un challenged him.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't leave you satisfied?" He then moved his hips forward, causing her to gasp and arch her back.

Tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember for her.

"Wait, I want to try something," said Chou'un.

* * *

Nude and with her wrists tied behind her, Kachou Kamen was at the mercy of her arch enemy, Kuro Kamen (Phantom Thief Black Mask). Due to her carelessness, she had fallen into his trap and was at his mercy.

"You are mine now, Kachou Kamen," Kuro Kamen declared.

"You won't get away with this, Kuro Kamen!" Kachou Kamen spat.

"Oh, I think I will. You see, nobody knows you're here so nobody is coming to your rescue."

"What do you want?"

"My dear Kachou Kamen. I am a thief. I love to steal beautiful and priceless things. Right now, I have stolen _you_."

"Stolen... _me_?"

"You are a beautiful creature. When I first laid eyes on you, I decided I wouldn't give up until I had you. Now, you will be mine." He ran one hand up to her smooth and toned stomach before resting it on one of her breasts. He gave it a squeeze that caused her to gasp.

"Unhand me, you bastard!" Kachou Kamen snapped.

"I have only dreamed of this moment, my dear. I've had dreams of what I would do to you once I had you, and now my dreams are about to become a reality."

He climbed on top of her, pushing her down onto the bed with his body weight.

"Get off me-MMPH!" Kachou Kamen was cut off by a deep kiss from her captor. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, holding her head in place with his hands, as he explored every inch of the inside of her mouth. He broke the kiss and licked his lips before she spat to the side.

"Your lips truly are delicious. Now, let's see how the rest of you taste."

He spread her legs apart and thrust forward into her core. Kachou Kamen arched her back and screamed from the harsh penetration.

"That's right," Kuro Kamen smiled evilly. "Sing for me, my lovely butterfly."

Kuro Kamen grunted and moaned as he enjoyed his prize. Kachou Kamen lay helpless as her arch foe and captor, Kuro Kamen, violated her without mercy. She bit back a moan, resisted the urge to react, but he wasn't going to stop until he made her squeal.

He would fondle her breasts, caress her face, and even lick her neck and ears. He would even kiss her, just because he could, and she could not stop him as her hands were tied.

"You can scream if you want," he whispered as he licked her earlobe, causing her to whimper. "Nobody here but us. I want to hear you sing."

He flipped her body over and pulled her onto her knees. Sinking his fingers into the flesh of her ass, he entered her again. This time he plowed harder into the helpless woman as he took her from behind.

He held her down by her shoulders as he delivered fast and hard strokes. He pounded against her, skin slapping against skin. He picked up speed, causing her breasts to jiggle with each of his powerful thrust. Kachou Kamen could not resist the urge to moan and her body trembled as she felt the climax approaching.

She couldn't help it. It just felt so good. He was making her feel so good. She let out a loud scream as she climaxed, arching her back as he buried himself inside of her. They rode their orgasm together before she lowered herself to the bed and panted. He also collapsed on top of her, his manhood still buried deep inside of her.

 **(End Lemon Scene)**

Kuro Kamen got off of Kachou Kamen and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked down at his prey as she panted. Her skin was drenched in sweat from their vigorous lovemaking. He then reached over and untied her wrists. He grimaced at the red markings she had on her wrists from being tied.

"Are you OK?" Kuro Kamen asked.

Kachou Kamen rolled over and removed her mask, revealing Chou'un.

"That...was...the best, Nagata-sama."

Kuro Kamen removed his own black mask, revealing himself to be Nagata.

"Never thought you'd be into roleplay. That was kind of kinky."

"I wouldn't want to be violated like that, to be honest. However, there is just some kind of excitement from being dominated like that. Did you enjoy yourself, Nagata-sama?"

"Well, I guess I did like it a little bit," he admitted with a blush and Chou'un hugged him before biting on his earlobe, causing him to yelp. "Ah, Sei! A little warning next time, alright?"

"Hm, how about next time we include some lit candles and blindfolds, Nagata-sama?"

"...We'll see."

It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, this chapter was pretty hot. Also, shows an origin story for Chou'un's love of menma and it's very sweet of Nagata to make her an entire dinner of menma-based dishes. The lemon scenes at the end were just icing on the cake. I also added a bit of roleplay because, well, I feel like it.


	7. Heart 7: Ren

**Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 7: Ren**

Karasu examined her appearance in the mirror. The swelling had gone down and she was back to normal. Kada's ointment was truly wondrous.

However, she still missed her chance to try and ruin Chou'un and Nagata's lunch date. She really couldn't do much as she needed to focus on her own recovery first.

Damn bees.

During dinner, Nagata charmed Chou'un with his cooking skills. She also knew what took place after dinner and could only scowl bitterly.

* * *

When Nagata entered Ryofu's room, he should've expected to see what he found. Still, he couldn't help but be surprised.

Ryofu was an animal lover, evident by the number of pets she took care of. She didn't seem overwhelmed with taking care of so many animals. She would feed them and take them out for walks so they could get some fresh air. Most of the time, she let them roam free, but they would always come when they heard her whistle.

Among her pets, her best friend was Sekito. The dog wore a red bandanna and was the Alpha among Ryofu's pets.

And right now, all of her pets are sleeping in the room. There were all over the room, fast asleep. Cats and dogs sharing the same space without any hostility. It truly was a sight to behold.

But that wasn't what surprised Nagata. His gaze went over to Ryofu herself. She was fast asleep in her bed with a big furry 'blanket'.

The blanket was actually kittens and puppies all piled up on top of her.

The sight was so precious that Nagata couldn't resist taking a picture with his LockPhone. Ryofu just looked so adorable right now.

"I really should let her sleep in today. She deserves it," Nagata spoke softly as he quietly left her room. As Nagata stepped out of the room, he did not notice Ryofu crack open one eye and smile at him.

* * *

Ryofu sat in the garden with her pets. Chinkyuu, her dog Chouchou, and Kaku were with her too. They were enjoying the day together.

Nagata had given them all the day off. Initially, Kaku resisted the 'order', but he was adamant. She had been working way too hard and deserved a day of relaxation. Seeing as she didn't have Totaku to hang out with, she opted to hang out with the other members of their dissolved faction.

Kaku was once an advisor and strategist for the To Faction, but now she was just a maid. Even if she was the head maid, it was still a demotion from her previous position. However, she didn't really hate the arrangement.

Nagata had taken them in when they had nowhere else to go, and working as a maid to repay him for his kindness was a small price to pay. She still contributed as a strategist from time to time, even though Komei was officially the faction's main strategist.

As for Chinkyuu, she stuck to Ryofu as her personal strategist and advisor.

"Ei..." Ryofu spoke softly. "Have you ever been with a man?"

Kaku expected a lot from Ryofu. She expected the girl to lift boulders over her head, she expected to see her beat an entire gang of bandits without breaking a sweat, she even expected her to bring back a new stray every fortnight.

She did not expect such a question to come out of the girl's mouth.

Kaku, flushed, sputtered, "Why-why-why are you asking me something like that!?"

"It's because Ren-dono is in love with Nagata-sama," Chinkyuu answered and Ryofu's blush confirmed it. Kaku had heard about this. She thought it was just a rumor, to be honest. She never once considered Ryofu to willingly join a harem, much less have any romantic feelings for Nagata.

"So, this is true, isn't it? You're really in love with him, huh?" Kaku asked and Ryofu nodded in response.

Kaku couldn't help but feel jealous. She didn't have a very good impression of Nagata at first. He surrounded himself with beautiful officers and while he was publicly known as a hero, she knew that those who had a clean public face could be very different behind closed doors. She had expected him to demand sex from his vassals simply because he was in charge.

Yet, he had done none of that. He treated them as friends and he was faithful to Kanu. It wasn't until she heard rumors about this whole harem situation did she see him stepping out of his room early in the morning with a girl other than Kanu. Now she knew it was true and Ryofu was part of it.

There was no doubt that Kenshin would be pretty heartbroken. He did have a crush on Ryofu. Hideyoshi used to have feelings for her too, but they changed when he realized his heart belonged to Totaku. The only feelings he had for Ryofu now were trust and friendship.

"Well, I haven't," Kaku admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to take Nagata-sama out on a date," Ryofu answered.

"Well, if you want to take him out on a date then it's a good idea to take him someplace special to you," Kaku answered.

"Someplace special," Ryofu murmured. She got an idea and smiled. "Thank you, Ei."

* * *

Nagata was accompanied by Ryuubi and Kanu as they supervised the construction of the stage. The Chou Sisters had agreed to come perform at the Harvest Festival. To help in the construction, Marcus had sent members of the Yellow Turbans who were skilled at carpentry. It was coming along nicely and on schedule too.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the Chou Sisters again!" Ryuubi gushed as her eyes sparkled. Nagata looked at her in amusement. She was a fangirl through and through. She pretty much had the Chou Sisters' merchandise along with merchandise in his own image.

"I think everyone will enjoy the show, don't you agree?" Nagata asked.

"Yes, they will," Kanu agreed. "The Chou Sisters will definitely spread happiness with their lively performance. It was fortunate that you were able to book them on such short notice, Nagata-sama."

"Well, Marcus insisted that he wanted them to perform here," Nagata answered. "Oh, Ren, Nenene. Hi!"

Ryofu and Chinkyuu approached, followed by their pets. Stopping in front of Nagata, Ryofu smiled at him.

"Hello, Nagata-sama," she said right before she grabbed him by the collar and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the scene. Even Ryuubi and Kanu's eyes widened as they witnessed the spectacle. Chinkyuu just lowered her hat over her eyes in embarrassment.

Nagata, on the other hand, was surprised before he started to return the kiss. His mouth was opened and her tongue went in, exploring him orally before she broke the kiss with a satisfying pop.

"Wow, that was... _unexpected_ ," Nagata responded, surprised as his cheeks reddened.

"Well, get used to it, Nagata-sama. It's how she'll be saying hello to you from now on," commented Chinkyuu.

Nagata blinked. While it was a pleasant way to say hello, he didn't expect Ryofu to do that on a regular basis. But then again, Ryofu was a girl of a few words and she used her actions to speak for her. Actions did speak louder than words.

Unfortunately, there was a flaw in that logic. Her inability to communicate properly had caused people to misunderstand her and mistake her intentions.

"She also has something she wants to ask you," Chinkyuu added.

"OK," Nagata replied with a nod before addressing Ryofu, "So, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Nagata-sama, let's go on a date," said Ryofu.

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Nagata was a bit taken aback by her words. That was another thing he had not expected her to do.

"OK, sure. I just need to finish things up here-"

" _Now_ ," she insisted firmly.

"What? Now?" She took hold of his hand and dragged him away. "Ren, wait! I still got work to do today!" He tried to break free, but Ryofu had a really firm grip on him. Any struggling could cause injury.

"It's alright, Nagata-sama. We'll handle things here in your absence," Kanu told him reassuringly.

"Have fun you two!" Ryuubi said cheerfully.

Chinkyuu followed Ryofu and Nagata to the stables. Ryofu was getting her horse ready as Nagata waited outside. He still looked surprised.

"Nagata-sama," Chinkyuu spoke.

"Yeah, Nenene?" he responded.

Chinkyuu took a deep breath and she bowed to him.

"I...I apologize for how I've been treating you! I really am sorry! Could you ever forgive me?" She had her eyes closed and was prepared for the worst. But then she received a gentle pat on the head.

"Nenene, it's fine. I forgive you," he said with a soothing smile.

Chinkyuu blinked, surprised.

"Just like that? But I've been so mean to you and I've given you nothing but a hard time even after you took us all in."

How could forgive her so easily?

"Well, I just don't like to hold grudges if I can help it."

Chinkyuu started to cry and then she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey, it's OK," Nagata said kindly.

"It's just..." Chinkyuu sniffled, "I was...scared. I was afraid you were going to take Ren-dono away from me."

"Really?" Nagata asked.

"She always talks about you, and I just got so jealous. That's why I was so mean to you. But then, when you got hurt, Ren-dono was so sad and I wished I could do something to make her happy. But, at the time, the only thing that could make her happy was to see you get better. So, now that you're better, I won't stand in your way. If you make Ren-dono happy, then I should be happy for her."

"Chinkyuu..." Nagata felt relieved. He was glad that Chinkyuu could let go of a grudge. There would no longer be any tension between them, and maybe they could be friends.

"But, if you ever do anything to upset or hurt Ren-dono, I will kick you so hard that all your descendants and your ancestors will feel it," she warned.

"Noted," he sweatdropped. She was still as hostile as ever, but it really didn't bug him as much anymore. There was far less bite in her bark nowadays.

Ryofu came out of the stables on the horse. Her weapon was in a special holster on the side of the saddle and there was also food packed in the saddle bag on the other side.

"Get on," Ryofu called as she patted the saddle.

"OK," Nagata answered as he got on behind her. Ryofu smiled as she took his hands and put them on her waist. "So, where will we be going?"

"Someplace special," she answered before she snapped the reins.

The horse galloped and headed towards the gate. Nagata hung on tightly as Ryofu held the reins. They managed to avoid people in their path as the horse sped towards the gate. It swiftly exited, heading towards Ryofu's destination.

Up in the air, following them was Karasu's pet crow, Poe. Karasu had sent him to keep an eye on Nagata. With her mask, she could see what her pet saw and follow them.

The horse was fast, and Nagata idly wondered if it was as fast as his Sakura Hurricane. He then looked at Ryofu. With her facing forward, he couldn't see her expression.

Ryofu was a girl of a few words. She didn't say much and only spoke when necessary.

She was a mighty warrior, but her strength and her inability to communicate properly prevented people from getting to know her better and assume the worse in her.

She was called a monster because of the misunderstandings.

But Ryofu was no monster. She was strong, but she was also kind. She loved her pets and her friends. She was also loyal to the ones she loved.

She was very different from the historical depictions of her male counterpart, Lu Bu Fengxian, who was a notorious traitor and a loudmouth who boasted about his might.

Nagata didn't know where Ryofu was taking them, and she wasn't about to say anything. She didn't want to spoil the surprise.

The horse slowed down as they entered the forest at the foot of the mountain. And then they came to a stop.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Nagata asked as he dismounted with Ryofu.

"Wait," she answered as she led the horse and him through some foliage. Nagata followed the best he could, pushing leaves out of the way to see what was in front of him.

Ryofu stood in front of an opening and smiled at him.

"We're here," she told him as she pushed the foliage aside so he could see what she wanted to show him.

Nagata was awed and speechless at the sight before him.

The grass was a healthy shade of green and the trees were tall with a canopy that provided shade. But what really took his breath away was the huge waterfall which filled up a lake. The water was crystal clear and when he got a closer look he could see all sorts of fish.

He never knew such a place existed.

"Ren, what is this place?" he asked.

"My special spot," he told her.

It was aptly named. It was so beautiful, so magnificent. It was a place where she could be close to nature, be by herself and her pets.

Perhaps that was why this was Ryofu's special spot.

"Only, Nenene knows about this place," Ryofu explained. "Now you know about this place too."

"Ren, I appreciate you sharing this with me, but why did you bring me here?" he asked. Ryofu smiled and walked up to him. She caressed his cheek with her right hand and then put her other hand behind his neck. She then pulled him into a kiss.

Long ago, Nagata would not have even considered doing this. He always believed that he would be faithful to one woman in his life. Having a harem was just an adolescent fantasy of lonely boys who wanted to have a lot of action.

But now Nagata had a harem, and he didn't even know he had one until the girls dropped the bomb on him.

They all loved him...Kanu, Ryuubi, Bacho, Ryofu, heck Chou'un too even if she did tease him a lot.

And he loved them...he loved them very much.

So there shouldn't be a problem, right?

They broke their kiss and he rested his forehead against hers.

Ryofu smiled at him, a very cute smile, one she reserved for those she cared about.

Most of the time she just seemed so emotionless, but the truth was that she just didn't express her emotions very well. She could only express herself with her actions.

"Let's spar," she requested as she grabbed her weapon. She never went anywhere without it.

The Heaven Piercer truly was a formidable weapon. Nagata once tried picking it up without his armor. He could barely get it off the ground. Ryofu, however, could wield it easily with her strength.

He couldn't help but envy her. His strength came from using the SengokuDriver and Lockseeds while Ryofu's came from intense training and possibly good genes. His equipment was like a cheat code, which pissed all over the efforts of real warriors who earned their strength fairly.

So he used his gear to help people, and protect them from monsters. It was the best way and they were meant to be used that way after all.

"OK," Nagata answered, obliging her request.

He did not bring his swords with him, but he did bring his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds. He only had his Orange and Kachidoki Lockseeds, along with the Ryujin Key, while he left the others back in his room.

Ryofu waited for her lord to transform.

"Henshin!"

 **[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Ryofu smiled as Gaim joined his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru into their combined Naginata Mode. Gaim twirled the Musou Naginata before he gripped it firmly in both hands, entering a stance as he locked eyes with Ryofu.

"Let's dance on my stage!" Gaim called out, challenging her to advance.

The couple really worked up quite a sweat with their sparring session. Ryofu was a strong fighter, being one of the few people in this world that could match against an Armored War God. She had the strength to match, as she was known to be able to fight and defeat 3,000 soldiers single-handedly.

That was an impressive feat.

Sparks flew as their weapons clashed violently. Ryofu was enjoying herself. She never fought without a reason, but she enjoyed testing her might against strong opponents. Chouhi and Kanu were able to keep up with her due to their endurance, and there was Gaim whose strength could match hers.

He could become even stronger if he wanted to, but he decided not to. It wouldn't be fun if he went all out right off the bat. Ryofu would love to see him at his strongest, but he would only use Ryujin Arms when necessary.

Their spar finally ended as they broke apart. The two locked eyes before smiling at each other.

Gaim closed his Orange Lockseed and removed it from his SengokuDriver.

 **[LOCK OFF!]**

"That was fun," Nagata admitted. An intense spar with low stakes was enjoyable.

"Yes," Ryofu agreed. She saw that he was sweating and suggested, "Come and swim with me."

Nagata blinked at the sudden invitation.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

She tilted her head to the side, and for a moment he believed he saw a glint of mischief flash across her eyes.

"Me either."

Nagata blushed at the implication as she started to strip in front of him.

Now, Nagata was no stranger to the female form. The many nights he spent with Kanu helped him to become very familiar with it. Recently, he had experience with the other girls. They were each beautiful and sexy in their own ways.

But Ryofu was a whole different kind of sexy. The tattoos just made her look all the more exotic, like her dark skin. He involuntarily licked his lips. Once she was done undressing, she winked at him and turned towards the lake.

Nagata got a really nice look at her ass as she stepped into the water.

And that was Nagata's cue as he started to strip out of his own clothes to join her in the water. He left his boxers on, though. He wasn't quite ready to go that far with Ryofu, even if she wasn't too shy about exposing herself to him.

He put his toes in first and immediately recoiled from the cold temperature.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to face him, and giving him a good look of her fully nude front.

"It's cold. Aren't you cold?" he asked as he shivered slightly. It was the middle of fall.

"Used to it," she shrugged. "You'll get used to it too."

Nagata had no doubt at all that she was being truthful. She was inhumanly strong, so having inhuman endurance was part of the package.

"Come on in, the water's fine," she called.

' _She looks so beautiful..._ ' Nagata admired Ryofu thoughtfully.

There she was standing in the middle of the lake, completely nude, with the water reaching up to her knees. The water was probably deeper the more one ventured in. From the way Ryofu looked and was looking at him, she looked like some kind of unearthly water nymph just beckoning him towards the water.

He didn't even realize when he had stepped back into the water, ignoring the biting chill as he slowly got used to it. He licked his lips as he approached the girl who started to step backward into the water. She started to go deeper until the water now came up to her waist and he just couldn't help but follow.

She stopped and he stopped right in front of her. She stepped up to him, her breasts pressed against his chest as she draped her arms around him.

"Are you cold?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer as she kissed him right on the lips. He didn't recoil or push her away. He put his arms around her and returned the kiss, deepening it.

Ryofu broke the kiss, her eyes shining, as she requested, "Let's swim." She began to swim away and Nagata followed. It was just the two of them in the lake.

This might actually be fun.

They swam, splashed each other, and even tried to see who could hold their breath longer underwater.

Ryofu won, of course.

After their swim, they dried themselves, got dressed, and sat by the lake together. Ryofu made sure to pack plenty of food for them to share. She didn't just ask Nagata out without preparing anything.

As Ryofu ate, Nagata was once again entranced by how cute she looked while eating. The sight of her eating was just so adorable that whenever anyone saw her, they would offer her more food just so they could enjoy watching how cute she was for a bit longer.

It was probably why Nagata made sure there were extra portions of food when he cooked. Chouhi and Bacho were big eaters, for sure, but Ryofu's appetite was enormous. Also, the more food she ate, the longer she could appear cute to all of them.

"Ren, can you tell me about yourself, about where you came from?" Nagata asked.

"A small village in the North," Ryofu answered.

"And you've always been strong?"

"Yes."

"What made you leave?"

"See the world. Find purpose."

"Ah, so it was wanderlust. You wanted some adventure in your life."

"Yes, but it was lonely."

Nagata frowned. Of course, Ryofu would be lonely. She was from an isolated village that probably never saw any outsiders before. Then, one of their own decided to set off to find her place in the world. Ryofu's lack of communication and social skills prevented her from making any friends. She also didn't emote very well. Her own strength also made people see her as anything but human.

But animals were different. They could see how pure her heart was and they were drawn to her because of that. Finally, she had friends, and she didn't feel lonely.

It was why she was willing to do anything to make sure they were well taken care of. But she also caused misunderstandings with her actions.

"Thank you," she said to Nagata.

"Thank me? Why?" he asked.

"I'm not lonely anymore, because of you," she explained.

 **(Lemon Scene)**

Ryofu and Nagata disrobed each other as they shared a passionate kiss. Their lips only disconnected when they needed to breathe or remove a pesky article of clothing.

Nagata was on his back as Ryofu lay over him. Smiling, the redhead caressed his face and planted her lips over his. Nagata slowly succumbed to her loving attention as he put his arms around her and returned the kiss. With her completely nude, he had unrestricted access to her body. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her soft and smooth skin. Feeling even more daring, they slid lower until he had his hands on her rear.

His boxer shorts were starting to feel a bit tight. He was actually pitching a tent in them, and Ryofu could feel him poking her inner thigh.

Ryofu was no stranger to sex. She had seen her pets in heat and she had witnessed them mating. She had never seen people do it before, but she was smart enough to figure out how it went.

Nuzzling his cheek, she whispered, "Mate with me."

"Uh, what?" Nagata asked as he looked her in the eye.

"Mate with me," she repeated.

Nagata blushed. She wasn't being subtle at all. That was an obvious and blatant invitation to take things to the next level.

Ryofu smiled and kissed his neck before she slid down his body. She planted kisses on his collarbone and then his chest. She then licked on his nipples, making him gasp as he was gripping her hair in one hand and the grass in the other. Ryofu smiled since she now knew what got a reaction out of him before she went lower.

She took hold of the waistband of his boxer shorts and pulled them down. His manhood sprang up to attention, freed from its confines. Ryofu licked her lips at the sight of it. This was her first time seeing a man's fully erect penis.

She remembered what Chou'un had told her about what to do with it and decided to follow her instructions. She planted a kiss on the tip before running her tongue up and down its length. Nagata twitched and she smiled as she gently caressed the base. Nagata's eyes opened and shut rapidly as his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what Ryofu was doing, but it was happening all the same.

It felt heavenly.

Ryofu didn't take him inside her mouth, yet. She had other plans for him and had a different place for him to stick it inside. Climbing up his body, she looked deep into his silver eyes and smiled. Their eyes met and Nagata knew what she wanted.

Ryofu pulled him to his feet and she stepped backward. His eyes were on her as they traveled up and down her perfect body. Ryofu turned and walked over to the nearest tree, letting him feast his eyes on the sight of her beautiful back. She had a great ass and he so wanted to sink his fingers into the pliable flesh.

Ryofu put her hands against the trunk then bent her body forward to present herself to him, spreading her legs slightly and wiggling enticingly to him. Nagata did not even hesitate as he approached her. He put his hands on her rear and gave each of her ass cheeks a squeeze. He then ran his hands up her sides before he put his hands on her breasts. He squeezed them, causing the beautiful redhead to gasp.

"Mate...with me...Nagata-sama..." she breathed out.

Nagata obliged. He positioned himself, keeping a steady grip on her hips. He thrust into her, slowly. When he met a barrier, he looked up to Ryofu and she gave him a nod to go forward.

Ryofu was no stranger to pain. She had fought many battles before. However, this pain was a different sensation. When he penetrated her, her nerves just went on fire as they triggered something inside. Her face was flushed, her body temperature rose, and her heart thundered in her chest.

He was inside of her. He was mating with her.

Nagata savored her warmth and tightness as her inner walls squeezed and caressed him. He looked at her back and ran his hands up and down the smooth and soft skin of hers. Her strength and her expressionless appearance might turn most people off, but those were just her adorable quirks.

But he wasn't properly making love to her right now. She wanted him to mate with her and so he decided to give her what she wanted.

Ryofu gasped as he withdrew before he pushed back right in. He then did it again, repeating the motion, rinse and repeat, second verse same as the first.

Soon, his hips were slapping against her ass as he mated with her. Ryofu's eyes closed as she enjoyed every single pleasurable moment. He wasn't going too fast or too slow. It was just right.

Ryofu gasped again and her gasps soon turned to moans as she sank her fingers into the bark of the tree as Nagata pounded into her. Her body just shook and trembled, her breasts swaying back and forth as he rutted against her like an animal. She felt like a bitch in heat right now, and he was quenching her fire the only way he knew how.

Time didn't register for either of them. Nothing else seemed to matter to her as her beloved lord plundered her depths, sheathing his sword repeatedly inside of her. He was taking her to extreme heights of pleasure which she had never experienced before.

Nagata's hands moved up and he gripped her breasts as he leaned his body forward, resting his front against her back. He kissed the back of her neck as his hips continued to thrust back and forth. Still, this wasn't good enough. He needed _more_.

He needed to see Ryofu.

He pulled out of her, causing her to groan out. She blinked and looked back at him curiously. The two of them were drenched in sweat but had yet to reach their peak.

Nagata grabbed her arm and spun her around. Hooking one leg with his arm, he looked her in the eye before kissing her deeply. His sword was in position and it slid into her sheath. Ryofu gasped and her hands went up to rest on his shoulders as his other hand held her hip. They broke the kiss, moaning in pleasure, as they rutted face to face.

"Harder...faster...harder...faster..." she repeated, urging him on. Nagata raised her other leg and hooked his other arm under it, pounding against her as he slammed her against the tree. She let out a mewl as her arms went around him. He flinched as she sank her teeth into his neck, but that just encouraged him to go faster and harder.

Any idea of pulling out before he came was thrown out the window. It was getting close to the edge for both of them as Ryofu felt a tingling sensation within her, like something in her core was ready to explode. Chou'un had described an explosion happening near the end. Could this be it?

This was it as Nagata buried himself deep inside of her and released his seed inside. That caused an intense reaction as Ryofu arched her back and also came with him. As she climaxed, she let out a loud cry of pleasure. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

He slowly lowered her legs and fell against her, resting his face against her breasts. Ryofu recovered slowly and cooed as she gently ran her hands through his hair.

"Thank you, Nagata-sama..." Ryofu purred as she panted. Nagata didn't respond. He was enjoying the softness of her breasts.

Moments later, the two of them lay entwined on the grass. Ryofu was draped over him as he put an arm around her, holding her close as they enjoyed the afterglow.

"That...that was...intense," he admitted.

"That was good," she returned. "Want to go for another swim?"

Nagata smiled as he accepted, "Yeah, I could use another dip. But how about we cuddle for a bit?"

"I like to cuddle."

As they cuddled, Ryofu couldn't help but daydream of all the strong children they would have together.

Meanwhile, Karasu watched them lying together in post-coital bliss. Her grip on her sword tightened as she saw them together. She was carrying a set of Lockseeds and had planned to let loose a wild group of Inves. She even thought about burning this haven down to teach the redhead a lesson.

She was so tempted to attack Ryofu right now. However, she stayed her hand. The red-haired warrior was truly a monster. Her strength was just too much for Karasu to handle alone and even if she brought an army Ryofu would just destroy them. After all, she had a reputation of being able to defeat 3,000 soldiers all by herself and it was well-earned.

That was not the only reason Karasu decided to stay her hand. When she heard how lonely Ryofu used to be, Karasu felt sympathetic. Like Ryofu, nobody seemed to understand her. All they saw was what they wanted to see. They only saw the heiress of the Oda clan and nothing more.

It was why she was so drawn to Nagata. He was the reason she didn't always feel so lonely.

Ryofu was the same.

"Consider yourself lucky," Karasu muttered as she walked away to give the cuddling couple their privacy.

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, it looks like Ren finally got her turn. Ryofu's one of my favorite characters in Koihime Musou. I mean, despite her overwhelming strength, she doesn't let it get to her head. She's kind, loyal, and overall cute. A total contrast to her historical counterpart. She also looks adorable when she eats and this is something she takes advantage of so she can have more to eat.

But I'm not ending the chapter here. I want to leave you all with something special. So, one last lemon for this chapter and it's a hot one, starting... **NOW**!

* * *

 **Orgy Lemon Scene**

The room was illuminated by a single lantern that cast a dim light over the occupants. It really helped to set the mood. Four figures lay on the bed, covered in sweat as their activity generated a lot of heat and passion.

Kanu moaned as she threw her head back. Chou'un was on her left and sucking on her left breast while Ryuubi was on her right and sucking on her right breast. Her face was flushed as the two girls orally stimulated her erogenous zones.

Nagata mounted her and plunged his rod into her womanhood, drawing it back and forth. Kanu locked eyes with her beloved lord, panting and moaning as he caressed her face. The two locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ryuubi removed her lips from Kanu's breast and brushed her lips against Nagata's cheek before she licked his ear. Nagata let out a moan and broke his kiss with Kanu to kiss Ryuubi. Chou'un decided to give Kanu a kiss as well and Kanu moaned into the blue-haired menma lover's mouth.

Nagata's hands moved away from Kanu's face and he ran them up and down Chou'un and Ryuubi's sides. He then plunged his fingers inside of them, causing the girls to gasp. He moved his fingers back and forth, touching their most sensitive spots.

Nagata was already reaching his limit and Kanu was at her peak as she tightened around him. She was so tight and warm and wet inside that he didn't want to pull out, but he had to. He drew his hips backward and his sword sprang out before shooting his essence across Kanu's stomach. Some drops of it landed on her breasts and both Chou'un and Ryuubi greedily lapped it up.

"Nagata-sama..." Ryuubi purred as she crawled up to him. She gripped his manhood in her hand and ran her hand up and down its length. "Is it my turn next?"

"No way, it's my turn," Chou'un insisted as she crawled over and planted a kiss on the tip.

Nagata couldn't believe this was his life now.

"Girls, we have all night. Just be patient, alright. I'll make sure you all go to sleep satisfied tonight," he promised. He caressed Ryuubi's face, making her smile, as she got on her knees to kiss him. They felt the mattress shift and were surprised to see Ryofu joining them. She was already naked and she looked flushed.

"Ren?" Nagata asked and she kissed him without warning.

"You all were being too loud," she reasoned. "I couldn't stand it any longer."

"Well, join the party then, Ren. The more the merrier," Chou'un called out with a grin.

Ryofu smiled and kissed Nagata again as she joined their little 'sleepover'.

"Hey, why wasn't I invited!?" Bacho demanded as she marched into the room.

"Oh, Sui. You want to play too?" Chou'un asked playfully.

"That's right!" Sui confirmed as she stripped naked. "Make room!"

Nagata and the girls spent the night making love and they enjoyed it greatly. Exhausted and sated for the night, they lay sprawled all over his bed and slumbered the rest of the night away.

When morning came, none of them wanted to get out of bed just yet. So, they decided to do something else.

Then they had a morning orgy.

Bacho was riding him in the reverse cowgirl position, bouncing up and down on him. Kanu and Ryuubi were licking and sucking on his nipples. Finally, Ryofu and Chou'un were straddling his knees and grinding against them.

"Not that I mind, but kinda early, don't you think girls?" Nagata chuckled.

"Don't be like that Nagata-sama…" Chou'un panted. "Just enjoy it…"

"Yes, Nagata-sama," Ryuubi purred as she nuzzled his cheek before she nibbled on his earlobe. "Just let it happen."

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Nagata surrendered himself to the girls.

"OK, girls. I'm all yours. Have your way with me," he said with a smile.

Bacho screamed as she climaxed before she crawled off Nagata. Seeing her chance, Ryofu crawled on top of Nagata and rode him next.

Nagata just lay down and enjoyed himself as the girls took turns riding him. It was a good thing he had that special herbal tea that kept him hard and ready throughout the morning. He would be exhausted, but it would be the good kind of exhaustion.

He would also feel sore in the morning, but it would be so worth it.

As each girl rode him into an intense orgasm, he took his time to admire their individual beauty. They were so beautiful, and they knew how to make him feel so good. He also made sure to return the favor and not just let them do all the work.

All in all, it was a pretty good morning.

None of them got out of bed until noon.


	8. Heart 8: Rinrin

**Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 8: Rinrin**

* * *

 **KRC: As I'm using scenes that were given to me by bloodyredrose1994, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him.**

* * *

Nagata Oda was the Musou Seiryuoh of Shoku. He was a hero of the realm, a champion of the people, and a warrior without equal. However, out of all the opponents he faced, there was one opponent that would always return no matter how hard he tried to defeat him. Every time he thought he was finished with this foe, it would come back to haunt him and bite him in the butt.

His eternal enemy: paperwork.

Nagata yelled in frustration as he stood up from his chair, scattering sheets of paper across his desk.

"Alright, that's it! I'm done! No more for today! No more! I need a break!"

Nagata desperately needed a break from his paperwork. Honestly, he was never meant to sit in one place for too long and do mind-numbing paperwork. It was all starting to blend together and he really needed to step away before he did something he would regret. He had a reputation to uphold now.

He stepped out of the office for some fresh air. The castle's garden was a perfect place for him to stretch his legs and calmly meditate. Being surrounded by nature always helped him to maintain a peaceful state of mind. His sensei had taught him that man was meant to commune with nature and live in harmony with it. It was that kind of spiritual connection that could allow man to flourish and coexist with nature.

As he stepped into the garden, he spotted Kanu and Chouhi in the middle of a sparring match with Kanu giving her little sister advice and tips on how to improve herself. He had to admire their dedication to martial arts and their drive to improve.

Once their match was over, Kanu spotted Nagata and smiled.

"Nagata-sama," Kanu greeted.

"Onii-chan!" Chouhi greeted cheerfully as she gave her big brother a hug.

"So, I saw you both training out here. Why not the training grounds?" Nagata asked.

"Well, it was Rinrin's idea," Kanu said.

"Always the doting big sister," Nagata smiled and Kanu blushed in response.

"Aisha-neechan has been teaching me some new moves!" Chouhi informed him.

"Well, how about you show me what you can do."

"You got it, Onii-chan!"

Kanu and Nagata both sat down under the shade of a nearby tree to watch Chouhi perform the moves Kanu had taught her. There were grace and power in every swing and thrust. What Chouhi lacked in book smarts, she made up for with her talent at fighting. She was a fast learner and could easily pick up new moves.

Chouhi was swinging and thrusting her Viper Spear, not aimlessly, but with purpose. She was imagining herself fighting an enemy and was striking hard with her Viper Spear.

As Nagata watched Chouhi do the form with her Viper Spear, he started to get curious.

"Say, Aisha?"

"What is it, Nagata-sama?"

"Have you ever wondered how Rinrin got so strong and learned how to wield a spear so well at her age?"

Nagata remembered the day they both first met Chouhi. The magistrate had sent them to pick up Chouhi and try to get her to apologize to the man. However, what was to be a peaceful confrontation soon turned into a duel as Chouhi and Kanu started fighting. Chouhi had demonstrated great skill and power with her spearmanship. It just seemed so crazy that a kid like Chouhi could get so crazy strong and wield a spear like that without hurting herself.

"I can safely say that she was trained by someone very skilled," Kanu answered.

"Must've been a pretty good teacher," Nagata remarked.

"Yaah! Whaa! Oryah! Nyah!" Chouhi finished the spear form. Nagata applauded and Chouhi beamed as she walked over to him. "Nagata-niichan, did you see how good I did it?"

"Yeah, you're pretty good. I bet you could even cut down a large tree," Nagata sincerely praised.

"Then I should try it out!" Chouhi excitedly accepted the challenge.

"If you do that, the tree will fall on top of you," Kanu warned.

"Nyahahahaha!" Chouhi laughed.

"By the way, Rinrin. I've been wondering something. Who taught you how to fight so well with a spear?" Nagata asked.

"Nyah?" Chouhi blinked. "Oh, it was my grandpa who taught me how to fight!"

"Your grandpa?" Nagata repeated, a little surprised. To be honest, he never once asked Chouhi about her grandfather. He knew Chouhi was an orphan and was raised by her grandfather, only for him to die later. He sympathized with Chouhi. To be left all alone like that. It was no wonder she acted out and caused so much trouble in her home village. She just wanted some attention.

"So it was your grandfather who trained you?" Kanu asked. Chouhi did mention that her grandfather had raised her after her parents passed away. She told them how he taught her songs to scare off bears and whatnot. The man had a strong influence on Chouhi and sometimes the young girl still missed him. What neither of them expected was for Chouhi's grandfather to be her teacher in the art of spearmanship.

"That's right! My grandpa used to be an Imperial guard!" Chouhi boasted.

"A former Imperial guard?" Kanu gasped in surprised. Imperial guards were well-trained soldiers. It was quite a shock to hear that Chouhi's grandfather had been one.

"An Imperial guard you say. I bet he taught you everything you know about fighting," Nagata commented.

Chouhi nodded.

"That's right! Grandpa trained me ever since he took me in after my mama and papa died. He said he saw potential in me." She remembered when her grandfather decided to start training her. He saw her playing with a stick, swinging it around like she was fighting bandits. "My grandpa taught me a lot of things and how to become strong."

"I bet he was a good teacher," Kanu smiled.

"Yeah, he was!" Chouhi smiled before she started to frown. "But then, like mama and papa, grandpa just went away...so I trained all by myself." Kanu and Nagata were saddened when they heard that. Chouhi's grandfather may have been strong and a former Imperial guard, but even he couldn't fight against old age. Chouhi was left all alone again after the loss of the last piece of her family.

Chouhi perked up as she added, "But I managed to train myself and become strong like I am now! I even beat up bandits who tried to cause trouble in my village!"

Nagata nodded.

"That makes sense." Chouhi was not just strong because of training, but because she had accumulated battle experience. It was how she was able to keep up with Kanu as they fought for hours.

Truly, it was miraculous.

"And..." Chouhi stuck the Viper Spear to the ground. "Before grandpa went away, he gave me this spear and told me to take good care of it."

Nagata nodded in response. Chouhi's grandfather was truly a great man in life, being able to teach his granddaughter how to wield a spear and defend herself. He couldn't imagine what might've happened to Chouhi if she didn't know how to fight. She probably wouldn't have ever met him or Kanu.

Speaking of Kanu, she was smiling proudly at her sworn little sister. Chouhi's grandfather had indeed taught her well. He may not have taught her much about common sense or even reading, but he had taught her how to be strong thanks to his experience. Kanu silently prayed to the man in gratitude.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night as Chouhi quietly headed to Nagata's room in her night robe. While she had her own room and bed, she enjoyed sharing a bed with someone, especially her big brother and sisters.

She used to sleep with her parents when they were alive, and then her grandfather, but after they all passed away she became lonely. But that all changed when Kanu and Nagata came into her life.

After losing the fight with Kanu, she offered to let them stay for the night in her home. When she slept together with them, it was like she was with her parents again. She didn't feel lonely anymore.

Since they started living in Touka Village's castle, Chouhi would occasionally sneak into Nagata's bedroom to sleep beside him. On other occasions, she would sneak into Ryuubi or Kanu's bed.

Whenever she slept with her big brother, he would always seem so surprised when he saw her lying next to him in the morning. Once the surprise had passed, he would pat her gently on the head.

As she quietly approached Nagata's bedroom, she paused when she heard strange noises.

The noises were coming from Nagata's room.

She wondered what the strange noise was and went to investigate. She placed her ear against the door to listen. It sounded like several people groaning and moaning like they were in pain. She easily recognized Nagata's voice. The owners of the other voices were female, but she couldn't make out who they were.

Wanting to know what was going on in there, she opened the door slightly to take a peek inside.

Her eyes widened at what she witnessed.

* * *

The following afternoon, Nagata and Ryuubi were training with Chouhi spectating. While Nagata and Ryuubi had their wooden swords locked together, the young redhead suddenly asked a random question.

"Nagata-niichan, what were you doing last night?"

"Last night?" Nagata absently responded while trying to maintain his focus on Ryuubi.

"Yeah, that's right. Last night I went to sleep with you but then I saw you doing something weird in your room."

Nagata paused.

"Something weird...last night...?"

Ryuubi and Nagata's eyes widened as they dropped their bokken.

"Oh dear..." Ryuubi blushed.

After a few seconds, Nagata nervously stammered out a response, "Rinrin, w-w-what are you t-talking abo-about?"

"Last night I went to your room to sleep next to you when I saw you with Aisha-neechan, Touka-neechan, Sui, Sei and Ren in bed together. You looked like you were doing something weird but you were having fun too. I even saw Sui riding you like a horse and going up and down."

"AAAHHHHH!" Nagata cried out in response. "Um, Rinrin, maybe what you saw was just a dream! Yeah, just a dream!"

He hoped that worked. He hated lying to Chouhi, but he really didn't want to explain to her about what they were doing last night. It would be way too awkward for all parties involved.

"Why would I dream about something like that?" Chouhi asked with a tilt of her head. "What were you all doing anyway?"

Nagata and Ryuubi could not find the right words to answer.

What could they say?

* * *

Nagata sat in his office after making up a quick excuse so he wouldn't have to answer Chouhi's question. However, he couldn't focus on any work.

Chouhi had seen them.

Chouhi had _seen_ them!

What was he supposed to do!?

"Hey, Nagata."

Nagata jumped out of his seat in shock.

"WAAAAH! Iori, don't scare me like that!"

Iori recoiled.

"Geez, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's...it's OK. Just had a lot on my mind."

Iori cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Like what? It's gotta be important if you look so anxious right now."

Nagata blinked.

"You think I _look_ anxious? What make you say that?"

Iori shrugged.

"I call it like I see it."

Nagata sighed.

"Why are you here, Iori?"

"I just need you to put your stamp on this request paper for some additional arrows. We're starting to run out," said Iori as he handed the request paper to Nagata. Nagata scanned the request paper and stamped his approval. "Thank you."

"Hey, Iori. Could I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Well, just as an example, has Riri ever walked in on you and Shion whenever you're _intimate_? And if she asks you about it, how would you respond?"

"Oh, Riri walked in on us a few times before. We just told her we were wrestling," Iori answered casually.

"Damn, that's good. I should've said that to Rinrin."

"What do you mean?" Iori's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, did Rinrin walk in on you?"

"No, she didn't walk in on us, but she saw what we were doing."

"Who were you with?" Iori asked.

Nagata didn't want to get into too much detail, so he just listed names.

"Aisha, Touka, Sei, Sui, and Ren."

Iori blinked several times.

"Wait, all _five_? At once?"

"Yeah."

Iori was amazed.

"Wow, just wow. Seriously, that's impressive. I thought _I_ had the stamina to keep up with Shion, but you are a god if you can keep up with all five of those girls. I bet Ren has incredible endurance in bed."

Nagata let out a groan.

"Iori..."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. So, Rinrin saw all that, huh?"

"Yeah, so what am I supposed to tell her if she asks again?"

"Well, you could come up with an excuse that she would buy, or..."

"Or...?"

"You explain the 'birds and the bees' to her."

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

"Explain sex to her."

"Are you for real, Iori!? She's too young for that stuff!"

"Actually, she's the same age as Shuri and she knows more about sex than a girl her age should know."

"That's because she reads a lot, plus she's mentally more mature."

"True, but you need to realize that Rinrin isn't going to stay a little girl forever. She's a growing girl and soon she'll have those same urges and desires."

"Urges...and desires?"

"I'm talking about sex."

"Yes, I know. But she's like a little sister to me. I just can't imagine her wanting to know about that sort of stuff."

"You can't stop her from growing up, Nagata. No matter how much you want to see her as a little girl, she's going to grow up into a young woman. She's already a teenager."

Nagata scratched her head. It was a reality he wanted to avoid, but he couldn't run from it forever. Chouhi was growing up, and she would need to know about sex.

He would tell her, but not quite yet.

"So, where did you leave Rinrin?" Iori asked.

"I left her with Touka," Nagata answered.

"The poor girl..."

* * *

"So, tell me! What were you doing with Nagata-niichan?" Chouhi asked.

"We were playing a game! Yes, a game!" Ryuubi lied.

"A game? Why were you naked? Was it like the game we played in the hot spring?"

Ryuubi sweatdropped. How was she going to get out of this? Why did Nagata have to leave her?

' _Nagata-sama, help me!_ '

"Should I ask the others?"

"No, please no!"

* * *

Today the festival would begin, and Nagata had plans.

Big plans.

Big important plans.

He had things to do, and not enough time to do them.

But those weren't important right now. What was important right now was making sure he kept his promise to Chouhi. She wanted to spend the first day of the festival with him. With all his work done, for now, he had no excuse to refuse. Besides, it was a festival and Nagata needed to enjoy himself after everything that had happened.

Chouhi was lucky enough to ask him at the right time.

He put on his best casual clothes, without any of his haori. The coats were just too distinctive and he really didn't want to be mobbed while he was out with Chouhi. He was already too famous. Even if he wasn't in his armor, his coats made him stand out in a crowd. Everyone would recognize him straight away.

The local villagers already knew him, so they wouldn't swarm him. They would greet him warmly and go on with their day. It was the visitors that came for the festival that concerned him since many would be awestruck by a 'living legend'.

Guess he really should feel some sympathy for celebrities who got chased and mobbed by diehard fans. Really, it was way too stressful when you just wanted to live your life but had to live with the attention as well. It was no wonder many celebrities got so stressed they became depressed, and then the depression would affect their work.

Shaking his head, Nagata brushed off such negative thoughts. Today was a day for fun. Nothing less.

"I wonder if Rinrin's ready yet."

* * *

Chouhi was getting ready, and Kochu just couldn't believe what the young redhead wanted to wear while going out with Nagata.

"Oh, my! You look so adorable!" Kochu squealed.

Chouhi was normally a tomboy. Her attitude and the way she usually dressed supported that fact. However, today was different.

The dress she wore was cute, way too cute and feminine for someone who was a tomboy. And yet, it really did look good on her. It made her look like a sweet little girl and not the warrior she was known to be. It was white, with frills, long sleeves and purple lace on the hem.

Even her hair was done up in small twintails just to accentuate the look.

Chouhi blushed and asked, "You don't think Nagata-niichan will think I look weird, do you?"

"Oh, Rinrin. He would be surprised but he would no doubt think you were adorable as well," Kochu beamed. "Airen, what do you think?"

Iori sat nearby and just blinked.

"Wow, so you really are a girl."

"Don't be mean," Kochu scolded.

"Sorry," Iori chuckled. "But Shion's right, Rinrin. You really do look cute like that."

Chouhi blushed.

There was a knock at the door and Nagata's voice said, "Rinrin, you ready yet?"

Chouhi gasped and blushed. The married couple gave her thumbs-ups and winks of encouragement. Chouhi nodded and opened the door.

"I'm ready, Onii-chan!" Chouhi beamed at him.

Nagata blushed when he saw how cute Chouhi looked. Really, she didn't look like her usual self. She was more girly looking that it was strange. Yet, there was nothing wrong with how she looked.

"Rinrin, you look really cute," he complimented.

"Really, Onii-chan?" Chouhi responded with a blush.

"Yeah, I nearly didn't recognize you. That dress looks good on you."

Chouhi beamed happily.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!"

"OK, now let's go to the festival."

He took her hand and the two of them walked down the hallway together.

Once the two of them were gone, Iori idly remarked, "So, do you think they realize that this technically counts as a date?"

"Oh, I'm sure they won't. Rinrin's too innocent to believe that," Kochu replied.

"She'll be a young woman soon. By then, Nagata's going to have his hands full once she realizes her true feelings for him," Iori grinned. "That is going to be hilarious."

"I agree, but let's leave them be. Remember, you promised to take me and Riri out to the festival, Airen," she reminded.

"Of course, Koi."

* * *

Nagata and Chouhi entered the festival grounds. Even though it was just the first day, there were already so many people present. Vendors had set up their stalls and they lined the streets selling snacks, souvenirs, and all sorts of items to anyone who came to visit. It really was quite a sight and Nagata was amazed by how quickly people could bounce back and recover after a battle.

The villagers they had evacuated to keep them safe from the Venom Fists' attack had returned and were grateful to see that their village was still standing. They praised the Armored War Gods for protecting their home, even offering tributes to them.

Honestly, Nagata couldn't refuse the gifts, even if he denied being anything so divine. He was just a man who was granted superpowers because of luck.

Nagata shook those distracting thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus on Chouhi. Really, he couldn't believe such a transformation was possible. He always knew she was cute, but the dress she wore really showed off how cute she really was.

Honestly, Nagata never once expected Chouhi to ever willingly wear a dress, ever. She was always such a tomboy and never once considered that she might want to dress up in pretty things. Well, his generals often did things that surprised him, and that wasn't due to change anytime soon.

"Onii-chan!" Chouhi pointed ahead before she dragged him over to a stall.

Nagata saw a shooting gallery, just like the ones available during the summer festivals he attended back in his world. Instead of airsoft rifles with corks as ammo, slingshots were arranged on the counter with pebbles.

"Three copper pieces for three tries," offered the vendor. Nagata looked up at the prizes on the shelf behind the vendor. There were toys of various kinds. He spotted a stuffed toy that looked like a chibi version of himself in Rider form. It looked quite adorable.

"Come on, Onii-chan!" Chouhi urged him. "Get me one!"

"OK, but don't get mad if I'm not any good," Nagata told her. He might've gotten good at using a bow and arrow, thanks to Iori and Kochu making him practice, but Nagata couldn't remember the last time he ever used a slingshot.

Oh, wait. Yeah, there was that one time he did and it backfired. He ended up hitting himself in the head with the pebble.

Placing a pebble against the elastic string, he pulled on it until it was taut and took aim. He released and the pebble flew only to miss his target by an inch.

"You got two more tries," the vendor told Nagata.

Nagata tried again, only to miss.

"You missed again! One more try! If you want to try again, that'll be three more copper pieces."

Nagata's eyes narrowed as he huffed in annoyance. He was going to get Chouhi that doll.

He leveled the slingshot at the target, this time with all his concentration. Blue lightning crackled around his silver eyes as he took aim before he released the pebble.

It cut through the air and blasted a hole in the wall of the stand. This startled the vendor as he fell off his stool in shock.

Chouhi and Nagata just gawked.

"Er..." Nagata uttered. "Let me try again. That's three copper pieces, right?"

A stuffed Gaim doll was placed hastily on the counter.

"No! You can have it! Just don't break my stall anymore!" begged the vendor.

"OK," Nagata accepted and handed the doll to Chouhi. She beamed as she hugged it.

As the two of them left the stall while the man tried to patch up the damage, Nagata stared at his hand in shock.

What just happened?

Chouhi didn't seem too worried, so Nagata decided to just let it go, at least for now.

"Are you feeling hungry yet, Rinrin?" Nagata asked.

And Chouhi's smile widened.

* * *

Chouhi and Nagata sat down on a bench enjoying some sweet dumplings he had bought for them.

While eating, Chouhi paused and frowned.

"What's wrong, Rinrin? Not enjoying the food?" he asked.

"I'm glad you're alive, Onii-chan," she said as she looked up at him. "When you got hurt, I was so scared. I was afraid you were gonna die."

Chouhi suddenly hugged him.

This explained why Chouhi always stuck so close to him since he woke up from his coma. She didn't want to see him get hurt and wanted to protect him. Nagata smiled and hugged her back.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me again, OK, Onii-chan?"

"I promise."

They sealed the deal with a pinky swear to make it official and binding.

"So, after we finish with these dumplings, let's play a few more games."

"OK, Onii-chan!"

* * *

It was around evening when they finally returned to the castle. Chouhi looked absolutely giddy, still hugging the doll Nagata had won for her.

They had so much fun at all the games, and Chouhi enjoyed all the snacks being sold. Nagata was stuffed. There was just so much to eat with Chouhi.

The girl was small but she had a huge appetite. It was amazing how she could maintain such a slim figure with the amount she ate.

"I had a really great time, Onii-chan," beamed Chouhi.

"Me too, Rinrin," he replied honestly. "And I'm glad you had fun too."

Blushing, Chouhi asked, "Onii-chan, could you...could you lean over a bit?"

Nagata blinked and shrugged. He leaned close to Chouhi. "Like this?"

She surprised him with an innocent peck on his lips. She then blushed, giggled, and ran straight into the castle, heading straight to her room.

Nagata stood up, blinking.

"OK, I did not expect _that_ ," Nagata remarked.

"I did," said Iori as he stepped out of the corner.

"Were you waiting just around the corner to surprise me?" Nagata asked suspiciously. "So, did you go to the festival?"

"Sure did, and I went with Shion and Riri. We had a good time, and it looks like Rinrin had a good time too," Iori answered.

"Yeah, she did. I even won her a prize," Nagata confessed.

"And then she gave you a kiss," Iori added. "Well, it looks like you may have a new addition joining your harem in the near future if this keeps up."

"Huh?" Nagata blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that if you keep making Rinrin happy, one day she'll want to be one of your lovers," Iori smirked, amused.

Nagata blinked twice.

"Eh? Eh?" It took a few seconds before Nagata realized it and freaked out. "EHHH?!"

Iori took a picture of Nagata's reaction using his LockPhone.

"That's a keeper and it can be my new wallpaper."

Now Nagata's shocked expression would be immortalized on photograph.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, a similar conversation was taking place.

"So, how's Rinrin doing?" Kochu asked Kanu and Ryuubi. Iori's wife knew that Nagata and Chouhi had returned earlier.

"She enjoyed spending the day with Nagata-sama," Kanu said as she recalled how excited Chouhi was when she came back to tell her and Ryuubi how her day out at the festival with Nagata went.

"Nagata-sama's a really good big brother to her, isn't he?" Ryuubi added. It truly warmed her heart to hear that Chouhi had fun with him. It meant that he had potential of being a good father someday.

Kochu's smile broadened. Like everyone else in the Shoku Warriors, she was well aware of how much Chouhi loved Nagata and how she regarded him as a big brother, but she knew that it wasn't the case this time.

"Well, it seems that Rinrin might end up joining you all," Kochu commented suggestively.

"Joining us? Whatever do you mean, Shion?" Kanu asked.

"I mean she will join you both in Nagata-sama's harem of course."

"EEEHHHH!?" Ryuubi and Kanu cried out in shock.

* * *

Nagata yelled in shock, "Iori, what the hell are you saying!?"

"What? All I'm saying she might end up as part of your harem someday," Iori answered innocently.

"She's just a kid, Iori! I ain't a cradle robber!" Nagata protested.

"And I'm happy to hear that," Iori noted. "But you seem to be ignoring something."

"Ignoring what?" Nagata asked.

"Well, Rinrin loves you like a big brother, right?" Iori asked rhetorically.

"Well yeah, she pretty much adopted me as her big brother," Nagata confirmed. It was on the night they met. Chouhi was just a lonely girl who wanted a family again, so they became her family. It did cause plenty of misunderstandings when they were seen together, but he never did regret ever becoming Chouhi's new family.

"Well, who can say that her feelings towards you will stay the same?" Iori suggested. "Rinrin might be a kid _now_ , but kids have to grow up eventually, right? Soon enough she'll mature and her feelings towards you will change into something romantic. When or if the time comes, you just have to be ready to either accept them or reject them and then deal with what happens next."

Nagata was completely stunned by Iori's logic.

It was true that Chouhi was a child, but children grew up.

It was also true that Chouhi saw him as a big brother, and loved him like one, but they weren't related by blood and few feelings for him may grow and change as she matured.

She might even fall in love with him.

That wasn't something he had considered. He was so used to her childish and boisterous attitude that he never once thought of the possibility that she would someday mature. She might even become an attractive young woman. Her tomboyish behavior might even make her attractive to boys who liked that trait.

"I've always seen her as a younger sister that I never could imagine her being anything more," Nagata confessed as he scratched his neck. "I just got so used to being her big brother that I never thought about it."

"You're an only child, right?" Iori questioned.

"Yeah, so I was happy when I finally got myself a little sister. But now, with you telling me this, she may not be my little sister for much longer and I don't know how to feel about that."

"Since you consider her your younger sister, you're worried about what you'll do if she suddenly approaches you as a romantic partner."

"Exactly," Nagata confirmed.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about being able to return her feelings or not. I don't think she'll take no for an answer, and I doubt you'll refuse her anyway," Iori stated.

"Wait, are you saying I might be a _siscon_?" Nagata accused.

"No, I'm not saying that," Iori answered. "Are _you_?"

"Of course not!" Nagata denied, blushing hotly.

"That's good, but Rinrin isn't really your sister, at least not blood-related, so it wouldn't be so wrong if she wanted to sleep with you," Iori said.

"Please don't phrase it like that," pleaded Nagata. The thought of Chouhi wanting to do _this_ and _that_ with him was causing weird feelings to stir in him.

"I can already tell that she'll grow up to be a beautiful woman, and you have a weakness for those. You can't say no to them."

Nagata groaned as Iori gave him a fox-like grin.

* * *

"S-S-S-Shion, w-what are you saying all of sudden?!" Kanu stammered.

"What? All I'm saying is that Rinrin will probably be joining you in his harem someday," Kochi reiterated innocently. "I'm sure she once said she wanted to marry him someday."

"Well, she did, but she didn't know what marriage meant," Ryuubi said. Chouhi was naive about marriage. She just thought it was a way for people who loved each other to be closer. That was it. She was just so innocent.

"Well, she may not know much about romantic love, but she'll learn soon enough," Kochu replied. "She may be a child now, but she won't be a child forever. After all, children grow up and mature, physically, mentally and emotionally. That will happen to little Rinrin as well. Right now, she loves Nagata like an older brother, but one day she'll grow up and see him as more than just an older brother. She'll become a woman someday and will see him as a man and fall in love with him."

Kanu and Ryuubi were awestruck. It never even occurred to them that Chouhi may harbor romantic feelings towards Nagata. What if she was already developing a crush and just hadn't realized it yet?

"Yes, that could happen," Ryuubi realized. "Rinrin will grow up and become a woman. She may even find herself a lover, and that lover could be..."

"Nagata-sama," Kanu finished.

"Then there's Shuri," Kochu continued.

* * *

"And let's not forget about Shuri. She has a crush on you," Iori reminded.

"Oh, yeah...Shuri..." Nagata was still trying to get used to the fact that his cute little strategist had a crush on him.

And then there were those books she read. Those really _steamy_ novels. She couldn't really be thinking of doing all that with him, could she?

Evidence points to it being a possibility.

"I can tell that she really likes you but she's just too shy to confess," Iori said. "But if she does, then that means she might join your harem with Rinrin."

Nagata really couldn't come up with a response to that. Komei looked like a little girl, but there was no doubt in his mind that she may grow up into a beautiful woman. All it would take was a growth spurt and she would no longer look so much like a little sister.

Iori advised, "I'm not here to judge you, of course. Just be prepared to make room for your harem for them when the day comes."

"But what about...?"

"If you're afraid that Aisha won't allow it, let me remind you that she already gave her blessing to you and the other girls. She even allowed them to all share you. You even had a _six-way_ ," Iori reminded. "I don't think she'll deny her own little sister and a good friend the chance."

Nagata couldn't object to that. Kanu was honorable and didn't want to keep him all to herself if it meant denying her friends the chance.

"Yeah, yeah..." Nagata sighed. "So, who else do you think are going to join my harem? Tanpopo? Chinkyuu? Riri?"

* * *

"What about Shuri?" Kanu and Ryuubi asked in unison.

"Yes, from what I've seen, she also has feelings for Nagata-sama, but she's just too shy to confess."

To think that Shuri, their good friend and strategist, harbored feelings for Nagata as well. Kanu really couldn't blame the strategist for suddenly falling in love with him. Their beloved lord had so many attractive qualities and was handsome to boot.

"So, Shuri loves him too." Kanu couldn't deny that. It was pretty obvious once she looked back and recalled Komei's behavior when alone with Nagata.

"Yes, and I have no doubt that she would want to be part of this harem in the future. She's already reading books about it," Kochu smiled. "I do have _one_ request, though."

"Yes, what is it?" Kanu asked.

Kochu smiled. "Can Riri join as well one day?"

"EHHHH?!" Ryuubi and Kanu gasped.

"I know Riri's still pretty young, but I can tell that Nagata will make a good husband. I just thought that maybe Riri could join you all once she's old enough," Kochu elaborated.

"I'm not sure if that will be possible. I mean, Riri's still so young and I doubt Nagata-sama sees her as anything else than another little sister," Kanu replied. Of course, in ten years, that may change. If Kochu was any indication, Riri may inherit her mother's beauty and voluptuous figure which would show once she's matured. How could Nagata resist that?

"I see," Kochu sighed.

"Um, Shion. Why exactly do you want Riri to marry Nagata-sama?" Ryuubi asked.

"Well, it's Airen. You know how overprotective he can be of Riri. When Riri grows up, she'll no doubt have suitors and I don't see Airen giving them an easy time or his approval. I can actually see him torturing them if they even think of taking Riri away. I just thought that if it were his best friend, he wouldn't have a problem," Kochu explained.

Both Kanu and Ryuubi sweatdropped.

* * *

Suddenly, Iori's eyes turned cold at the mention of his stepdaughter as he glared at Nagata and warned, "Don't you even dare suggest adding my daughter to your harem."

Nagata immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise!"

Iori's mood changed instantly. "

Good. I'm glad."

Nagata let out a sigh of relief. Iori could be scary. That was not something he was going to forget anytime soon.

* * *

 **A week later...**

Nagata and Chouhi were both in the kitchen making and packing rice balls together. The redhead smiled at her big brother as they made the food together. Once all the rice balls were ready packed, they joined Kanu and Ryuubi to hit the road.

Nagata, Ryuubi, Kanu and Chouhi went to visit Chouhi's home village. Once they arrived, Chouhi was reunited with all her friends, the 'Rinrin Bandits'. Nagata smiled as he watched the happy reunion. He also remembered how this place was where he made his first public debut as Armored War God Gaim.

It really brought back memories.

Ah, nostalgia...

Chouhi's old house was just like how they left it. It did require a bit of cleanup with all the dust that had gathered since Chouhi left to travel with Kanu, but it was still in pretty good condition.

That night, they had the rice balls Nagata and Chouhi had prepared earlier for dinner. It was a delicious meal. After dinner, they all went to bed.

Normally, Chouhi would sleep between Ryuubi and Kanu whenever they were together. Nagata had seen them sleep together and it was adorable. However, this time, Chouhi insisted that Nagata slept with them.

So here Nagata was, lying on his back with Chouhi sleeping on top of him, using his body like some kind of life-sized body pillow. Kanu hugged his right arm while Ryuubi hugged his left arm. They all slept soundly as they clung to him.

And while it did take quite some time for him to fall asleep, it felt nice to just sleep with the girls he loved. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the life he could've had with them like before.

* * *

 **KRC:** Okay, listen up, I'm pretty sure some of you already know how Chouhi, a little girl of the age of 10 or 12, managed to be strong via the Visual Novel but the anime never reveals how she got her weapon nor who trained her. So going by her backstory, her parents were killed by bandits and her grandfather took her in and raised her. He had taught Chouhi many things but who said he wasn't a former Imperial guard and train her how to fight. So anyway, I wrote this chapter because I thought it might explain her past and how she get her weapon, I mean seriously where the heck did a little girl get a weapon? And also as a way for Nagata to learn more about one of his friends.

Also, this chapter was so full of WAFF. I mean, the part where he goes on a date with Chouhi, and they have fun and stuff. Truly, it was sweet. And it ended with Chouhi giving him a kiss.

And you know in Koihime Musou canon, Chouhi does become part of the protagonist's harem. I'm just not doing that until Chouhi grows a bit. Will she remain a loli or have a growth spurt? We can only wait and see.

Kochu is even suggesting Riri as a future partner for Nagata, but Iori is all Papa Wolf Mode and won't let anyone touch his stepdaughter. Aw...you're so adorable, Iori.

Yeah, there's no lemon in this chapter, sorry.


	9. Heart 9: Karasu

**This is the final installment of this side story series.**

* * *

 **Sangokuden AWG Saga Side Story: Romance in the Shoku Kingdom**

 **Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

 **Heart 9: Karasu**

Karasu's mask was no mere decoration. True, she appreciated its effect to intimidate others, but that was not the only reason she wore it. While it allowed her to communicate with her benefactor, it could also be used to spy on others.

Her favorite target to spy on was Nagata and she used the mask to watch him sleep or while he was taking a bath.

Her pet crow Poe was her spy camera. All she needed to do once she put on her mask was to focus and she would be able to watch him through Poe's eyes.

Karasu could see that Nagata was in bed, and he was not alone.

He was _fucking_ one of his _whores_.

Karasu angrily cut the feed and furiously tore the mask off her face.

Karasu hated this.

When she learned that Kanu was sleeping with her cousin she was furious. It was a cold fury that she exhibited, mastered through years of hiding her emotions. She managed to rein it in but on occasion she found herself reaching for her sword and aiming for Kanu's back. She even thought of chopping off Kanu's hair.

Then the other girls started sleeping with Nagata.

And her fury only grew even more.

Each night he would have a different girl in bed with him. It did not always involve sex, sometimes it was just cuddling. But the fact remained that they were all sleeping with him.

Even that little brat Chouhi got to sleep with him. She knew her cousin wasn't a cradle robber, but the redhead may hit a growth spurt and end up as curvy and busty as the rest of her sisters-in-arms.

Those damn bitches!

Those sluts!

Those whores!

"He's mine, you bitches! Mine I tell you! He's all mine! You can't have him! **Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!** " Karasu shrieked as she mutilated the dolls that resembled the girls who were trying to steal her precious Naga-kun away.

As Karasu lived in Kyoto, she rarely got to see her second cousin who resided in Tokyo. During the rare chances when she got to visit, she was never too far from him and stuck to him like glue.

She didn't have many friends, but that mattered little to her.

All that mattered was Nagata.

When they were children, Karasu's favorite game was Hide and Seek. Only, Nagata was not aware of it. Whenever Karasu played, she would hide and seek him out and he would be none the wiser.

* * *

 _One day, at the park, Karasu was hiding as she watched Nagata from afar, making sure to keep out of sight. The tree provided excellent cover as she watched him. But right now, her amber eyes were narrowed as she saw him talking to a girl in the park._

 _They were twelve years old back then and Karasu knew that this girl was the one her cousin had a crush on. He had told her himself in one of his e-mails._

 _Karasu already didn't like this girl one bit._

 _Nagata walked off to do something as the girl waited._

 _Karasu decided she would need to speak with this girl and make a few things clear._

 _She walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned and she reeled back as Karasu glared at her, her amber eyes narrowed dangerously with a scowl that could only be interpreted as being vicious and deadly._

" _Who...who are you...?" the girl asked._

 _Karasu didn't bother giving her name._

" _You're not good enough for him," Karasu said._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Do yourself a favor and go home. I don't want you ever seeing him again," Karasu threatened._

 _The girl glared back but her glare faltered under Karasu's who stared her down with a soul-piercing gaze. Karasu smiled and then shoved the girl onto the ground and stood over her._

" _Don't talk to him, don't look at him, and don't even think about him. He's off limits. He's mine. And if I ever find out you disobeyed me, and I will, you won't like what happens when I get angry. Do we understand each other?" Karasu threatened. The girl nodded. "Now run off and don't tell anyone about this, OK?"_

 _The girl fled, never looking back._

 _Nagata returned moments later with two cones of ice cream._

" _Tomoe-san! Tomoe-san! Where did you go?"_

 _Karasu waved as she approached him._

" _Naga-kun!"_

 _Nagata smiled as he saw his second cousin._

" _Kara-chan? I didn't know you came to visit."_

" _Oh, I wanted to surprise you. When I went over to your house, Aunt Yang told me you were here at the park."_

" _You got good timing. I'm actually here with Tomoe-san. I can introduce you two. She should be waiting here for me. Have you seen her?"_

" _Oh, I'm afraid not," Karasu lied._

 _Nagata frowned sadly._

" _She asked me to get her ice cream. Where could she have gone?"_

" _She probably told you that so she could run back home and ditch you. If she did that she was probably not a good friend."_

 _That just made Nagata feel worse but Karasu knew how to make him feel better as she put a hand on his back and rubbed it up and down._

" _I really liked her..." he confessed._

" _It's OK, Naga-kun. If she ditched you, then she's not worth crying over," she consoled him._

" _Now I have two ice cream cones," Nagata said. "What am I supposed to do with them now?"_

" _I'll take one. Come on, let's sit down over there and eat our ice cream while you tell me what's been going on with your life."_

" _OK, sure," Nagata agreed._

 _Karasu smiled, only it wasn't a sweet smile. It was a smile of someone who had succeeded in getting what they wanted._

* * *

Now, Karasu was no longer living in Kyoto. In fact, she no longer lived in the 21st century. In her quest to find out what had happened to her beloved cousin and find out where he had gone, she ended up transporting herself to Ancient China in the 3rd century. Her place of residence was now Touka Village, specifically the Castle of Armored War God Gaim.

The castle stood at the very center of the village which was built around the estate. Originally the abode of an Imperial noble, it was left abandoned for a very long time until Nagata's faction decided to use it as their home base.

Initially, this was Nise's base which the village chief had given to him when he believed the man to be a hero. Now it stood as a home for the true heroes who defended Shoku. Over time, it went through renovations to turn it into a fortress, adding expansions to it as time went by. It stood proudly as a symbol of peace and protection.

Just recently, the entire village was evacuated because due to a state of emergency. They were going to be attacked by a powerful enemy that would destroy them in order to expand their own territory. Fortunately, they managed to avert the disaster as the Shoku Faction called upon their allies for aid. Of course, it was Nagata who had saved them all when things were at their bleakest.

It was truly a miracle.

Her beloved cousin was miraculous and none of them deserved him.

As she continued to take her frustrations out on the dolls, ranting about Nagata possessively, she paused when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly composed herself as the agitated tone left her voice.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"May I come in?" Iori requested.

Karasu tossed the dolls into her drawer and slammed it close.

"Come in!" She put on a fake sweet smile as Iori entered her room. "Oh, it's you, Tokugawa-sempai. Can I help you?"

Iori frowned with his arms crossed.

"Oda-san, I had a very enlightening conversation with Nagata earlier and I wanted to confirm something with you."

"Confirm what?" Karasu asked innocently.

"Were you the reason why he never had a girlfriend before he came to this world and met Aisha?" Iori questioned.

Karasu's smile faded. Well, no point denying it.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Nagata told me how you were _always_ around to comfort him when he got rejected or if things didn't work out quite well with a girl he liked. It seemed a bit too much of a coincidence," Iori replied.

Karasu's hand slipped down to her dagger.

"Oh, so what will you do with this information?" Karasu asked.

"I just wanted to know why you prevented him from finding a girlfriend, that's all."

Karasu stepped up to him as she raised her voice and said, "The reason I scared away those girls was to _protect_ him! They weren't _good enough_ for him, none of them were! Could any of them appreciate how wonderful he is? No, of course not! They don't know him! Not like I do! In fact, I've proven myself! None of them would've done what I've done! I came here to protect him! Would any of those girls do the same!? Not a chance! Those girls were _harlots_ , and I made sure that none of them would even dare look at Naga-kun ever again!"

As Iori listened to Karasu's furious rant, he watched as her expression turned even more crazed with each passing second.

Once she was done, she took deep breaths and calmed down.

She wanted to protect her second cousin, even though the way she did it sounded a bit too extreme. Preventing him from getting a girlfriend, coercing girls to reject him, truly she was going overboard.

However, Iori couldn't disagree with Karasu. If any man with ulterior motives approached his wife, he would do anything to protect her.

And if any boy came close to Riri, well, Iori might have a few words to say.

"So you did that to protect him," Iori concluded.

"That's right," Karasu confirmed.

"So what will stop me from telling Nagata about this?" Iori asked.

Karasu gave Iori an evil smirk.

"We all have secrets. I mean, I'm sure you don't want everyone to know what you actually did to the _imposter_." Iori's eyes widened as he realized what she was referring to. "You and I aren't so different, Tokugawa-sempai. We're both willing to do _anything_ for the sake of the ones we love." Iori felt a chill running up his spine as their eyes met. "So, will that be all?"

"Yes, that will be all. I'll take my leave."

"Thank you. This was quite an enlightening conversation."

Karasu watched as Iori exited her room and closed the door.

True, she respected Iori. They were both willing to dirty their hands and hide their sins away from those they loved. They even hid their true nature from the ones they loved. However, as much as she respected him, she needed to keep a close eye on him too.

Now alone once more, she took out her Nagata doll from under her pillow and rubbed it against her cheek.

"You're all mine, Naga-kun. All _mine_ ~"

* * *

The entire village was being decorated for the upcoming Harvest Festival. It was an annual event held after each successful harvest. With no more bandits to worry about stealing their crops, Touka Village had a reason to celebrate. They also had another reason to celebrate.

They celebrated how their village still stood even after such a catastrophic battle.

The villagers were happy and Karasu couldn't blame them as she walked past them. They managed to survive another battle.

However, there would be many who would not be able to attend. They were the brave men who had sacrificed themselves to protect Touka Village and Shoku.

The Harvest Festival would be honoring their sacrifice. They had given their lives so that others may live.

The villagers greeted Karasu as they looked at her with respect and happiness as she was one of their guardians, a powerful Armored War Goddess. She enjoyed their reverence and took pride in the fact that it was very much deserved. But she wasn't just taking a simple walk. She was actually out to run an errand. The local tailor's address was easy to find as Karasu approached the shop in the village.

The tailor was a man in his forties who had a very kind demeanor. He was also the man responsible for creating her beloved Nagata's coats. She could see all sorts of fabrics and clothes hanging in his shop, but she wasn't looking for a new outfit for herself. She was here to pick up an order.

"Good day, Idunn-sama," the tailor greeted. He had a kindly appearance with a small pair of spectacles set upon his nose. He had graying hair and some wrinkles. Hanging from his neck was a measuring tape and he held a sheet of fabric in his hands.

"Good day," Karasu returned, but only to be polite. There was no warmth in her greeting, but she was pretty good at feigning it. She had no real attachment to this village or its people, but there was no reason to be rude to them, especially if you needed their services and a bit of courtesy could go a long way with the right kind of people.

"Are you here to inspect the new silk I've just gotten?" he asked.

She got straight to the point and answered, "I'm here to pick up the custom order I made."

"Ah, the new set of clothes for _**Seiryuoh-sama**_ ," the tailor remembered.

' _Seiryuoh-sama..._ ' Karasu's lips curled upwards into a smile. While it may not have the same ring to it as 'Dairokuten-mao (Demon King of the Sixth Heaven)', the title Nobunaga gave to himself, it was still a very good epithet. She accepted it as her beloved cousin's ultimate epithet as he had earned it. And as he was now the 'Seiryuoh-sama', he deserved a new wardrobe. Something befitting his new royal title.

"Here you go," the tailor said as he handed her the item in question. It was wrapped in brown paper which had a string tied around it. Karasu took the package and left the payment.

"I hope it's made according to my specifications," warned Karasu. "I would be most displeased if it weren't."

"Do not worry, Idunn-sama. It is just like how you want it."

"Good. You would rather not have me return with _complaints_ , after all."

"I will give you a full refund if you're not satisfied."

"Good then. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and please come again."

* * *

Karasu wasn't the only one who had made a custom order. Nagata had as well. Just a few weeks ago, he had sent an order for some new badges for his faction and they had just arrived. He was now handing the new badges out to his friends.

"These are very nice, Nagata-sama," said Kanu as she pinned the new badge to the front of her blouse.

"Yes, these are excellent," appraised Komei as she pinned the badge onto her sleeve.

"I just thought it would be good that we carried our faction's emblem on us," said Nagata as he sported a badge on his coat as well.

"I like it," Batai approved as she pinned the badge onto her collar.

"Me too! Now nobody can deny we're members of Nagata-niichan's team!" beamed Chouhi as she pinned the badge to her jacket.

Nagata smiled. He had the local blacksmith make the badges for the entire group. The badges resembled his personal emblem, the Crest of Gaim. It was the emblem on their faction's flag and his subordinates felt honored to be wearing the badges.

"It feels almost like Nagata-sama is claiming us as his," teased Chou'un who wore her badge on her hat. Nagata blushed at the implication.

"Well, we are his vassals after all," agreed Ryuubi who wore her badge on her blouse.

"Do these badges carry any special features?" Iori asked as he pinned the badge onto the front of his shirt.

"Not really. They just identify us as members of the same team," Nagata answered.

"I guess aesthetics are as good any reason," accepted Iori.

"Can I have one?" Riri asked.

"Nagata, do you have one more for Riri?" Iori asked.

"I got plenty made," Nagata smiled and Iori took a badge and pinned it to the front of Riri's dress.

"There, now you're part of the team," Iori said to his stepdaughter.

"And what do I do?" Riri asked.

"You're our cute little mascot."

"Yay, I'm a mascot!" Riri cheered.

"That's very sweet of you, Nagata-sama," said Kochu. She had also pinned the badge to her dress, right above her left breast.

"I didn't want her to feel left out," Nagata replied.

Karasu came into the throne room and Nagata smiled at his second cousin.

"You all seem to be having fun," Karasu observed.

"Ah, Kara-chan. You're just in time. I've got our new badges ready."

"And I have something for you as well," said Karasu as she presented him with a wrapped up package.

"What is it?" Nagata asked as he accepted the gift. Nagata undid the string holding it before he opened up the paper packaging. He then saw that it was a new set of clothes. "Kara-chan, is this for me?" he asked.

Karasu snorted, "Who else would I bother getting a gift for? Now, don't just stand there looking at it. Go and try it on."

"Alright, I will." Nagata went up to his room to get changed before he came back to the throne room to show off his new outfit. Karasu had taken her own badge and pinned it to her left sleeve.

It was a badge she proudly wore, showing her loyalty to Nagata.

Nagata came back after he put on his new clothes. The outfit fits like a glove, as hoped, and Karasu smiled as she saw him wear her gift.

The outfit consisted of a black hoodie shirt with long sleeves and an indigo sash tied around his waist. The baggy indigo pants he wore terminated into his boots. Over the shirt, he wore a sleeveless haori coat that was waist length and was colored royal indigo with gold trim. It also had a high collar. The back of the coat sported the Oda Clan symbol and a golden oriental dragon curled around the emblem, appearing majestic. The Crest of Gaim was on the front of the coat, on both sides.

Everyone gawked at the new outfit he sported and Karasu could see his look of approval as he wore it.

' _Score!_ ' Karasu thought happily before she asked out loud, "So, what do you think?"

"It's nice. I didn't ever consider wearing a hoodie myself, but it's a nice touch." He pulled the hoodie up and the shadow it cast over his face made him look quite intimidating.

Karasu blushed. The indigo and black worked well together and she was beginning to feel hot all over just by looking at Nagata.

"The color is very close to purple for royalty," Iori noted and looked to Karasu. "Deliberate choice?"

"He's known as the _'Seiryuoh'_ now. He needs a new outfit befitting his title," she answered honestly.

"And the dragon on the back?"

"Same reason."

* * *

Karasu was looking through her wardrobe for something appropriate to wear for the Harvest Festival when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she answered as she went and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Nagata, her second cousin, and the man she loved. He was wearing the outfit she got for him.

Earlier, he had gone out with Chouhi. Now, they would all go out together to check out the festival.

"Kara-chan, we're about to head out to the festival. Are you ready yet?" he asked.

"I was in the middle of choosing my outfit when you knocked on the door," she answered.

"Well, I was wondering if I could show you around the festival grounds, just you and me," he offered.

Karasu blushed when she heard the offer.

' _He's asking out on a date! A real date! Just the two of us!_ '

Karasu beamed.

"Yes! Of course, I'll go with you!"

"That's great," Nagata smiled. "I'll just wait for you to get ready." Karasu slammed the door in his face and opened it a moment later.

"Ready!" Karasu had chosen a red yukata with a pattern of black feathers. Her black hair was done up in cute pigtails. She was also wearing sandals on her feet.

"Well that was quick," he remarked as she hooked her arm around his.

"Shall we go?" Karasu asked and Nagata escorted her out of the castle towards the festival grounds.

* * *

To cover more ground, the Shoku Warriors split up into different groups. Karasu happily clung onto Nagata as they visited each of the stands, enjoying themselves greatly. They snacked on various treats and even played games.

It was nostalgic. Karasu felt like she was at a summer festival with Nagata, like when they were kids.

That was why this was special to her.

"I had a lot of fun, Naga-kun," Karasu smiled as she gazed at the stars with Nagata. She was holding a long piece of candy on a stick. It was similar to the 'glowsticks' that the Chou Sisters had their audience hold at their concerts. In fact, they got it from a stand manned by Yellow Turbans.

Nagata was enjoying some dumplings he bought to share earlier.

"Me too," Nagata smiled widely. "It feels nice to hang out with you like this. We were rarely able to see each other."

"It was after Aunt Ruby died," she recalled and Nagata frowned sadly. "Before she passed away, we could see each other often."

"You miss her too, don't you?" Nagata asked.

"Yes, I do," Karasu confessed.

They fell silent for a moment, remembering the woman they had lost.

When Karasu's mother died, all she had was her father. But when she met Ruby, it was like having a new mother in her life. Ruby possessed a warmth that her father had never shown her. He was a hard and stern man, disciplined and stoic. Not exactly the nicest of people. He rarely smiled.

He did care for her though, even if it was only so she could take over the clan's leadership as the heir.

Whenever Karasu came to visit Nagata, Ruby would give her a smile and bake cookies. And whenever she smelled fresh cookies, she would think about her Aunt Ruby.

Ruby was gone now, but, her memory didn't have to die with her. Nagata was here and he was Ruby's legacy. He was all Karasu had to remember her Aunt Ruby by.

"Hey look, a falling star," Nagata pointed, breaking Karasu's train of thought. "Quick, make a wish!"

"Right! A wish!"

Karasu and Nagata clasped their hands together and made their wishes. They didn't say them out loud as the wishes would not come true if they told anyone.

"I hope my wish comes true," said Nagata.

"Me too," Karasu agreed.

Lights suddenly flashed in the evening sky and the two saw the fireworks bloom beautifully with the night's sky as a backdrop.

Karasu admired at Nagata instead of the fireworks.

She was having second thoughts about her plans, but she pushed those aside. Nothing was more important than saving Nagata and taking him back to where he belonged.

"Kara-chan, I'm glad you're here," Nagata said. "Having you here, it really means a lot to me."

"Of course, Naga-kun. I would go with you anywhere," Karasu replied with a smile. Suddenly, he hugged her. She blushed and gasped at the same time, but managed to return the hug.

"I miss home, Kara-chan. I missed you. I don't know how I could've handled not seeing anyone back home ever again. You were always my favorite cousin, and you gave up so much to come here."

"Life back home wasn't worth living without you around," Karasu said sincerely.

"Well, I'm glad that I have you to support me. I know you wouldn't ever betray me." He kissed her forehead.

Karasu froze when his lips touched her forehead. It may not have been on the lips, but he had kissed her. He had shown her affection.

"Do you want to head back?" Nagata asked.

Karasu shook her head.

"No, I want to stay here with you for just a little bit longer."

"As you wish."

The cousins sat together, watching the fireworks.

They would rejoin the others.

But for now, it was just them.

And she would enjoy this moment and remember it forever.

* * *

Karasu was back in her room.

Life was good for her as she whistled a happy little tune. Sitting on her table were dolls that she had made in her and Nagata's likeness.

And she was stitching both dolls together so they could not be apart, like a pair of conjoined twins.

"There," Karasu smiled, satisfied once she was done. Her doll was hugging Nagata's doll and the stitches kept them together. "Now, the two of us won't be separated ever again."

Soon, her dream would become a reality.

* * *

 **KRC:** And so concludes this romantic side story. What do you guys think of Karasu's time with Nagata? I know, there wasn't much and I didn't show what they did together, but the main point is that they are together and Karasu doesn't care what they do as long as she gets to do it with Nagata.

So, when you guys got time, please relax, read and review.


End file.
